


Hope and Josie- The Start of Something Great

by Unblockhales



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, Lesbian Sex, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Tribid, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unblockhales/pseuds/Unblockhales
Summary: Hope and Josie go to the same school but never really interact much. Even though their parents used to be a thing, it never brought them closer together. But when hope catches some people picking on Josie they may just find what they have been looking for all along.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 26
Kudos: 218





	1. The Start of Something New

**Hope POV**

It was just a typical day at the start of the year. I was currently drawing some art in my room as we had finished classes for the day. I spend most of the time in my room as I don't particularly like to spend any time with people. I have grown accustomed to it and I feel better this way.

I am drawing a picture of my dad again which I seem to be doing mostly these days. I continue drawing until I'm finished and then I decide to go for some lunch.

**Josie POV**

I just left after I and Lizzie finished hanging out. I was hungry and needed something to eat. That's when I saw them. Penelope and Kaleb and their little group that always seemed to target me out for some reason. I try to ignore them and walk by but as soon as they see me they zero in on their target.

I feel myself being pushed forcefully into the lockers. Penelope does a spell while Kaleb comes up to me with his fangs out.

"what you doing little witch, you know you can't just walk past us with bowing. We rule this place and there's not a damn thing anyone can say about it.

I don't know what to do, they have made it impossible for me to reach for anything magical. This is is what they like to do to annoy me all the time.

**Hope POV**

I come around the corner to see someone being picked on. I think for a split second about just walking on but I realise that I can't just leave someone defenceless. I walk up to them and I can see Kaleb already retreating. They thought they ruled the school but there was a secret understanding between them that it was their best interest to leave me alone.

"get away from her now, you are a bunch of bastards that don't pick on anyone that can fight back."

You just realise now that it is Josie who they got up against a locker. She always seemed to get picked on but you can't figure out why.

"oh come on Hope, you can't stop us from doing our work in this school every day," Penelope said.

"I mean it, Penelope, if you don't stop this instance I'm going to show you why you don't mess with a Mikaelson."

Some of the other grouped backed away at hearing the name. Penelope realised she was going to have to fight here one on one. Maybe one day but she just knew this was a battle she was going to lose.

"fine, have it your way Mikaelson, I've had enough of this bitch today anyway."

I don't know why but my werewolf got suddenly angry at Penelope using such disgusting words against such a beautiful angel-like Josie. wait what am I saying. Get yourself together damn it.

After everyone has left I bend down to get a good look at her. Josie looks defeated and I can't help but reach out an arm to her. She looks straight at me.

"Are you okay, Josie"


	2. Unresolved Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie talk after the altercation with Penelope. Hope talks with her friend.

**Josie POV**

I wasn't expecting Hope of all people to come to my aid. Most of the people at this school except MG and Lizzie never really stood up to Penelope and Kaleb or their little gang of followers. I was thankful but the rage took over me because Hope would never really make the effort to come to talk to me or even acknowledge that I was even there. 

"I'm fine". I say frustratedly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you. I know Penelope can be a hard-ass all the time. If you ever need me to deal with her just let me know, okay." Hope said

"I don't need someone protecting me, I can handle myself just fine on my own," Josie said.

"I know that you are pretty capable but you can't take on all of them." 

"And you can? I know you are this badass lone wolf but you can't stand up against all of them just to protect me." 

Hope smiles at me with those really beautiful eyes of hers. I mean just her normal eyes, not that they aren't pretty. Just shut up and thankfully I'm saying anything like this out loud. Idiot.

" Well thank you for thinking so, I'm doing this for the whole school because they seem to terrorise a lot of people. But just so you know you're not alone."

That made me kind of angry because she never seemed to care this much before.

"yeah, I have Lizzie and MG. I need to go because I'm really hungry."

"Okay, I have to go, can I walk you there."

"No, as I said I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you very much."

"Got it, see you around."

I walk away.

**Hope POV**

Josie leaves and of course, my eyes seem to betray me as I look at her ass, why am I doing that? Stop looking, stop looking. She turns around and she must have caught me because there is a surprise to her face quickly masked again as she looks away and keeps walking.

I don't know why Josie seems so angry. I know we aren't exactly friends but it's not exactly like I don't care about her wellbeing. Our parents knew each other so it should only be right that we hang out, right? Not really. I remember I tried to reach out by sending a letter to her once asking if we could maybe become friends but to this day she hasn't made a comment about it.

I get a text

**Meet me at our place.**

I ditch lunch in favour of meeting her. I go out walking through the woods. There is this little meadow not too far from the school where we meet. No sooner am I walking into it when she envelops me with a hug. 

"Hey Lizzie"

"Hey Hope, it's been so long since we had a chance to hang out," Lizzie says.

"I know, but we have to keep our friendship from Josie, she isn't ready to find out just yet," Hope says.

"I know, I just wish we could hang out in public."

"Yeah I know, speaking of your sister I just saw Penelope and her squad messing with her."

"That stupid bitch, she always picks on her. She needs to get some of her own medicine, I wish we could do something about her."

"Well I have a plan for that, don't you worry Lizzie. That witch will never see it coming." Hope says.

They both smile mischievously at one another as hope goes through the plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about what you thought about the chapter.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie talk about the plan. Josie finds a strange book.

**Hope POV**

Hope and Lizzie had been plotting their plan for the last hour and it seemed like things were finally coming together. 

"We need to show her that she doesn't run this school and can't treat people like they mean nothing," Hope says

"So all we have to do is show Penelope that not everyone is scared. If we get enough people to stand up to her she will finally realise that people won't just bow down to her." Lizzie says 

"Yeah, I don't think her own crew even like her. They're just afraid of her and choose to be on her side as opposed to being picked on too." Hope says 

"Yeah, I really want her to stop messing around with Josie. It seems that they single her out most of the time." Lizzie says

"I've noticed that, why do you think that is?" Hope says 

"I don't know, Josie's told me how they use to hang out before you came to the school but one day she changed out of the blue. I think I remember a time when Penelope wasn't so evil." Lizzie says.

"Well let's get this done as soon as possible. For Josie." Hope says

"For Josie," Lizzie says. 

**Josie POV**

I had just got back to my room and was surprised not to find Lizzie here. I hadn't seen her almost all day. I felt like going to the library for some reason. 

When I got there Penelope and Kaleb were talking over in a corner. They hadn't seen me so I went behind a bookshelf to hide from them. They seemed to be deep in conversation and I noticed that their usual group was nowhere to be seen. They were too busy to notice me so I just went to look for a book.

I was walking by an old bookshelf when I swear I heard someone calling my name. It was very faint, I looked around but no one seemed to be anywhere around me.

_Josie,Josie,Josie._

It got really loud when I was near this one book so I decided to grab it. It seemed strangely familiar. Penelope and Kaleb seemed to finish their conversation and were packing up. I quickly made my way out of the library. I luckily made it back to my room in time and lay down in the bed. 

That's when I realised I was still holding the book. It still felt so familiar like I had seen it somewhere before 

I opened the book at the front page and it read:

Diary of Malachai Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. Feedback is greatly appreciated


	4. Penelope Vs Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Penelope have a confrontation. A new threat emerges.

**Josie POV**

I am sitting in the cafeteria reading a book when I hear someone come up behind me. I turn around to find Kaleb smiling at me. I try to get up but that's when I realise I'm surrounded by the familiar gang. 

It doesn't take long for Penelope to come up with that evil grin she always seems to be wearing.

"Hello there Josie looks like your all alone now aren't you little one?" Penelope said.

"Penelope, I don't need anyone to defend me. Now can you go back to whatever hole you came from please." Josie said.

"oh, honey we are just getting started," Kaleb said

Penelope raised her arm and started chanting something in a language I don't understand. My head starts to hurt like hell. I get power from the school and try to shield myself with a protection spell but it doesn't work. Penelope chants get louder and louder. Soon they are the only thing I hear.

Suddenly it all stops and Penelope is thrown across the room and hits the wall and lies motionless on the floor.

I look up and see Hope with her eyes glowing a bright yellow.

**Hope POV**

Me and Lizzie are walking towards the cafeteria to confront Penelope in a place where she wouldn't cower away from us. She would want to show the school that she is fearless. That will be how we win. Penelope wouldn't dare fight me 1 on 1 of fear of what I could do to her.

That's when I hear it. Someone chanting, I understand it immediately because it's the same type of language my grandmother would have used. Its some of the strongest dark magic. I run in and see Penelope casting the spell on Josie. Something in me snaps, it takes all my willpower not to rip her head off her body. 

I cast a spell at her meant to disable the spell but it completely takes her off her feet. My wolf is looking to come out which is why the spell was given an extra boost. The whole room was quiet with everyone looking at me. Josie looked at me shocked and Lizzie didn't know what to do either.

I moved to comfort Josie but that's when Kaleb lunged at me. It caught me off guard but I grabbed onto him and threw him out of the room. I thought the whole squad would leave but that just seemed to give them the drive to come at me all at once. I was fighting 2 of them and Lizzie beside me had got power from the school and was casting spells at the rest of them. 

**Josie POV**

I got up to try and help the situation but that's when I realised Penelope was up on her feet and was advancing on me like a crazy person. She was standing right in front of me in a matter of seconds.

"Little one, no one can stop me from getting to you," Penelope said

"What are you talking about, Penelope this isn't you," Josie said.

"Oh, it's been me all along," Penelope said.

Penelope punched me right in the face. She didn't stop, she just kept hitting me. In the face, in the stomach and before I knew it I was on the ground. That's when she started repeatedly kicking me.

**Hope POV**

I had just finished with another of the gang when I saw Penelope attacking someone. My heart leapt in my chest when I looked all around and I couldn't see Josie anywhere. I ran across the room and tackled Penelope to the ground. She wouldn't stop squirming, she got me a good couple of the times in the face. I cast a spell to tie her up but they deflected off her.

Penelope cast another dark spell that sent me flying up in the air. Before I knew it, Kaleb had jumped up and hit me in mid-air. I was stunned for a minute but I couldn't stop. Penelope was advancing on Josie who seemed to be still on the floor recovering from another attack.

Lizzie was beside me taking on this other girl who seemed to be attacking just like Penelope in a crazy manner. I ran towards Josie and just about ducked another spell that went flying past me and hit the wall behind me. I grabbed Penelope from behind and threw her into a table. I was just about to check on Josie when Penelope already had recovered and was coming at me again.

What the hell is happening? She shouldn't be getting up this quick. I knew that she shouldn't stay down for this attack. I could feel my bones beginning to crack and my eyes glowed yellow. Even the rest of her gang seemed to back away breaking them out of their fighting. In a matter of second's, I was fully transformed. I wanted to run to Josie to make sure she was okay but Penelope didn't stop from her rampage as she seemed to be getting ready to cast another spell.

I lunged at her and held her on the ground. I could just bite her but then I realised that's not who I am. Penelope was still kicking wildly underneath me so I lifted her up and took her down to the holding cells.

**Josie POV**

I couldn't really understand what was happening. I could hear the sounds of what sounded like something breaking and then something jumped near me and took Penelope to the floor. Lizzie was beside me saying something I couldn't understand. It felt like ages until someone was lifting me off the floor and taking me somewhere. I was falling in and out of consciousness but I got a quick glance at hope looking really worried. I fainted after that.

**Hope POV**

I had lifted Josie and was carrying her to my room. I could have taken her to her own room but I felt this great need to protect her. She would be safe as I have plenty of protections in my room that will keep people out. I enter and close the door. I lay Josie down on my bed and proceed to say a locking spell on the room.

Josie is still out cold and looks really bad. There is a lot of wounds with blood coming out of them already. I go to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. I contemplate giving her my blood nut I need her permission first because that's important. I am cleaning them up when Josie lets out a groan and opens her eyes a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Hope says

"Where am I?" Josie says

"I took you to my room where it is safe, you took a lot of damage back there." Hope says.

"Yeah it feels like it, I've never seen Penelope this bad. She was completely crazy." Josie says

"I know, you don't have to worry about her anymore. I locked her down in the werewolf cells and told your dad what happened. He's looking into the situation now." Hope says

**Josie POV**

I was lying there and it felt kind of weird. This is the first time I have been in Hope's room and all it took was for me to get beaten up. I smile to myself.

"Thank you Hope, for saving me." I smile at her to show my gratitude.

"No problem but I know you can take on anyone on your own. You're a badass too you know."

We stare at each other for what feels like forever.

"By the way, I didn't want to give you my blood without asking you but if you want some it will help you heal," Hope says.

I was a bit nervous but I gladly accepted. Hope raised the vial to my lips and I drank the dark red liquid. It wasn't that bad of a taste that I was expecting. It felt good going through my body and healing all my wounds. Hope rubs at the corner of my lips. Did she just lick her thumb, HOT. wait what, get a hold of yourself.

"Sorry, you still had a bit of blood there," Hope says

"Thank you," Josie says.

**Penelope POV**

I felt really light-headed and vaguely remember what happened. It was like an out of body experience but I swear I couldn't control what I was doing. Oh no, I hurt Josie like really bad. Hope was good throwing me in here. I'm not sure I am in control anymore. I have been losing a lot of time lately and waking up in places I don't even remember. Could it be stress?

Something clicks in my mind.

Well, that was weird. I felt pathetic there. I'm bad. I am glad that I finally give that bitch Josie what was coming to her. It was such a shame that Hope got in the way as usual. I smile to myself as the cage door opens.

I turn around.

_"We have more work to do, enough sulking around," he says excitedly._

"Yes kai," I say

_"Oh, don't sound so bored. This is going to be fun."_

He laughs like an evil sociopath. 


	5. Hope and Josie grow closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie finally have a chance to talk after the fight.

**Josie POV**

I was still lying in Hope's bed. She had insisted I stay here while she gets a shower. I can hear the water running now. If I listen closely I think I can hear her singing. Hope has a beautiful voice and it nearly relaxes me to sleep.

The shower turns off and I can hear her rustling around for something. Eventually, the door opens and Hope steps out. I'm not sure if she was expecting me to be asleep or something but Hope comes out in her underwear. I can't look away as she goes to grab a robe.

Hope finally turns around while putting it on.

"Oh shit, sorry, I thought you would be asleep," Hope says

"I nearly did but I kind of want to stay awake. Still thinking over what happened in the cafeteria earlier." Josie admits

"I know it might take you some time to come to terms with it because it was so awful but just know that I am here for you all of the way, okay," Hope says

"I know, I am so grateful for you going against Penelope, not many people stand up to her like that," Josie says

"Yeah well someone needed to and I was more than happy to get her out of the way and not thinks she gets everything she wants," Hope says

 **Hope POV**

Josie looks so peaceful sitting there. It's hard to believe anyone can make her feel so bad the way Penelope seems to do every time she lays eyes on her.

"Hey I know it isn't exactly my place to ask this but what exactly happened with you and Penelope?" I say

"It's okay, I feel comfortable telling you. I don't even think Lizzie knows the whole story."

I just nod and wait for her to continue.

"We met when we were both 14. Penelope was new to the school and didn't really have any friends. She had plenty of people literally following her around. She was really attractive and everyone just seemed so in awe of her. I was admiring her from afar but never really had the guts to go up and talk to her. But one day I was sitting reading my book and Penelope just cam up to me, without her gang of followers and just sat down. We just started making conversation and from that day we were as thick as thieves and no one could get us apart." 

Josie was smiling at the memory. It's hard to believe that one day they might have been friends or maybe something more.

"But what happened to make her the person she is today," I say

"That's the thing, I don't know exactly. Penelope started messing with some seriously dark magic and she was only 15. I kept trying to get her to stop but she seemed mesmerised by it. We kind of drifted apart but one day she came up to me and said we could do a spell together. It was the first time Penelope had talked to me in weeks so I jumped at the chance. When I got there though there was a pentagram drawn out on the floor. I tried to stop her from doing it but we completed the spell. From that point on it was like she was a different person, consumed with learning more and more about dark magic. That's where she got the nickname Queen Dark. Everyone knows that is all she does." Josie says

"Damn, that's completely dangerous. That spell she was chanting earlier on you was some of the oldest dark magic I've ever heard. I need to read up on it but it can't be good." 

"I didn't even understand it, but I suppose just to be on the safe side, we could maybe look into it together." Josie offered.

"Yeah that would be great, I mean to figure out if it's dangerous or not," I say

**Josie POV**

I can't help but look at her lips. Hope glances down at mine as well but I can tell she is hesitant so I lean in slightly to close the distance. We are inches from each other. I can hear her breathe hitch as I close the distance and kiss her. It is like time has slowed down as we both grab onto each other. I pull hope down into the bed and we continue kissing. It's the best thing in the world and I don't want to stop.

There is a ding on Hope's phone and then several more when Hope finally let's go. 

"Sorry, I should check that." hope says

Hope checks her phone and her whole face drops.

"shit, I'll be right back, stay here." hope says

Hope runs out of the room and closes the door. I can hear her muttering something and then the room locks again. Then I am left on my own as I think about what just happened.

I KISSED HOPE 

OH DAMN 


	6. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to when Josie and Penelope first met. Hope arrives at the school.

**Josie POV**

I was sitting on the grass reading a book. It was a beautiful day to sit outside. Lizzie, as usual, was following some boy so I had some peace and quiet. I was enjoying it when Penelope came up to me. She was smiling like she always did. That perfect smile. We hadn't talked for a while because she had stopped talking to me after the 50th time of asking her to not to do black magic. Penelope had become obsessed with it. It's all she talked about.

"Hey Josie, It's been a while since we talked," Penelope said.

"Yeah I know, what are looking Penelope, if its another spell that involves magic I'm not even interested one bit, okay? I say.

"It is a spell but I swear it doesn't involve black magic, will you meet me in my room later so we can do it, just like old times," Penelope said.

"I'll think about it," I say.

"That's all I ask, see you later Jojo," Penelope said.

That was weird, she hasn't spoken to me in three months and now all of sudden she wants me for a spell. I can't believe it. I am daydreaming when I see this red-headed girl across the grass. She is talking to an older woman. The girl is so beautiful. Lizzie is talking to her so I assume she is giving her the tour of the school. I wouldn't mind if she went here, just saying. 

I got up and went to go to Penelope's room.

**Hope POV**

I had just got here to this weird school. My dad was gone so my mom thought it would be a good idea if I went here. I had just met Lizzie who was nice enough. She was telling me all the things she liked and what her favourite hobby was. I wasn't really paying that much attention and my eyes wandered to this girl sitting reading aa book. She was nice to look at even though I hadn't really had a boyfriend before. I like to look at girls too even if I hadn't admitted it to anyone yet.

"So will I start the official Salvatore boarding school tour then?" Lizzie says

"Lead the way," I say.

"I think you and I are going to be great friends hope," Lizzie says. 

"I hope so Lizzie." I say

We left to go on the tour.

**Josie POV**

I knocked on Penelope's door and she answered.

"Hey Josie, come in," Penelope said with that smile again.

It wasn't until I came into the room that I saw a pentagram on the floor. I was shocked. There were designs all over the floor that were written in what looked like blood.

"Penelope, I said no black magic," I say

"I know, but I just really need to do this spell. Please Josie, your the only one I can trust to do this with me. Please. I need you, Jojo." Penelope said.

I could never say no to that face. Shit.

"Okay, just as long as it's not dangerous."

"It's totally safe, I promise. You just need to stand in that circle and I stand in this one. Okay?" 

"Okay."

I stand in the circle and I instantly feel something familiar. It's weird but I can't describe it, I just know.

Penelope starts chanting and then she takes out a long dagger. Before I can stop her she cuts her hand and drops her blood in the centre of the pentagram. Penelope then took the dagger and grabbed my hand. She sliced a good bit and then held my hand out and let my blood spill. I tried to move but then I realised that I was stuck to the floor.

"Penelope, what are you doing, let me go. Please."

"Don't worry, it will be over soon."

Penelope's chanting got louder. She was in a trance as she repeated a line of words over and over again. Her nose is bleeding but she doesn't stop and she finishes the spell. Nothing happened at first but then I saw a face in my head of a boy wearing a black suit sitting in a chair tied up.

He spoke.

_"Get her out of her."_

Penelope was transfixed she shot a spell at me and knocked me out

**3 Hours later**

I woke up in my own bed. I couldn't really remember much but my head hurt. Lizzie was doing her makeup and looked over at me.

"Hey sleepyhead, I thought you would never wake up. I just met Hope and was showing her around the school. She is amazing and you have to meet her. Hope and her mom have invited us out to dinner. Are you coming?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah sure. Give me a minute."

"Where were you all day, anyway." Lizzie asked

I tried really hard to think.

"I can't remember," Josie said.


	7. Unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Penelope escapes Josie goes missing

**Hope POV**

I was having the most amazing time of my life. Josie had leaned in and kissed me. Her mouth tasted like strawberries and it was so soft. My phone started going crazy so I disconnected our mouths like an idiot and went and checked it.

**Text from Alaric.**

**Penelope has escaped.**

I quickly say sorry to Josie and run out of the room. I say a spell and lock the room again. I run like a mad person down to the werewolf cages. Alaric is standing there with MG and Dorian.

"What happened? How did she escape?" I say

"We don't know, Dorian was doing his rounds and the cage was just unlocked. We checked the camera's but it looks like they have been erased." Alaric says.

"We have to find her. She was crazy earlier and we can't let her hurt Josie again." I say

"Don't worry, Lizzie and Emma are doing a locator spell as we speak," Dorian said.

"Right I'll take MG and we are going to look about the school. I'm going to check on Josie and then we meet in the main hall. Okay MG?" I asked.

"Yeah no problem, see you there," MG says.

**Josie POV**

Hope had just left and I was wondering why she had left in a hurry. Had she just said that because she hadn't liked the kiss? I mean Hope didn't exactly lean in, maybe I read the signals wrong. Oh my, I really messed up. That's when I heard my name being called but it was faint.

Josie, Josie, Josie.

It was the same voice I heard in the library. Then an image flashed through my head of me and Penelope doing a spell. A man in a suit sat in a chair.

What the hell was that?

There was a sudden bang on the door. Then another one. It was getting so loud and then it was blown off its hinges. Someone entered. The same man in a blue suit this time. 

_"Hello, little one," He said._

**Lizzie POV**

I was waiting in my room for Josie. I know she was safe with Hope but I was hoping she would come back to the room because I haven't seen her since she was beaten up I wanted to kill Penelope when I saw what she had done to my sister. 

My thoughts were interrupted when Hope burst into my room looked terrified.

"Is Josie here?" Hope says

"Hello to you to Hope," I say

"This isn't time to be funny Lizzie. I can't find Josie, is she here?" 

"No, I haven't seen her since earlier. Isn't Josie meant to be with you?"

"Yes she was with me, and then we kissing and I had to leave because Penelope escaped. I had to run and deal with that situation and now I can't find her anywhere."

Hope was rambling which was something she never did. 

"Wait you kissed my sister, you two make a cute couple."

"Okay thanks, and so not the point. Penelope has escaped and now Josie is missing. There is only one explanation of why. We have to find her. Now."

"Okay, let's do it."

Hope and Lizzie went to meet MG who was waiting for them in the main hall. He was all geared up and ready to go searching. Lizzie and MG both smiled at each other.

"Right, we may not have a lot of time. Let's find Josie before something bad happens."

Lizzie and MG both agreed as we headed out into the night.

**Josie POV**

I woke up and I was in my bedroom but something was off. There were things in different places and the decor was totally different. My head really hurt. I tried to move and that's when I realised I was tied to the bed.

The door opened and Penelope walked in. 

"Penelope, what the hell is this," I asked

She stared motionlessly ahead and didn't answer.

_"Oh don't bother with her. Dear Penelope here has orders not to talk."_

The same guy had appeared right beside me. He had a devilish grin, the same one Penelope always seemed to wear nowadays.

"Who are you."

_"Oh I forgot little one, we have not been properly introduced. That would be your bitch of a mothers fault. I'm Malachai Parker. Kai for short. Please to make your acquaintance Josette." Kai said_

He bowed in a funny way. That smile never seemed to leave his face.

"Where are we, why am I tied up?" I say

_"This is a prison world, yeah I used to be locked up in one of these. I swear I would never step foot in one again but I created this little one for Josette. You see, many years ago your dad and his friends trapped me in one of these. I have been looking for revenge and what better way to kill his daughter."_

He laughed like a maniac.

_"Penelope darling, would you like to the honours?" Kai said._

Penelope jumped into life and picked up a knife that was lying on the table next to her.

"Penelope, please don't do this. Please, we were friends once. Remember that." I pleaded.

_"Oh don't bother crying and begging. Your better than that Josette. It won't matter anyway because she only listens to me. Penelope kill her. This is gonna be fun. Now little one I have died before and it wasn't pleasant. At least you will still have your head." Kai said._

Penelope walked over and raised the knife to my throat. Kai was watching with such fascination that I couldn't help but cry. I would never get to see Hope or Lizzie. My dad and mom. I gave in as Penelope sliced with the knife. The last thing I heard was Kai laughing and Penelope crying.


	8. 3 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 3 months and Josie is still missing. Hope is looking for her while Lizzie deals with it

**Hope POV**

It had been 3 months. 3 months of looking for her. I had searched everywhere I could think but Josie was nowhere to be found. It seemed like she and Penelope had vanished out of existence. I can't sleep or eat, I was so worried about her. Josie must be so scared. I know she can stand up for herself but there is only so much one person can take. 

I was currently drawing another picture of Josie. I had created about 6 of them so far. I had been doing this a lot lately when I'm not looking for Josie. When I left the school 2 months ago I intended to check different places in which she might be in. I've had no luck so far, with trying locator spells and checking spots with a magical activity I have had no luck so far.

It has been lonely but I promised Lizzie and Alaric that I wouldn't come back without Josie. I have been sending them updates when I can but decided to stop when there was no good news. This is for Josie, I can't give up looking for her and won't stop until she is safe at home where she should be. Penelope was nowhere to be found either, she must be hiding Josie pretty well and I just hope she hasn't hurt her.

I start crying again because I can't think about Josie being hurt or scared. She must feel alone right now and I just wish that I could find her and say that I'll never let anything happen to her again.

**Lizzie POV**

It felt like it was the 100th time I've texted Hope. She hasn't been responding lately and it has been ages since she's sent an update. Dad is so sad all the time, he barely leaves his office except to go to our room and cry. Mom is off again in searching for her but there is still no sign of her.

I pull out the map again. I have been doing a locator spell daily now but with no such luck. After I cast it does the same thing it always does. The blood dances all about the map before it vanishes. Typical. 

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in," I say

"Hey Lizzie, I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry." MG says

"Thanks, MG," I say

MG has been really sweet. He knows I don't like to leave my room because of all the stares people have been giving me all the time. He brings me food every day and just sits and listens.

"So, I know this is a stupid question. But how are you doing today?" MG says

"Still the same, I just don't know what to with myself. I just want my sister back so much."

"I know it's hard Lizzie, but we are doing everything in our power to bring her back. Me and Jed have been searching the woods every night looking for her. Josie has to turn up somewhere with everyone after her." 

"I'm trying to be strong for my Dad but I'm literally dying inside without my sister by my side. I haven't told anyone about this but I could feel Josie a tiny bit after she was taken. It stopped shortly after that and I fear she is dead MG"

I start crying uncontrollably but MG is there to console me. Whispering in my ear that it is going to be okay and not to give up hope just yet. I fell asleep that night in MG's arms.

**Hope POV**

The next day I am given a text from Davina. She had heard what happened to Josie and had come immediately to assist in the search. I am walking when I hear someone come up behind me. I turn around to attack and I'm met with bright smiling eyes.

"Davina."

"Hey, Hope," Davina says 

Davina wraps me in a big hug. It was warm and loving. I missed this, it had been a while since I last saw her. We needed to do this more often.

"I've missed you so much, Hope," Davina said.

"I have missed you too Davina. I wish I could see you more often." Hope said

"I know it has been a while. After I heard what happened to Josie, I had to come to help you. It must be so terrible and frightening not knowing what has happened to her." 

"It has, I have searched everywhere I can think off. I need your help because I think Penelope is using some strong black magic to hide her."

"Don't you worry Hope. I have some magical items with me that Kol gives from your grandmother's collection. If there are any spells we can break through them."

"Thanks, aunt Davina, I really need this." 

"No problem sweetheart, we will get to the bottom of this."

We set up the spell in the motel I have been staying in. The magic is so strong in this place because I have been using it for the last couple of days. We set out the pentagram and start placing the items on it to strengthen the spell.

"Kol said these are what your grandmother used when she was practising magic. They should be untraceable and therefore whatever spell is blocking yours should not see this one coming."

"Okay, can we start?"

Davina nods and we grab hands and start chanting. There is a whirl of images going through my head as I see Josie in her room all alone. Thankfully she doesn't appear to be injured. Then there is another one with a man in it that I don't recognise and finally, I see Penelope holding a knife.

Josie looks so terrified as Penelope approaches her with the knife. She holds it against her throat as the man starts speaking. I can't hear anything but the look on Josie's face says it all. This can't happen. I try with all my might to portal myself there but it's useless. I'm stuck as Penelope brings the knife across her throat. Then the image is gone.

I feel myself falling and I brace for the ground before I feel someone catch me. Davina is looking over me with a look of worry. I feel like I can't breathe. Josie is dead. She can't be. I need her to be okay. I want to find her but I know it is too late.

**Josie is dead.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter.


	9. Kai's World

**Josie POV**

_ 1 day later _

I woke up feeling weird. I could hear everything in the room. It's like all of my senses were on alert. I opened my eyes and looked down. I was horrified to find my clothes covered in blood. It looked like it had dried in. I thought I was dead and had woke up in some afterlife kind of place. 

The door opened. Penelope came into the room with a tray. When she looked at me something passed over her face. Relief maybe. Uncertainty. Not really sure. Penelope brought over the tray and set it down in front of me.

"Kai said to drink this," Penelope said. 

"What, why?" I say.

Penelope didn't say another word as she left the room closing the door. I heard a loud click as she must have locked the door. I was alone again as I looked down at the dark red liquid in the glass.

I look at it and It's like my vision clears. I remember drinking Hope's blood after the fight with Penelope. Then Penelope cutting my throat and the laughter of Kai. At that moment I didn't even think of drinking the blood. But then it hits me that I am dead. I am a vampire. Shit. I feel like I can't breathe but that's when I realise I will never breathe again. 

That's when the door opens again. Kai walks in with that stupid grin on his face.

_"Hey, Little One. I hope you are comfortable. I know me killing you wasn't the greatest experience but it was a thrill for me. Having Penelope doing it was just icing on the cake. You see I have been watching you for quite some time Josette and when dear little Hope Mikaelson gave you her blood. Well, I knew it was time to strike. Now when you become a vampire by drinking that blood, you can be in my new coven." Kai said._

"I will never be apart of your coven. What even makes you think I will drink this blood and do what you want?" I say

_"Oh sweet little Josette, you were picked because I admire your resilience but if you die then I will have to go and fetch your sister. Lizzie will work out perfectly as well."_

"Please don't you dare hurt my sister."

 _"Then drink the blood and we can get started."_

I look at the liquid again. It is the first time I realise I am craving it. I feel the hunger that I have never felt in my entire life. It calls to me as I pick it up and put it to my lips. I drink it and it feels like something is finally coming free from within me.

I am turning into a vampire as my eyes glow red and my fangs come out. I rip the restraints of me as I lunge at Kai. he easily steps aside as he casts a spell at me. It hits me hard and I feel a numbness go over me. Kai then stands over me.

_"It will easier if you just bend to my will. This is going to hurt if you resist, I can promise you that Little One." Kai said._

Kai starts chanting and I can feel the same way I did when Penelope was casting a spell on me. I try to fight but in my newly turned vampire state, I am just not strong enough. I finally let go when the pain gets too much. I feel different like I'm not myself anymore.

_"Stand up, Josette," Kai commands_

It feels like I didn't even give that command to my body as I lift off the ground and now I'm facing Kai. I still want to rip his head off but I fear my body wouldn't allow me to that. I feel completely trapped.

** 3 Months after. **

**Josie POV**

Kai and I were walking along the street. We were in New Orleans I think. I remember Hope telling me about it. I miss Hope a lot. When we left the prison world we haven't stayed in the same place for long. So city to city we went. He wouldn't really tell me what we were doing but I could tell it was for a sinister plan that he had came up with.

_"New Orleans is lovely, isn't it Josette?" Kai said._

"Yeah, it's a lovely place, Kai," I say

Kai spots someone and he directs for me to follow. It is a girl walking alone and she disappears down a dark alley. We follow her and Kai runs and attacks her. He bites into her as he drinks her blood. The poor girl is screaming and that's when I realise that she is trying to do a spell. She must be a witch. I lift up my hand and silence her.

_"Good job Josette. Come here and have a taste little one." Kai said._

I come forward and bite into her. It tastes amazing and I savour the taste as we both drain her. When we are done Kai tells me to go round the corner and I do as instructed. A few minutes pass by and he comes out. 

_"That was fun. Wasn't it Josette?"_

"Yes, Kai," I say as a smile appears on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment.


	10. Return to New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Kai explore New Orleans.

**Hope POV**

I was shattered. I couldn't explain it. It felt like a part of me had been ripped from my body. I was still lying in my Davina's arms unable to move. At some point, she had lifted me and taken me to the seat. I couldn't even speak so I just sat there. Davina stayed with me the whole time, not asking any questions or even trying to get me to open up.

After a while, Davina spoke.

"Look we will have to tell her family what happened. I think we should take you to New Orleans and ask if they could meet us there. Okay?"

I don't move to speak but I know Davina is right. I look at her and nod. We both get in the car and Davina sends a message to Alaric telling him to go to New Orleans to meet us.

Soon we are on the road and for the rest of the car ride, I just contemplate what to do. I have lost Josie. I couldn't save her. I don't know how I'm going to tell Alaric and Lizzie. They have lost so much already and now Josie. They won't be able to take it.

We arrived in New Orleans and I was looking at the city that was my home. Ever since my Dad died I haven't been able to come back here but this is my home. I can feel a strange pull to it that has only escalated in the past couple of days. I was looking out the window when I saw a flash of brown hair in an alley. I took a second look but there was nothing there. I must be seeing things.

Me and Davina finally arrived at the MIkaelson compound. Home Sweet Home. Freya and Keelin were waiting for us at the door. They each gave me a hug as Davina filled them in on what happened. 

"We did a locator spell for Josie and she was killed by someone," Davina said.

"How did this happen?" Freya said

"We are not sure. The girl's family are on their way. We will have to tell them the unfortunate news about Josie." Davina said.

"Hope are you okay?" Keelin said.

It was like the flood gates had opened for the first time since I first found out about Josie. I collapsed on to the nearest seat and just started crying. Freya hugged me while I let everything out.

The doors opened. Alaric and Lizzie came through

"Where's my daughter?" Alaric said.

**Josie POV**

We had settled down in a bar that seemed kind of familiar. Kai was talking to some girl at the bar so I took a seat at a nearby table. It was cosy and smelled strongly of alcohol. Kai got done with the conversation and came over with two drinks and set them down.

_"A drink little one, I know you are craving blood but that will have to wait. I've been told your family is in town. It is time to have a little fun with your dear daddy, wouldn't you agree?" Kai said._

"Whatever pleases you, Kai," I say

_"The plan is going perfectly, I have you which is great but I still need that bratty sister of yours. We will need to attack and get her. It isn't in my best interest to take on 4 Mikaelson's at once. But you can go in and get her and get out before anyone knows any better."_

"Okay, what would you have me do?"

_"They are in a building not far from here. I think it is time dear Josette that you go home."_

Kai smiles. I can't help but smile with him.

**Lizzie POV**

I have just been given the worst news of my life. My dad holds on to me fiercely. He is crying. My whole world is coming down knowing that my beautiful sister is dead. Josie was the most amazing person to walk in this world. It shouldn't have happened. The bastard that is responsible for this will pay. I will kill Penelope if it's the last thing I do. 

I see Hope being consoled by her aunt's. She looked just like I felt. I know she has been looking for months and it can't have been easy to see this. I go over and hug her.

"Thank you for doing everything you did," I say

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I coul... couldn't save her. I couldn't protect Josie." Hope says

"You did everything you could. Josie was grateful to have you in her life." I say

My dad was sitting down now. Davina was over saying something to him. Freya and keeling were just standing there holding onto one another. 

**Josie POV**

I was walking up to the door of the Mikaelson Compound. It felt weird to be here and I wasn't sure why my family were here. I was a completely different person than the one I was when I left. I didn't want to see them yet because I was afraid of their reaction. I had no choice in the matter as my feet kept moving me forward.

I had reached the front door and could hear voices inside. I looked in and saw Lizzie and Hope talking about something. The next person I saw was my dad and he was talking to some woman. 

That's when Hope looked up as I opened the door fully.

**Hope POV**

I thought I was dreaming. Maybe I had passed out and this wasn't real. Josie was standing there and she looked beautiful. Lizzie had glanced over too and looked shocked.

"Josie" I barely managed to get out.

That's when everyone looked over in surprise. Alaric got up and ran over and hugged his daughter with such fierceness. It felt like a long time before Josie let go and then hugged Lizzie. Lizzie was crying but Josie just looked emotionless. Almost like she couldn't believe she was really here. 

Josie then looked at me and a huge smile came on her face. She walked over and put me in her arms. It was like the world stopped again. It was like it completed me and my shattered heart was slowly being put back together. 

"I am so sorry I left as I did," Josie said.

"It's okay. I'm just happy that you are okay and alive." I say

There was something that went over her face. Josie looked emotionless again but with a hint of a smile. That's when I realised what was different about her. 

I couldn't hear a heartbeat.

**Josie POV**

_Don't let them know you're a vampire._

I tried my best but Hope was looking at me strangely. She had to know there was something off about me. I asked to speak to Hope alone. We went upstairs.

"Josie I have to ask this, I wouldn't but I've seen you die. Please tell me if you are a....."

I tackled Hope on to the bed and started kissing her. I hadn't realised how much I had missed this until we were alone together. It was amazing and it felt even better than before. With all my emotions heightened it was the best thing ever and I didn't want to stop.

Hope grabbed hold of me like she never wanted to let go again. I could stay in this moment forever but I knew I came here for one specific job.

**Hope POV**

I was so caught up in kissing Josie. I had needed this ever since she was taken. I felt a prick on my neck but then it started to hurt. Then it turned into a euphoric feeling that I couldn't quite put together. That's when I noticed myself suddenly feeling weak. I threw Josie off of me and was greeted by a sight I will never forget.

Josie had blood spilling out of her mouth. Her eyes were red and full of hunger.

"You are a vampire." I say

"I knew it wouldn't take long for you to figure out. You are the amazing Hope Mickaelson."

It was like her whole personality had changed. Josie didn't seem like herself anymore. Josie raised her hand and started chanting. I was lifted off the floor and thrown threw the windows and off the balcony to the street below. I hit the ground before I could have even said a spell that would have helped me.

**Josie POV**

Now that Hope was taken care of I went to find Lizzie. I could tell Kai was on his way. I had to make way for his arrival. I was walking down the stairs when Davina approached me.

"Hey Josie, what was that noise?" Davina said.

I felt the power rage within me. I lifted my hand and knocked her out. Freya was up on her feet trying to summon a spell. That's when she was also hit with a spell that broke her arm and threw her against the wall. But it wasn't me. I turned around to see Kai standing there.

_"Excellent Josette, but now it's time for me to have a little fun."_

"Kai, how the hell did you get out of that prison world?" Alaric said.

_"Oh, you know. Brainwashed a child. Used her to escape. Details later." Kai said._

Dad ran at him but Kai simply moved his hand and chains wrapped around him and tied him to the ground. Kai then turned to Keelin.

_"Hello wolf, names Kai. What is yours?"_

"Your worst nightmare," Keelin said.

Keelin started changing when Kai shot a spell that made her transform fully and then knock her out in wolf form. Lizzie was standing there. She tried to siphon from the walls but I stopped her by bringing her to me and tying her arms behind her back.

"Josie, what the hell are you doing? Let me go." Lizzie said.

_"Calm down little witch. If you struggle, it will only be worse for you. Josie take her with you"_

Kai started moving his hands and a portal opened. I was about to step through when Hope entered.

"Josie. Please don't do this. I can help you." Hope said.

I turned around and gave Lizzie to Kai.

"Take her through. I will just be a second."

I gave him a wicked smile.

"Okay Josette, don't be long. If you don't come through I will kill your sister." 

Kai stepped through so it was just me and Hope. Hope looked like she still hadn't recovered from her injuries from the fall. 

"Josie please if your under some kind of spell I can help you. Don't do this." Hope said.

"I am having the best time of my life. There is no spell. This is who I have always been Hope."

"Josie this isn't you. You wouldn't hurt anyone. You have the perfect soul. I love you, Josie Saltzman."

I felt bad for a moment but then it quickly faded.

"What a shame Hope that you can't join me in our Prison World."

I pick up a wooden stick from the stairs that I broke.

"I won't hurt you, Josie. I could never. I don't think my wolf could ever let me do that to you." Hope said

"I don't feel the same way sorry Hope," Josie said.

**Hope POV**

I stay true to my word. I won't lift a finger to hurt her. All I can do is stand there as Josie lifts up the wood and throws it at me. It goes through my chest and out the other side. I fall on my knees. Josie walks over and sticks her hand in my chest.

"This is usually your father's speciality but I will make an exception," Josie said.

Josie was smiling. There wasn't an ounce of regret or remorse for her actions. It hurt more than I would ever know once Josie ripped my heart out. Josie put it to her mouth and drank from it. 

Hope's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Josie laughed as she stepped through the portal and it disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Josie talk. MG arrives in New Orleans

**Lizzie POV**

I had been pulled through by this man into the portal. When we got to the other side he threw me on the bed. I tried to get past him back in the portal. H grabbed me and restrained me to the bed.

_"Ah ha, not a chance Elizabeth. You stay right there or I will kill your sister once she steps through the portal. Good little one. I don't think we have been properly introduced yet. I'm Kai, your uncle. I know your father and I killed your mother. Despite that, I assume we will become fast friends." Kai said._

"What, you killed our mom. How could you kill your own sister." I say

_"Oh, you will find out soon enough. You will want to kill your sister by the end of it. Trust me. Josette is my little pet now and soon you will be too little one."_

Josie stepped through the portal and she was covered in blood. Her eyes were blazing red and there was a hunger I hadn't seen before.

_"Josette, I see you had some fun I assume. Who did you kill? One of the witches, your dad perhaps?"_

"I killed Hope Mikaelson." 

Josie looked so happy about the fact. She was a completely different person. I couldn't believe that she killed Hope. That's when I noticed that she held a heart in her hand. I almost threw up. 

_"I didn't order you to that. How dare you go against my wishes Josette. We had a plan and killing Hope wasn't apart of that."_

"Don't worry Hope is dead, she won't be a threat to us now."

"I'm no idiot Josette. Hope is the powerful tribrid that I hear everyone talking about. She has vampire blood coursing threw her body. You have just gone and made her even powerful."

"It's fine I ripped it out, see."

Josie held up the heart in her hand. She looked almost proud but there was a glint of hurt in her eyes.

_"You better hope she is dead. Pun intended. If Hope is still alive then she could get in the way of my plan."_

"Don't worry if she isn't dead I will just have to kill her again."

"Fine, I'll go check on Penelope. Stay and watch your sister."

"Yes, Kai."

Kai left and me and Josie are left on our own.

**MG POV**

I had ignored Dr Saltzman and had followed them to New Orleans. I got to the place that their car was parked outside of. There was glass all over the street so I sped into the house. There was carnage everywhere. I must have just missed some kind of battle. There was wolf lying on the floor who was next to Freya. A brown-haired girl lay next to the stairs. Dr Saltzman was a few feet away.

Freya started to sit up where she was.

"Freya, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay. Check on hope."

I looked around, that's when I saw Hope. She was lying in a pool of blood. I went over to check on her but I could tell there was no pulse. 

"Hope, Hope, Hope please wake up."

Freya was tending to the werewolf who was laying on the ground.

"She will be fine MG. Hope has vampire blood so she should wake up soon hopefully."

"Are you sure, her hearts missing."

"What"

It must have been the first time Freya had seen it. She ran over and collapsed on the floor. There was a spell she did saying it over and over.

"No, no, no, no. I haven't seen people came back when their heart has been ripped out. It's how people kill vampires. Josie must have known.

"What do you mean Josie knew?"

"We were blindsided. Josie showed up but then she was a vampire. This guy Kai was with her. They completely destroyed all of us."

"Wait, where is Lizzie?"

"They took her. I don't know what for."

How could they take Lizzie? I had to get her back. I love her.

Freya lifts the wolf with magic when the girl with the brown hair wakes up. She goes over to hope and lifts her with magic. 

"We should get her somewhere comfortable. Come upstairs."

We took her up to I assume what is her room. Once she is laid down on he bed.

"I'm Davina by the way. Hope's aunt."

Davina sticks out her hand and I shake it.

"MG," I say.

"Well MG, we are going to have a to wait a while for Hope to wake up. I've seen vampires come back to life but rarely do they survive when their heart has been ripped out."

"Do you think Hope will come back to life."

"Hope is strong she will. We all better pray she does because if not, Klaus will come back from the afterlife and kill all of us for not protecting his daughter."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"No, I mean that literally."

Oh shit.

**Josie POV**

Kai had just left us alone for one minute. I am surprised how much he seems to trust me already. That may come in handy at some point. There is a flicker of hurt that I can almost feel. I know it's there. I should feel bad about killing Hope but it's like I can't reach it. It is close but yet so far.

I look over and see Lizzie staring at me. 

"If looks could kill I guess I would be dead. Well, I am dead so, nevermind." I say

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lizzie yells.

"What do you mean sister? I am just like I have always been. But until Kai freed me from that prison that you call a school. I am the real me." I smile as I say the words.

"No, you are not my sister. My sister is Josie. The kind one. You have just taken over her body. Either that or Kai has done something to mess with your head."

"Perfect Josie Saltzman. Always looking out for others. Always helping people. The kind sister. Lizzie do you know how pathetic you sound. You're the weak one. You have never known real love or friendship. Everyone around you just puts up with you. Once Kai is finished with you will be who you have always meant to be."

"What has he got planned? Tell me now Josie!"

"I can't give everything away Lizzie. That would spoil all the fun now, wouldn't it? You will just have to have hope that you will get out of this alive. Okay?"

Kai enters.

_"Josette, we need to go back to New Orleans. We have a job that needs to be done, remember?"_

"Yes Kai, what about Lizzie?"

"You can leave her with Penelope. She can get started on the spell while you and I have some more fun. Come on now."

"Do you think it's safe to go back with what we just did, Uncle?"

_"Should be grand little one. They won't expect us to be under their noses. They are not smart enough to think like me of course."_

"Of course."

_"Don't mock me little one. You know better."_

I bow in a sarcastic manner. Kai starts laughing and I join in.

"Now I'm sorry to leave you so soon Elizabeth but plans are in motion that can't be stopped now, We will be back soon child. Sit tight."

Kai created a portal and stepped through.

"Goodbye, dear sister. I hope to see you soon enough." 

Josie winked and followed Kai.

**Lizzie POV**

The door opened and Penelope stepped in.

"You Bitch!" I say


	12. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Penelope plan an escape. MG deals with the aftermath of what happened.

**Penelope POV**

**The week after Josie turned.**

I felt like I couldn't move. Kai had told me to stay here so I did. But I could tell it was fading out. Kai and Josie had been gone for a while doing something. He hadn't exactly told me what that was. 

It had been ages since I last spoke to Kai. I was fighting so hard all the time to try and get out of his control but nothing worked. Somehow though when he went out of the Prison World, his hold wasn't as strong as it was when he was here.

That's when I felt it loosen ever so slightly. It wasn't much at first but little by little his hold on me was getting weaker. Kai must be putting all his power on controlling Josie so he has little left for me. 

When I finally did break from the spell I was all alone in this place. I would wander around a deserted town just like where I came from. Only there was no one here. I went to my room in the school but everything felt off. There was nothing to do just I nearly went mad. I tried every spell I could think off to get out but nothing worked.

**Present Time**

One day though I could feel Kai's presence again but he hadn't gained control of me yet. I went back to the twin's room and could hear voices. They were Josie and Kai talking. But then I heard Lizzie. They must have completed their mission if they have successfully managed to get her.

Kai comes out after they finish and turns to me.

_"Penelope, sorry it took so long. Getting Lizzie and carrying out our plan got a bit complicated. Elizabeth is staying here while Josette and I go back to New Orleans. Play nice now. You know how much we need her for the plan. Got it?"_

"Yes, Kai."

_"Excellent. Now if you will stay here I need to fetch something before we depart."_

I did as I was told. Josie and Lizzie were still talking in their room and I couldn't hear them. When Kai came back, he and Josie left through a portal. I opened the door.

"You Bitch!" Lizzie says

Lizzie was obviously not pleased to see me. 

"Enough of that Lizzie. I am not the enemy here." I say

"Of course you are. You took Josie away from us and turned her into a vampire."

"Kai was controlling me up until recently. As for Josie being a vampire, you can thank Hope Mikaelson for that."

"Josie killed Hope so I don't think that's possible."

Lizzie actually looked really sad. I think she is crying.

"Isn't Hope this all-powerful Tribrid. Doesn't she have vampire blood in her system?"

"I'm not sure. It's not like she tells anyone. Not even her best friend."

"Wait, you and Hope are friends. Since when did that happen?"

"When she first arrived at the school. We have hung out since that day and developed a friendship."

"Okay. Noted."

"So what's your plan on getting us out of here?"

"Well I have been trying to get out of here since Kai and Josie left the first time and nothing has worked. It has been a year and I still have made no way of getting out. I thought maybe two witches are better than none."

"Wait, a year? It's only been 3 months."

"No, I have been literally counting the days in here. It's been a year and 2 months since I first got here."

"That can't be possible."

"Kai is always going on about how he was in one of these for like 100 years. Maybe time moves differently from the outside world."

"We need to get out of here then."

**MG POV**

It had been a couple of weeks since the fight with Josie. We were all still recovering from it. Hope had still not woke up yet. Which was strange because normally a newly turned vampire will wake up within 24 hours. But Freya believes since she hasn't got her heart to pump the blood through, there is something stopping her from coming back.

Alaric told us all about Kai and what exactly they did to him the last time he tried to kill them. Keeling was still a wolf and hadn't managed to turn back yet. Freya was dealing with that while Davina worked on Hope.

Worse than that there was something happening in New Orleans. Witches in the different covens in the city had been reporting deaths to Freya. Saying that their bodies were found with carvings in them. Everyone was on edge. 

We were just waiting for Kai or Josie to come back and finish us off. I just missed Lizzie so much. I can't stand thinking that if I never see her again I will never get the chance to tell her how I feel. I hope she is okay and not hurt. I couldn't bear it if she's hurt.

"Hey MG, come up here," Davina said.

I rushed upstairs to Hope's room.

Hope was still lying on the bed. Since that night her clothes had been changed and blankets had been wrapped around her. 

"What's up?"

"I have been looking at spell after spell trying to figure out which one might work on her or help bring her back to life. I think I have found one. There is a way to tap into her inner wolf. It Hope is still alive in there then hopefully her wolf can help bring her back to the land of the living."

"How does it work?"

"Well, we would need another werewolf. Keeling has volunteered to it. Then if Keelin can connect with Hope's wolf and then guide her back here we might just be able to get her back."

Just the Freya walked in followed by Keelin. She walked up to Hope and started sniffing her. Keelin let out a long howl and whimpering. Davina started the spell with Freya joining in to help. It started off slowly and then the chanting got quicker as the lights in the room flashed.

There was a big explosion of energy as all of us were pushed back. Keelin let out another howl as she left the room.

"Well, did it work?" Freya asked.

"If Hope hasn't awakened then it means her wolf is gone."

Davina started crying and then Freya walked over and hugged her. She was crying too.

"I am going to perform a spell that I have been holding off. It will reveal if Hope has made it over to the other side and is at peace."

Freya walked over and raised her hand. She whispered some words and then it was over as quick as it started.

"Hope is at peace and on the other side. She is home with her mom and dad."

"No, please Freya there must be something we can do."

"There is not. I'm afraid without her heart, Hope is gone. Rest easy child. Your fight is over. Rest In Peace."

Freya started saying a prayer as Davina sat down beside Hope stroking her hair. It was then that I noticed that Dr Saltzman was standing by the door. He was crying and looked like he couldn't hold himself up anymore. I went over and hugged him. He leaned on me as he cried. I couldn't believe that Hope was gone. She was too powerful. We need her.

Please come back to us Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about what you felt about the chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	13. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope meets someone new. Lizzie and Penelope bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally going to go with Hope seeing her parents gain but decided against it. Instead I went with this. Hope you Enjoy it.

**Hope POV**

Hope was in a dark place. She didn't really know where she was or how she got there. I couldn't see anything. It felt weird like I wasn't breathing or I wasn't fully here. I got up to move but then I realised that I was tied to the ground. My foot was shackled to the ground, or if you could even call it the ground. There was smoke everywhere without a source that it was coming from. I tried to tear it off but it wouldn't work. 

It felt like forever since I had woken up. There didn't really seem to be anyone else here that she could tell. I had tried calling for anyone for hours and hours but there was no response. I have tried my powers but they don't seem to be working.

I heard a laugh like an echo but I couldn't tell where exactly it was coming from. 

"Yeah, it took me forever to get out of those." 

There was a girl standing in front of me with long blonde hair. She was smiling and looking at me up and down.

"Hey, I'm Spencer."

**Lizzie POV**

Me and Penelope had been stuck in here for what felt like weeks. We had tried every spell in the book but none had even made a dent in trying to get out of this prison. I was now walking around the deserted town. Everything looked the same but something was always off. It was the only thing to do before I went mad.

There had been no sign of Josie or Kai for 2 weeks in here. I can only imagine how much time has passed outside in the real world. I felt my bracelet. It was still the same. Me and Hope had given each other friendship bracelets when we were young. It was a way of being able to tell where the other person was. 

It had felt empty now. She hadn't felt anything in weeks. Which was sad because if Hope really was gone then what would she do. She had lost her best friend. She would never see Hope again.

They hadn't really got a chance to talk much since they were in the forest. If Josie really killed her, she would never forgive herself. Hell, even I can't stand the sight of her at the moment. I know it's not fair but if Kai hadn't given the order to kill Hope, then why did Josie do it? So many questions and so much time to think about what is going on in my head.

I think I was close to having another episode. I hadn't taken my meds in a while and was kind of struggling with it. It could happen any day now and I'm not sure what to do. That's when I hear Penelope calling my name.

"Hey Lizzie, I was wondering where you wandered off too."

"It's not like I can get very far," I say sarcastically 

"Hey, it's just you and me in here together. Don't get pissed at the one person trying to help."

"I'm sorry, I can feel an episode coming on. I need my meds desperately."

"Okay, just calm down. We are going to get out of here. I promise."

Penelope put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. She smiled at me.

"We are going to save Josie from whatever hold Kai has on her. We get ourselves out of here and then we can go and do that. Just hold it together. I know you can."

"I just... I miss Josie and hope. I don't know what to do or what Kai has planned for us. It's just all too much. I can't deal with this."

**Penelope POV**

Lizzie starts crying. I'm not too sure what to do. I grab her and pull her in for a hug. It feels nice to be giving and getting comfort from someone. Kai had never given me an ounce of comfort. Not once. I hadn't really realised I needed this. We held onto each other for a while. Then I started to feel something strange. I could feel kind of light-headed.

I backed away and glanced down. Lizzie's hands were glowing red.

"Lizzie, you were syphoning me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to do that. We were having a moment and I just can't stop it."

"No that's not what I meant. You have your powers back. You can get us out of here."

"How do I do that?"

"Here, let me show you."

Penelope grabbed Lizzie's hand and started the spell.

**Hope POV**

"Who are you?" I asked

"I told you I'm Spencer." She laughed again and then hid her face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, sorry. I don't really meet that many people in here and I'm kind of shy. I get flustered around pretty girls. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Shit, I'm going to go. Bye."

"No, please don't go. I need your help to get out of these chains."

"It takes a while for some reason. I woke up a couple of years ago with them on. It took me a while to get them off but one day they just fell off. It's an uh... waiting game."

"Okay, I need to get out of here like now. I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout. I'm Hope by the way."

Spencer walked over and shook my hand.

"Why have you been here for so long?"

Spencer sat down. There was something familiar about her but I couldn't quite place what it was.

"I'm not 100% sure. I was fighting this vampire one day and I think he got the better of me. I was dying on the street and the next thing I knew was I was here. In this cold and dark place. Alone. I've just been walking around but from what I can tell there is no way out of here." 

"Wait, so you know about the supernatural world. If you don't mind me asking what faction are you from?"

"Well, I was born a witch. Come's from my grandmother. Then I accidentally hit someone with my car one day and boom, I was a werewolf. So I am two of them if that makes any sense."

"Woah, I have heard of the hybrid being a vampire and a werewolf. Even a mix of vampire and witch but never a witch and a werewolf. But I can't talk I am all three so there's that."

"That's so cool Hope. You don't mind if I call you Hope, do you? Silly question, what else would I call you."

"Hope's fine. Why do you seem so nervous?"

"That's just me. Always nervous. My mom said I get the weird things from my dad. She didn't think he was all there because trust me, he did some terrible things from what I heard. He was a hybrid too. That's were my werewolf side comes from."

"That makes sense. I get mine from my mother. The witch side from my grandmother who was totally evil. Then the vampire blood that runs through my veins is from my dad. Trust me, he wasn't the best either. But he was around me and cared about me a lot so I still loved him."

"Well, I've only heard stories about mine. Left when I was three and he never came back, unfortunately." 

"I'm sorry to hear about that. My dad passed away recently and I know it can be hard to deal without a father. I know it's not the same because you maybe never really knew your dad but the loss is there all the same." 

I tear up a bit because it is still hard talking about my mom and dad. They were such a big part of me and when I died I kind of hoped I would be reunited with them. It was nice talking to Spencer. I can't believe she had spent so much time here alone.

"Hope, I am so sorry. I had no idead. Stupid me, talking about my dad when you are still grieving. I do this sometimes, I don't really think about what I say. I'm sorry, I'll just leave, I shouldn't have bothered you, I just can't, can't can't....

Spencer started to babble but I reached out to grab her hand.

"Spencer. Don't worry, you didn't bother me. It's been kind of nice actually talking to someone. Up until recently I was a bit of a loner so it's good to talk to anyone at this point."

Spencer smiled. It seemed like she did that often. It was pretty.

"Ok, sorry again. Sometimes I ramble and with not really talking to anyone in a really long time I just need to reajust to it. But you are really cool Hope. It's nice to talk to you too. 

Was she leaning in or was it just me. We were so close. Only inches away.

Then there was a a bang from somewhere in the distance and all of a sudden my shackles came off.

"Fuck, it's the monster. Come on let's go. NOW!"

Spencer grabs my hand and we start to run.

"What monster, what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, we need to get away from it. Just follow my lead. You will be safe. I promise."

I don't know why I had total faith in this person but call it a gut feeling. I let Spencer lead me into the dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter.


	14. Confined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie has a revelation. Kai realises something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all so much the feedback on this story. This is my first fanfic about Hope and Josie. I didn't really know what to expect but it has been great and I will keep updating this story because I am enjoying it

**Josie POV**

Me and Kai had been in New Orleans for months. We had continued on with out mission which involved killing a lot of witches. Not really sure why Kai needed to do this but I kept obeying him no matter what. At the minute I was sitting in a bar waiting on a certain witch to come through.

Kai had directed me towards a head of the coven witch. I was waiting for a while but I was told from a reliable source that she frequented this bar. So I waited. Then a girl came in with brown hair and shining blue eyes. You could tell this woman was a leader, from the way she walked into the bar demanding everyone's attention. This girl couldn't have been older than 21.

There was two people with her that separated and went to find somewhere not to look too inconspicuous. Obviously everyone had heard of the recent witch deaths in this town. All the witches were walking in groups, not going out unless they absolutely had to. It made it hard for us but they came out at some point. When they did we struck. No mercy.

I got up and walked over to her. She could sense me coming but didn't turn around.

"Hey there. Can I buy you a drink?" I say

Look, I'm not in the mood so you can just.....? She says.

She turned around and her eyes looked me up and down.

"Actually, never mind. Hello beautiful. You can buy me a drink anytime."

"Of course. I am Josie, and you are?"

"I'm Beth. I've never seen someone as beautiful as you around New Orleans, you must be new Josie."

"Oh I am just passing through. I heard from a friend it was great town and wanted to stop by. The people aren't bad on the eyes either."

I make a show of eyeing her up and down and licking my lips. I know this girl is probably innocent but frankly I didn't care. I would finish the mission and make Kai proud.

"Yeah, I know some people are just naturally hot. You would know, wouldn't you Josie?"

"We had started to do shots. It had become really fun and I by the end of it I wasn't as hammered as her because of my vampire metabolism. This was going to be easy.

"Should we go find somewhere more private, Beth?" I whisper is her ear.

"Yeah, I would like that very much Josie. Come on, I know just the place. Follow me."

Beth took my hand and lead me outside. We walked across the street and down and alleyway. I was about to ask where we were going but then she pushed me against a wall and started kissing me furiously. Her hands were roaming all over my body. It honestly felt amazing. With my sense heightened it was the most glorious thing ever. 

I only got a little tester when I made out with Hope. **I miss Hope**. Shut up stupid brain, I concentrated on Beth and put my hand up her shirt. She stopped me and continued to take me a long a row of buildings before we stopped at a door. Beth opened it and dragged me inside.

It was a small house but I didn't really focus much because she had taken my shirt off. I wasn't really thinking when I decided to take hers off but my vampire speed took over and I ripped it off her. Beth looked horrified for a moment but then she smiled.

"That was hot. You are a vampire. I've never had sex with a vampire before."

The logical part of my brain was telling me to just kill her and leave. But what was one more request before I ended her life. What the hell. Lets go.

"Then you will enjoy this, baby."

I grabbed her and through her on the bed. I used my vampire speed to run over and take her trousers off her. It was a great feeling like I was in control for once in what had felt like ages. We started kissing again as our hands started to roam around each others bodies. 

I went low and ripped her underwear off. I tasted her and Beth started to moan while pulling on my hair. That made me go even faster and sooner than expected she was shouting out my name as she had an orgasm.

Beth was smiling down at me.

"Guess it's my turn."

Beth took of my underwear and put her fingers in me. She started slow but then the pace quickened up and it was the best I had felt in a while. **You don't want to do this, stop it.** There goes that stupid mind of mine again. It's been doing that a lot lately. 

I try to focus again. But all I can feel is Hope lying somewhere dead. What have I done. Its pulled away when I feel an orgasm. It like a euphoric feeling that I can't explain. **Break Free now.**

"Oh my god, Hope!" I say.

"Okay, my name is Beth but I guess I'll take the compliment."

"No, I have to go find Hope. You need to hide, someone is going to kill you. Here come here now."

I start chanting the spell to make her seem like she is dead.

"I'm so sorry Beth but you need to find somewhere to hide. The leader of a witch coven has got to have a connection that they can use."

"How do you know about that."

"Just go now, you have to trust me Beth. Leave and go and hide."

"NOW" I scream

My eyes turn red as I feel an anger I can't place.

Beth looks unsure but grabs her clothes and runs out the door. I get changed and head out into the night with one goal in mind.

**Kai POV**

_I have been waiting a while for Josette to return. It doesn't usually take her this long but I know she will come back to me. I can still feel her energy that she is attached to me._

_All of a sudden it is gone. I stand up, this can't be. Josette could never get away from me. She is not that strong. I start to get angry. If she has been able to get out of my control then everything is over. This can't happen._

_I start to try and see if I can feel Penelope. Its faint but it is there. When I'm not in the Prison World I don't have as much power over her because I focus as much as I can on Josette and the others. I feel the slightness of the pull and I realise it's only a matter of time before Josette is back under my spell. She is a fighter but she won't last long._

The pull is back in full when the door opens.

"Hey Kai, sorry it took so long but this bitch was a fighter. Here."

_Josette holds out the bag to me to prove that the witch is dead. I take out a human heart and do the spell to check. It comes back clear._

_"Nice one Josette. My perfect fighter."_

"As always Kai."

_"We are nearly there just one more witch and we can leave this stupid town."_

"Okay, who is the last witch."

_"You know her. Freya Mikaelson."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter.


	15. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Penelope escape the Prison World. Hope returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit a of longer chapter than most. Apologies for he delay but it took a while to write this.

**Penelope POV**

I was feeling my magic being taken slowly by Lizzie. It was draining me but I needed her to do it so she got her strength to break us out of here.

"Lizzie, listen to me. Don't stop. Keep going until I tell you to stop. Okay."

Lizzie nodded and continued to drain the magic. It took a while but when was nearly finished I told Lizzie to stop.

"Now Lizzie, you are going to have to try and open a portal to our world."

"No Penelope, there is no way I can do that."

"You can. I believe in you. Just do it with me. I want you to picture Josie under Kai's control. All alone and afraid. She needs our help. Hope needs our help too. Id there is even a chance that she is still alive. Now concentrate on our world. We need to get back there. Right now"

**Lizzie POV**

It took me couple of minutes but I could see flashes. First it was MG and my dad hugging. Hope was lying on her bed beside a woman and a wolf. Then it changed, I seen Josie walking down the street with a look of determination in her eyes. A third flash revealed Hope talking with some girl in a dark place. 

It flashed to my dad again and I tried to lock on. Then there was air whipping around my face. I opened my eyes to see a whirling circle blue.

"Lizzie you did it. Come on lets go."

Penelope reached out her hand. I grabbed it and smiled. We walked through.

**MG POV**

I was sitting watching the sunrise. I hadn't been able to sleep much since everything that's happened. I couldn't stop thinking about Lizzie. Where she was and if she was okay. I just wish I could see her again. 

Everyone was on edge. Davina was looking into different spells to bring Hope back. Freya had told her that she was safe and at peace with her parents but that didn't stop Davina with looking through all the books. I don't really blame Freya because she had enough to do with trying to get Keeling to turn back from wolf form.

There was weird sound before a swirling circle of blue appeared in the main room. It through everyone in defence mode. Alaric had moved with crossbow in hand from where he sat watch at the door. Freya and Keelin got ready to attack. Davina came out of the room but now before placing a barrier spell in the room Hope was in.

Two people came through. Lizzie, yes. Wait and Penelope. I ran and hugged Lizzie. She was here and alive. I couldn't believe it. I let go and Alaric came over and grabbed a hold of his daughter. 

"Penelope, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey MG, that's a long story."

"How did you escape from where you where from?" Freya said.

"It was a prison world. We don't know exactly how but I got my magic back and I was able to open a portal. Then we stepped through and came here."

"I should leave. I can't be here." Penelope said.

"Wait what do you mean? You have to stay here and help us get Josie back." MG said.

"Look, in the Prison World I couldn't be controlled but now that I'm back Kai will be able to take control of me again. I'm not sure if he has realised it yet but I can feel the pull taking my mind again."

"Look Penelope, you were just a kid when he last took control of you. You are much more stronger now and can break it. I believe in you. Fight Kai and we will do the same when we go to save Josie. Please do it."

"He's really strong. It hurts to defy him. I don't know how long I can stay in control."

Freya was chanting something and pointed at Penelope. This green light flew out of her hand and into Penelope. Penelope then fell but I caught her luckily just in time. Everyone looked at Freya.

"It's a soul protection spell. When she wakes up, she wont't feel Kai trying to get to her because he won't be able to. She should wake up in a couple of hours once the spell is completed. Now we should work on a way to get Josie back and finally defeat Kai."

All of us nodded in agreement as we went our separate ways.

**Lizzie POV**

I walked up to MG.

"Where is Hope?"

"Upstairs."

"Okay, we will talk later. I just want to see her. I promise."

I walked up to the second floor and over to Hope's room. I remember her talking about it. She used to say that one day she would take me to New Orleans and show me were she grew up. I wish we got the chance to visit here together.

Hope is lying in bed. She looks so peaceful. I sit down and push the hair out of her face. Hope feels so cold. I can't help but start to cry. This shouldn't of happened. We were unprepared for this and I could have done more to prevent it. Now Josie is off somewhere and Hope is lying here dead. I wish she would come back because we need her. I need her.

"Please Hope, if you can here me. Come back to us."

**Hope POV**

We had been running for what felt like ages. There was nothing here but blank space. Spencer was still holding on to my hand and taking us somewhere I didn't know.

"Spencer, where are we going?" I say

"It's just a little further. Come on, we are nearly there."

We were still running when I swear I could hear someone talking. Was that Lizzie? It couldn't be. I must be imagining things. Then it happened again. I could hear her talking.

_**"Come back to us"** _

I stopped running. It was coming from somewhere near.

"Wait, I can hear something. Spencer, I think it might be this way."

"What?" 

I was about to answer when I was knocked down. I flew across the floor. I was getting up and turning around to see what had hit me. Spencer was kneeling down not far from here. I ran over and she was bleeding.

"What attacked us. Spencer?"

"The monster, it's invisible. I never have been able to see it."

"Alright, let's get out of here. I think I can hear someone from where I came from. Come on." 

I lift Spencer up and we are heading for Lizzie's voice when we are both tackled again. I lose Spencer as she is being dragged into the darkness.

"Spencer!"

Spencer gets free by kicking and lashing at the monster. I run to her. She is bleeding really badly. Shit shit, what do I do?

"Hey Hope, it is okay. Go and find your way home. I am good."

"No, I can't leave you Spencer."

"Yes you can. If I die here maybe I will finally move on. I've been stuck here for 2 years running from that thing. I need a break and I think I'm finally about to get one."

I start crying. I have just met this person but I feel an overwhelming responsibility and need to protect her.

"I can't. I can't."

"It was nice meeting you Hope. You have been the best part of these two years. Good Luck."

Spencer gets out of my arms and throws herself off into the distance. She is picked up mid air and taken away. I am shocked how she could do this for me. 

"Leave Now!" 

I hear the voice again and I follow it to a weird looking mirror. I can see New Orleans in it. Lizzie is sitting beside me on the bed. I touch my hand against the mirror and it feels transparent. I step through and I'm falling.

**Lizzie POV**

I had been sitting with Hope now for over an hour. Not much has changed. I keep praying for her to wake up but it's not working. Dad and MG have came in and brought food. MG sat a little while with me and now it's just me again as the sun rises.

I am starting to fall asleep when the something starts to sizzle. I can smell a burning smell as I try to investigate what it is. It takes me a few seconds but I then register it's Hope's skin. Hope is burning. I run over and shut the blinds.

"Dad, Freya. Everyone get up here. Now!"

**Hope POV**

I was feeling strange. It had felt like I was falling but now I was lying still. I could hear faint voices around me. Was that Freya speaking?

"This is strange. If Hope was no longer in her body then it wouldn't have turned vamparic."

"I knew it. I told you she couldn't be dead." Davina said.

"Thank God." Alaric said.

Then there was a sound of a wolf howling. 

I open my eyes and sit up abruptly. I feel kind of like fainting. I have this hunger for blood that I have never had before in my life. I leap of the bed and change instantly into my wolf. I don't know what is happening as I jump out the window and into the early morning air. It was like I was being pulled to someone or something I couldn't quite place. I just knew that my wolf was taking me somewhere but it wouldn't let me know the destination.

I ended up in this weird alley just of the main street. The person I could sense was somewhere nearby but I couldn't quite place. It was so strange. I've never experienced anything like this before. I suddenly heard a noise from behind me. I turned around and was greeted by Keelin. I knew it was her just by looking at her We used to run all the time when I came back to New Orleans. Freya came up behind her with her arms raised.

"Hope its me Freya. We want you to come back home so we can figure what's going on. Please."

I wasn't going to hurt her. It was different being a wolf than before I died. I didn't have the same animal instinct. In fact I felt more human than ever. I put my head up and down to tell her that I understood her. Then I raced off back to the house. Freya was only just behind me by using a spell. Keelin had ran with me to make sure I made it back.

Alaric and Lizzie who were sitting on the seat got really surprised when I ran in unexpectedly. I saw Lizzie and I ran up to hug her. I can't believe I am seeing her again. I though I never would. Lizzie was taken back but then smiled when she knew I wasn't a threat. We hugged for a few minutes before I let go. 

"Hope, I've missed you so much. Even though you are a beautiful wolf can you change back now so I can hug you properly?" Lizzie said. 

I nodded and headed out of the room to change. It felt different than before as well. It was like my wolf was trying to find someone and hadn't been successful. I wrapped myself in the nearest blanket. Davina then came in and gave me clothes. She hugged me fiercely.

"I never want to lose you again, Hope. I love you so much. I am glad that you are okay. You are okay aren't you?"

"Well I died and went to this weird dark demension and now I'm back. I think I'm still trying to get my mind around it."

"Okay, well I am here if you need me for anything."

"Thank's aunt Davina."

Davina left and I got changed. I walked out and was greeted by everyone rushing to hug me. It was great to see everyone again. I thought that I would never be able to make it back.

"Hope, we are so glad you are back." Alaric said.

"Yes we are thrilled." Freya said.

After everyone greeted me they were all eager to find out where I ended up.

"Well, I woke up this dark place. I had no idea where I was or how I got there. It was a while until I got my memories back and was able to remember what happened. I met this girl there. Her name was Spencer. She was the only one that seemed to be there so we stuck together to try and find a way out of there. I heard Lizzie and I followed her voice and that's when this monster caught up with us and.... and Spencer sacrificed herself to save my life.

Freya had this look that I couldn't quite figure out. Sort of sadness mixed with realisation. It quickly disappeared. 

"Then did you just wake up here?" MG asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much I came straight here. My wolf was the first one to fully wake up because the next thing I knew my body was moving without my mind fully registering what happened. I don't know what it was searching for but it had a pretty specific goal in mind."

"Are you more in control of your wolf now? You never did take orders when you were a werewolf because we used to have to knock you out to get you home." Freya said.

"I think so. I feel more aware now and more in control of myself. I wasn't going to hurt you and I sort of knew I could follow you home and my wolf wasn't going to give up a fight. But I still wish knew what my wolf was searching for."

"We will definitely look more in to that Hope but surely you need some rest and if you really are a vampire now. Won't you need human blood to fully complete the transition." Alaric said. 

I almost forgot about that. I have been craving blood and it is getting stronger now. I can feel it now more than ever.

"I volunteer. Hope come on let's go upstairs and we can do it." Lizzie declared.

"No Lizzie. You can't. I will do it because it should be me."

"Dad. I am going to this for my best friend. I couldn't help her when she needed me but I'm not going to miss out on the chance to save her now. I'm not changing my mind on this and you can't stop me."

There were tears in Lizzie's eyes. She was definitely determined.

Alaric didn't look like he was ready for a fight so he agreed. Me and Lizzie headed upstairs as everyone else took a seat and tried to process. Lizzie closed the door behind us.

I turned around.

"Lizzie, I didn't want to ask you this in front of your dad but where is Josie?"

Lizzie didn't immediately answer. She looked really sad. 

"We don't really know Hope. I just got out of a Prison World not that long ago but they filled me in on pretty much everything. No one has seen or heard from Josie since the night she well, you know. They have been looking but if she is with Kai, it's going to be really hard to track her down.

"I know it won't be easy Lizzie but we need to find Josie. I miss her so much and I was really need to talk to her. I don't want her feeling guilty about ripping my heart out. I saw her eyes when she did it and it wasn't her. Kai must be messing with her brain. We need anything that can help us bring her back to us. To me."

Lizzie softened.

"Well, I do know about one thing we can try. Or should I say who."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Penelope"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter. Feedback is much appreciated.


	16. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Penelope talk. Lizzie and MG have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of delay. I will be busy for the next few days but enjoy this one and trust me, more is on the way.

**Josie POV**

** After what happened with Beth **

Josie wasn't sure what to do. She just ran, not really sure where her feet were taking her but she somehow new it was leading her to somewhere important. It was like an instinct. Her body was taking her somewhere she needed to be but her brain hadn't fully caught up yet.

It didn't take long for her to stop and finally realised where she was. It was the Mikaelson Compound. Josie kind of knew why she had acted on instinct. She had thought of Hope not long ago. How she had ripped her heart out and left her for dead. Of course she thought that Hope would wake up again but she knew deep down that hadn't happened yet.

Josie felt in her pocket and immediately came in to contact with it. Hope's Heart. She had never let it go from her side since what happened. It was also like she was carrying around a piece of Hope that might help her.

Josie knew what she needed to do and she didn't know how long she had before Kai had control of her again.

"I'm not really sure why he has lost control or if he's even aware if it yet but I need to act fast."

Josie went over to the other street and levitated to the second floor window where she had threw Hope out of. The glass had been repaired and I could just see inside Hope's room. She was lying on the bed like she was sleeping. I knew she wasn't but it was nice to dream.

I opened up the window carefully and went inside. I walked over and sat down beside Hope and took her hand. It felt amazing to be this close to Hope right now. The last time I had been I hadn't been totally myself. I was with Kai for what felt like forever and I guess the longer being with him the more powerful the spell grew.

I just wish I could have fought threw it but I just didn't have the strength to. I won't make that mistake again. I remember what Hope had said right before I pulled out her heart. Hope love's me. I want her back because the truth is I love her too. 

I love Hope Mikaelson.

I think I have always known but just wasn't confident enough to admit it. I stroke her forehead. Hope is so beautiful. I just can't find the feelings that can perfectly describe this girl. I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"I am so sorry Hope. I shouldn't have let this happen. I want you to know that I'm going to fix this. I will get you out of wherever you are because I refuse to believe you are dead. Unfortunatly I knew we wouldn't be able to beat Kai with the people we had. So I thought we had to add to the already powerful tribid to unlock your full abilties. I should have talked with you first but if you would have seen what I seen, you would have made the same call."

I start crying.

"There is something bad coming. I can feel it. Kai is not just killing witches for fun. There is a method to his madness and I believe this is just the beginning. I will be back to see you once you wake up. I have found the only way to break out of Kai's hold over me. Love. The love I have for your is endless and full of never-ending possibilities. I will break free and come and find you. That is a promise."

I get up and take Hope's heart out. I hold it over her chest while whispering an incantation and the heart slowly goes back into her chest.

I smile.

"I thought you could use that back. Now, please come back and be a badass that I know you are.

**Hope POV**

"Penelope, what the hell is that evil bitch doing here?" I say

"Look Hope, before you go all bad ass tribid on her you should know that Penelope was under Kai's spell and she wasn't in control of her actions. Also she was a huge help in getting us out from the Prison World that we were trapped in." Lizzie said.

I relaxed a little but I still couldn't forgive Penelope. Treating Josie like shit for years and then kidnapping her as she did. My blood boils when I think of her and I just can't get that out of my head.

"Where is she, Lizzie?"

"She is downstairs but please be gentle. Freya put on a spell and she is still quite delicate and upsetting her could undo the spell."

"I just have some questions for her. It's up to Penelope if the conversation becomes hostile or it remains civil."

I felt really light-headed. I had been feeling that way ever since I woke up. I shake it off as we need to talk to Penelope.

We both headed downstairs. MG and Alaric were having a discussion while Davina sat near them looking over some old books. She smiled when she saw me and came over and gave me a hug.

"I am so happy to see you walking about again. How are feeling?"

"Much better, but still not at my strongest." I admit as I smile at her.

"Well I'm here if you need some of my blood. All you have to do is ask."

"I'm fine. Lizzie gave me some of hers and it's helping. I should be fine for another while."

"Okay we will talk later. I am just researching in some of these old books if you need me."

Thanks, aunt Davina."

Davina smiles and resumes reading while I wave to Alaric and MG before heading into the study. Penelope lying there practising magic. She seemed to be invested in it so I made myself known by knocking the door. Penelope turned around and when she saw me she got up and flinched.

"Hope, I heard you woke up but wasn't sure if you wanted to see me."

"I would prefer not to but Lizzie tells me you have information about Kai. Is it true."

"Well I wouldn't say it's extensive information but I believe that I know the most about him out of all of us."

"Go on." I say as I sit down.

"It first started 3 years ago. I was messing around with this book. I found it in the library when I was 14. I could hear whispers and that's when I saw it. It seemed interesting enough and I was bored so I started reading it I couldn't stop. I became invested in Kai's life. It was like and addiction and it was the only drug I craved. I became quite obsessed and kind of related with him in some way. My parents weren't the best growing up and his life resembled mine espically with the abuse he suffered. Mum was a drunk, you know. Anyway it became harder and harder to not listen to the voice in my head telling me to find out something about a place called a Prison World."

"Did you know who you were letting out when you roped Josie into your plan?"

"That's the thing, it was Kai's idea. To get Josie in on it. He said we would need a special witch, called a Syphoner. One time when we and Josie were hanging out our hands lit up. That's when I knew that Josie could help me. It felt wrong but it's if almost like I couldn't stop my body from performing the spell. Then that day after Josie left Kai appeared and promised me so much power. I don't know if he took control of me then or grew over time. All I knew was that I wanted it and agreed to help him with what he needed. We were talking for months after that. Kai trained me everyday but one time he just disappeared with out warning. I never saw him again until he came up to me and told me I had to attack Josie."

"Where do you think he was in that time?"

"I'm not sure. Kai said that he had to trace down this very special werewolf and witch hybrid that needed to be taken care of before his plan could go ahead. He seemed pissed when he came back about how something had gone wrong and never spoke of it again."

Something felt weird but I let it go. There is no way it could have been Spencer. Could it have been. I'm really craving blood but I had some more of Lizzie's after the first. Maybe I needed a lot more to feed my hunger.

"Alright, do you know what he's doing now with killing all the witches?"

"No, he just said he had to kill so many but not what the end goal was. Sorry."

**Lizzie POV**

Penelope seemed really different through the whole speech. She didn't seem as confident as she was before.

"It's okay Penelope. You have told us all you can. Hasn't she been helpful Hope."

"Yeah thanks Penelope. I got to go talk to my aunt a minute."

Hope looked really pale too. I just hoped she would reach full power soon. We really need her.

"Are you okay, Penelope?"

"Yeah Lizzie, I just need to rest more. I'm going to get more sleep."

I smile at her as she leaves.

I need to go talk to MG. We haven't really had a private moment since we returned.

I walk up to him.

"Hey MG, can we talk?"

"Sure Lizzie."

We head upstairs an into one of the empty rooms.

"I'm so sorry we haven't had a chance to talk since I got back. I really just want to tell you something."

"It's okay Lizzie. Things have been crazy here. We are just happy that Hope has came back."

"I know but all I can think about is you."

Wait, really."

"Yes, you dumbass. Sorry, I am seriously trying to work on not saying mean things to people. I felt an episode coming on when I was in the Prison World and I just can't get that feeling out of my head."

"Lizzie, I know that it's hard to go through these things some times but just know that I am here for you. Anytime day or night. I will be here to listen or what ever you need."

"Well, I do have something you can help me with."

"Yeah, what is that?"

"This."

I run forward and put my hands around MG. I kiss him and just fall into this moment. I have been thinking of this the last while. I had always seen each other as just friends but with all the craziness going on I have realised that we are more to each other than that. Something had changed between us and I just couldn't exactly see it the time but it is clear as day now.

We break apart.

"Woah," MG says

"Yeah, Woah," I say.

**Hope POV**

After talking to aunt Freya about everything I am heading back to my room when my heart starts hurting. I have felt bad all day. With the amount of blood I have consumed I should be near full strength by now but it hasn't happened yet. I still crave blood like mad but not actually Lizzie's blood. It doesn't taste as good as my dad or uncle Kol described. It tasted kind of off in a way I can't describe.

"Hope."

I turn around and I think I'm dreaming for a second. Standing in front of me is Josie. Beautiful and full of life Josie. The girl I love.

"Jo... Josie, what are you doing here? Are you okay? Did Kai hurt you?"

"Hey, hey it's okay. I am okay. I am just glad after I put your heart back in that you are okay and alive."

"You gave me my heart back?"

"Well you have mine so it only made sense to give yours back."

I smile and for the first time in what feels like forever its genuine.

"I don't know if you remember what I said you know before but...."

Josie steps closer.

"I remember, I might not have been in control but I remember all of it."

"Then I will say it again. I love you Josie Saltzman. More than life itself."

"I love you Hope Mikaelson. With all of my heart."

**Josie POV**

I grab Hope and are lips smash together in a rush. This is amazing as savour every touch of her body as her hands roam around mine. This is the best feeling in the world. Hope touching me and all of my senses heightened. I enjoy the feeling that the girl I love is the most amazing girl in the world.

We break apart.

"So, how is it being a vampire?" Hope says.

"Oh it's great. There is one thing I want to try with you though."

"Oh yeah."

I nod.

I lift Hope's top over her head and throw it across the room. I kiss her more hard this time and she melts into it. I am sucking at her neck and I bite her. Leaving a mark. Hope speeds and rips my shirt off in the process. We are both topless as we speed towards each other again. I jump up as I rap my legs around Hope's back.

Hope lays me on the bed and takes my trousers of followed by my underwear.

"Your hungry." I tease.

"You have know idea, baby."

Hope starts kissing down my body until she reaches the special spot. Then Hope devours me and I can't help but scream in pleasure as Hope goes quick and then slows it down alternatively. I am nearly there when I decide to flip so Hope is on her back. I rip the rest of her clothes off and start by fingering her. Hope moans or music to my ears as I go quicker. 

Its the best thing I have ever felt.Having sex with Hope was amazing and felt right. I could do this forever which we now could. Oh my shit. This feels so fucking good. 

"Keep going Hope, please."

"Don't worry, we are not stopping now."

At some point Hope slips her fingers in me again and we both keep going until we climax together. At the end Hope bites me and drinks some of my blood. She offers up her hand and I do the same. Hope's blood tastes amazing and it feels like another orgasm from the both of us as we savour the taste. 

"I love you Hope." 

"I love you Josie."

**Spencer POV**

The last thing I remember was the monster dragging me away but then I am awake in the same place where I was killed. It was very dark and it took a few minutes for it to adjust to the world again. I was in the darkness for so long.

I kept hearing a voice in my head.

**_Protect your sister._ **

I have a strong hunger for blood.

I need to find Hope.


	17. Hope and Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since Hope and Josie got to talk and spend time together so this chapter needed to be written. It will be a few days before the next chapter is out but I hope you keep reading because it has been fun writing this.

**Hope POV**

This was the happiest I have ever been in my whole life. I was lying with Josie wrapped up in my arms and I could never imagine a more greater feeling. I was still shocked that she was here but I couldn't quite explain it in words.

I am surprised no one has come to check on me. After me and Josie finished having the most amazing sex ever we didn't even bother to get changed. Josie had fell asleep shortly after and hadn't moved since. I guess even though she is part vampire now she still needs her sleep. We did go for hours though which was quite refreshing.

I do feel whole now and I feel at full strength which is weird because just before we had sex I was feeling completely drained and not at all powerful. Josie starts to wake up slightly and when she opens her eyes, I am met with her beautiful brown orbs that draw me in and I can't help but want to look into them for eternity. 

"Hey beautiful" I say.

"Hello, Hope"

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, now that I'm here with you." 

"I know you may not want to talk about it but if you want to talk to me about Kai, then just let me know and I promise I won't judge you."

Josie looked a bit conflicted.

"Hope, I want to be completely honest with you from here on out and I want to tell you what happened with Kai because I trust you with all of my heart."

"Okay, Josie. Only if you are ready babe. "

**Josie POV**

I wasn't worried about telling Hope because I know she would never judge me or think anything different about me. I loved Hope and I wanted to share my life with her and a part of that is the good and the bad. I can't hide anything from her.

"Okay lets do this. I guess I can start off by talking about when I was killed by Penelope. It was the worst part of my life thinking I was going to die and somehow in that moment I had completely forgot you had given me your blood. I thought for a second that after our first kiss I would never get a chance to tell you how much you mean to me Hope Mikaelson. When I woke up I was confused about how I was still here, that's when I realised I had your blood. Kai then quickly worked to take over me. It hurt like hell."

I am overcome with emotion and start crying.

"Hey, it's okay I am here for you. I you want to stop you can. If you want to keep going, it's completely up to you."

I nodded.

"No I want to. I fought for a bit but ultimately Kai was too strong. Once I was fully under his control when he told me to do something, I did it. Without hesitation, not thinking about the consequences. I couldn't stop. Kai was like a drug and I couldn't get enough of it. I tried so hard to get out from his control but I could't break free from it. Then he started this mission about killing these witches about New Orleans. We started here and haven't really went anywhere else. I am not really sure how much time had passed when we were in the Prison World. I never really thought about it because when Kai wasn't telling us to do something my brain just didn't work. I could think of you a few times, that's when it was the most strongest."

"Why do think he is killing these witches?"

"I am not sure. Kai never told me or Penelope about it. He made.... he made me kill some of them with him. It never felt wrong. I just complied with his witches. We would track the witch to find out where they usually hung out and then stakeout the place. Then me or Kai would lure them outside and then we would strike. It was both of us most of the time but he sent me recently to kill a witch called Beth. She is the head of the witches that live over in the bayou. I lured her away just as I was taught but then she lead me back to her house she must of stayed at when she was in town."

Hope just nodded waiting for me to continue.

"I'm not going to lie to you Hope. One thing lead to another and we had sex. I'm not sure if I wanted it or not but it happened. It wasn't until we finished that my brain snapped out and the first person I thought about was you. I had to come and see you even if it was a risk because I could go back under Kai's control at any moment. I sort of felt like you still hadn't woken up and I had to fix it so I went an put your heart back in hoping that it would be the exact thing you needed to wake up. I had to come check for myself so when I finally managed to break free from his control I came here to make sure.

**Hope POV**

It was a lot of information to take in all at once. To find out Josie had sex with another girl which I couldn't blame her for because she wasn't herself and besides we weren't technically dating at the time. Also we haven't really had the chance to discuss what we are. Maybe we will once all this is over.

"Josie, I understand what you had to do under Kai's spell and I don't hold anything against you. You are so strong and were taking by a guy who used you for his own mission to kill people and none of it is your fault."

"Hope I regret killing those witches but the biggest mistake is the one I don't think I will ever be able to get over. I killed you Hope. I ripped your heart out like you meant nothing to me when the truth is you mean everything to me Hope Mikaelson. When I broke free from Kai's control, you were the one I thought most about. The one person I wanted to come home to. Not my dad, not even my sister but you. You were the only light in the world of darkness I looked at."

Josie was crying full on now. I wrapped her up in my arms and wanted to protect her from the world. From anyone that wished to hurt her. From Kai. In that moment I knew what I had to do. I had to kill Kai to finally set Josie free from his cruel torment. It had to be because I don't think anyone else could kill him. 

"Josie you are the most selfless person I have ever met. You could never hurt me. Even in that moment when you ripped my heart out I couldn't stop loving you. I don't think I will ever stop loving you because it is as easy as breathing even though I guess I won't have to that anymore. At some point I knew I would have to unlock my vampire side. It was inevitable that it would happen. Josie, you just sped up the process. This is not your fault, okay."

"I just want you to know that I am sorry for doing it. I have to tell you the reason for it because something is definitely coming. I can feel it ever since I was under Kai's control. Kai is so powerful, he has no weakness and from what I read in my dad's dairies about him, the same murderous hunger he had when he was placed in that Prison World. I though that unlocking your full abilities would give us the best shot at defeating him and I don't mean putting him back in the Prison World. We should finally kill Kai Parker once and for all."

"Yeah I have been thinking about that and the more and more Kai does I just want to rip his heart out after what he did to you. It isn't if we kill him, it's when we kill him. My family and I have been through worse obstacles than Kai and we have fought them together. Always and Forever. We will get through this too."

"We would need to start on a plan then to take the fight to Kai."

"Yeah we will but at this moment all I want is to spend this time with you because I thought I never would get a chance to again. I thought our first kiss was going to be the last one we shared."

"Trust me Hope, after last night I think we will have the rest of our lives to do things with each other. I mean we do have forever don't we."

"Josie, I know forever is a long time and trust me I want to spend that with you. But if you need some time to think about it, I won't be angry."

Hope, stop it. When I died do you want to know what I saw? It was you and me and the rest of our lives together. I didn't see us growing old. I saw us sitting 100 years from now still in love and not getting bored of it. Because even if Kai didn't kill me, I knew I would kill myself to spend eternity with you. You are my everything Hope Mikaelson. I have known since the first time I met you that you were it. It may have taken a while but it has been worth it. Every single second even when we didn't talk has been great. I love you Hope and I will still love you a thousand years from this very moment.

"Then that's it settled Josie Saltzman. I love you so much."

We start kissing and Josie starts down my neck and bites it. It takes a second for me to realise that she is feeding from me. It feels euphoric. I grab her hand and bite it tasting the sweet flavour of her blood. 

"Can we Hope, if you don't mind."

"Yes, I am ready."

It doesn't take long before Josie starts massaging my breasts and she is kissing me again. It feels so good but I am impatient.

"Lower, please Josie."

"It turns me on so much when you beg. The great Hope Mikaelson."

"Shut up and continue."

Josie starts going lower and then kisses my inner thighs to tease me. Then she moves her finger over it. Its enough to make me moan really loud. I mutter a quiet spell that will shield the room from hearing us. Shit, I forgot to do that earlier. 

Josie then starts getting right into it as she begins to rub faster and then slows while going faster again. Then she sticks her fingers in and starts thrusting really fast. I am screaming at this point. My eyes are glowing yellow but Josie doesn't seem to mind as she then starts licking while keeping two fingers in. I orgasm and it was even better than last night. Last nights was the best I had ever had.

"Josie, you are amazing."

"What, at the sex or just in general."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, it is your turn to fuck me. Get on with it."

I vamp speed so I lift Josie with me and push her against the wall. She is surprised but it quickly turns into a grin. I start fingering her hard as she starts moaning. Josie bites sown on my shoulder to muffle the sounds she is making. I keep going until she cums all over my arm. I lift and my fingers up and savour the taste.

**Josie POV**

I am embarrassed at how quick I came but Hope is fucking so good at this.

"Woah"

"I know."

Hope still has this cockiness about her and she seems to think that we are done. I quickly speed her to the bed and thrown her down it. Then start to scissor her. We are both moaning and I pick up the pace. Hope and I are cuming on each other in a matter of seconds. 

"Holy Shit, Josie."

"Yeah, I've had practice."

We both get back into bed with smiles in our faces and fall asleep again. 

Yeah I definitely could do this forever.

**Spencer POV**

I had been travelling for what felt like forever. I had gotten bus and taxi rides. Now I was jut walking. I wasn't really sure where I was going but I knew somehow I was going in the right direction. I could feel it. I was still craving blood but I had managed to get some from this guy who had cut his arm without him realising.

All I could think about was Hope. Now that I was out I really wanted to see her again but she never told me where she lived so I guess that would have to wait for another time. I continued on this road for another while before I saw a sign in the distance.

When I got closer I could see what it said.

** Welcome to New Orleans. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback.


	18. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie talk to their family. Kai continues his plan.

**Lizzie POV**

"Are you still feeling like Kai is trying to control you?" I say.

"Not as much as before but I still feel a little pull to give in. It's much easier to handle now that the spell is protecting me." Penelope said.

"That's good. I just wish we could find Josie and protect her as well."

Penelope put her hand on mine.

"Don't worry. I think she is closer than you think. We will get her."

"Thanks Penelope. It's great just to talk to someone."

"Any time Lizzie."

"Okay, I am going to go check on Hope. She has been up in that room for ages now."

Penelope smiled and I headed up to Hope's room. She had been quiet lately. I thought as soon as she woke up we would search the entire town for Josie. So far Hope has just been adjusting to coming back now as a full tribid and I totally understand but I just miss my sister.

I reached her room and knocked on the door. After a few times knocking there was no response so I tried pushing on the door. It wouldn't budge. I pressed my hand against the door and I could feel magic on the door. I syphoned the magic from it and opened it.

When I walked in I couldn't have imagined this is my wildest dreams. The room was a mess clothes lying in different corners. The wall was broke from what she could tell. That's when she looked at the bed and felt a mix of surprise and happiness. 

"JOSIE, JOSIE, oh my god your back."

Josie woke up and she had the most red eyes I had ever seen. Her fangs came out and I jumped back surprised. I though I had seen something when Josie was fighting everyone and now I have my thoughts confirmed.

"You are a vampire. I knew it." 

I went to hug my sister and that's when it clicked in my brain. Hope and Josie where under the blanket and no wonder the room is such a mess. I have watched twilight. They had vampire sex. That's when fear kicked in as I got up and started to walk out of the room.

"I am so sorry. I'll come in later. You two should finish up."

"Wait Lizzie, we are done. We we will get changed and meet you downstairs, okay?" Hope says.

"Sorry Lizzie, I should have told you I was back but I had to come talk to Hope first." Josie says

"It's fine. I see you did more than just talk though."

Josie went a deep shade of red and went to hide under the covers. I couldn't help but smile. In the middle of Josie and me talking Hope had already changed. 

"Damn, that was quick."

"Perks of vampire speed."

"Well apparently vampire speed helps a lot for more than just putting on your clothes Hope."

"Lizzie, will you calm down with the sex jokes, please."

"Fine, fine. I'll stop. For now."

"Good, now can you go downstairs and let the others know we will just be a couple of minutes? We are going to have to let everyone know where Josie has been and that she is a vampire now."

"Yeah I can do that. Take your time."

"Thanks Lizzie. I'll talk to you later, okay."

I smiled and the left the room.

I walked down to the lower ground where everyone had gathered round.

"What's happened?" Freya said.

"Well don't all freak out but Josie is back."

All of them cam in with their thoughts all at once.

"Where is Josie?" Alaric said

"Is she okay?"

"How did she get back?"

"Yes, Josie is fine. She is upstairs with Hope and will be down soon. They said they will explain everything. Give them some space and please don't attack them with questions when they come down the stairs."

Everyone nodded but Dad still seemed to want to know what was going on. He looked relieved but confused about what was happening. Josie was going to have to talk to him at some point about her being a vampire. I'm not sure he really got it yet but if there is anyone that had trust issues with vampires, it was him.

"What were they doing all this time?" MG asked.

"Just getting reacquainted." 

**Josie POV**

Well that was a bit awkward but Lizzie seemed fine with it. I thought she would at least be a bit shocked but maybe her and Hope had talked about it when I was gone. I needed blood bad, it was becoming rather strong when I haven't had some in quite some time. Kai had always made sure there was a regular blood flow and now I think I'm having some kind of withdrawal from it.

Hope must have sensed something because she came over and sat down. 

"I know we fed of each other but nothing is stronger than human blood. We will get you fed soon if that's what you are worried about."

"I am just worried what my dad is going to say. He hasn't had the best relationships with vampires and I think he might be angry with me."

"Josie. Don't even think that for a moment. Your dad loves you and that will prevail over any doubts you might have. Trust me. You are still you Josie. A kind selfless person who will help anyone in need. Don't worry, we will get through this together. I promise."

"Thanks Hope. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you with me."

"Well we won't have to find that out again. I'm with you for life Josie. Forever if you want it."

"After this is finally over that's all I want Hope."

"Then's lets finish this. Is it weird that I am more looking forward to going up against Kai than facing our families together?"

"It's not weird at all. We can get through a talk with our families. As you said lets do this."

I stood up and grabbed Hope's hand. We walked out and headed down the stairs. Everyone was waiting around. Penelope and Lizzie were whispering in the corner. I wonder what they are talking about. MG was sitting petting a werewolf near the door. Freya was standing near the wolf to while my dad was pacing frantically about the place. When he saw me a smile lit up his face as he raced towards me to pull me into a hug.

It felt great to be in my dads arms again. I had missed him and it must feel great for him to have me back. Hope had told me he hadn't been able to sleep since I was taken. We remained in the hugs for a few minutes while Hope went over to talk to her aunt.

**Hope POV**

"Hey aunt Freya"

"Don't hey aunt Freya me, how long had Josie been back?"

"She came back late last night. Josie wanted to talk so we didn't tell everyone she was back right away. It has been overwhelming for her aunt Freya."

I looked over and Davina was smirking at me. She kept glancing over at Josie and I could tell she must new about what happened. 

"Hope, we are in the middle of a fight and a person comes back that was under his control for 3 months and you don't stop to think this could be a trap orchestrated by Kai himself. Josie could just be pretending."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"What makes you so sure Hope?"

"I just know aunt Freya, okay. Now I think we should give Josie a chance to tell her dad what has happened alone."

I look over at Josie and I know she has heard me. Josie takes her dad by the hand and leads him into the library. 

**Josie POV**

I was really nervous right now. I know my dad would accept me but at the same time there was the flicker of a chance he might be angry at the back of my brain. God, it was easier telling him I also liked girls than this. Shit, just do it Josie. Get over it and tell him your a vampire.

"Josie honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah dad. There is something that I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything Josette. I promise."

"Dad. I am a vampire."

There wasn't really much shock in his face. He just smiled like he always did when he would look at me. Like I was his daughter. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead.

"Josette, I love you and Lizzie more than anything else in this world. Even if you are a vampire, you are still my little girl. I guess I kind of new when you didn't look any different to how you did 3 months ago. I love you honey. Nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks dad."

I start crying. I can't really hold it in any longer. I have so much built up emotion and I need to let some of it out. My dad just held on to me until it all came out.

**Hope POV**

MG was sitting and he looked a little down. I realised I haven't really checked in on him and how he is dealing with all this.

"Hey MG, how is it going?"

"Fine Hope, I am just kind of worried about all of this. You know?"

"Yeah. It can be hard to go through this stuff. But I will tell you a secret. No matter how hard things seem, we always pull through. That's what being apart of our family means. I know you are not a Mikaelson but just so you know, I have come to think of all of you as apart of my family. A part of my pack. What I'm trying to say is we protect each other and stick to a plan, we will take Kai down and put an end to all this. Can you believe in that MG."

"I think I can Hope. Thanks."

"Anytime."

I smile at him.

Josie and Alaric came out and she was smiling. It had went well. I knew it would. Alaric smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks Hope."

"For what, Dr Saltzman?"

"Just thank you."

Josie came over and nearly tackled me when she went for a kiss. It wasn't short either, it was like full on making out. Then we broke apart and everyone was looking at us. Josie just kept smiling and didn't pay attention to anyone.

Davina was trying to contain her laughter at this point while Freya and MG looked confused. Lizzie looked her usual stupid smirk that just annoyed me at this point. I couldn't describe Penelope's look. Alaric just nodded when Keelin let out a wolf whistle.

"Well, I guess we won't have to the whole coming out as a couple then."

"Those are awkward. I love you Hope and I don't care who knows."

"I love you Josie. Fine, me and Josie are together. Happy."

"Very"

" Now if you will excuse me I need a shower. We will discuss a plan later. Until then everyone go about their business."

"Fine, I guess we need to think of a plan. First I need to go visit someone that might be able to help us." Freya said.

"Who is that."

"Beth Washington. She is leader of the group of witches that currently stay in the bayou. Her coven could be a useful asset."

"Beth"

I couldn't help but say as my voice squeaked.

"Yes, do you know her."

"NO NO, no I haven't. I just ju , juss. Just have heard of the name. That's all. Excuse me."

Thankfully before I could embarres myself anymore the door opened. It was a girl.

Freya quickly got into a stanch while my dad got his crossbow at the ready.

"Who are you."

"Hi, I'm Spencer."

**Kai POV**

I had felt Penelope had left my control a couple of days ago which I could take. But now Josie. That ungrateful bitch had been my main target and was going to help me take down those who wronged me once and for all. I had a backup plan of course but this was going to be harder and take considerably more power than what I have built up.

I am going to have to kill more witches. It will take time but I have waited years for this and whats a another couple of weeks to complete my master plan. I had already scoped out my next target.

"Master. We have the whereabouts of the witch you mentioned."

_"Thank you Sarah. Is there any other information you have for me."_

"The prisoner down in the cells is requesting that you meet with them"

_"Tell them now is not a good time. I will be there shortly and that if they bother me again I will come down there myself and rip their throat out."_

"But master. Isn't she a big part of your plan."

_"Yes Sarah, but she is an annoying bitch who I am becoming fed up with."_

_"Yes master, of course."_

_"I will go out and kill this witch. Please watch over this place until I return."_

Sarah bowed her head and left the room.

I looked into the mirror and smiled to my self. It's time to go a witch.

I left the room while whistling ding dong the witch is dead.


	19. The world according to Malachai Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A background into Kai's past in the Prison world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just though I would add a bit of a backstory into Kai's past and what he dealt with while in the Prison World. Thanks for all the positive feedback on this story. It means a lot.

**Kai POV**

** 1 year after Kai was put into the Prison World. **

This whole world was becoming boring. I had been sitting here for what felt like an eternity and I knew I was going to be here forever if I didn't do something. I have tried every spell I can think of but nothing is breaking through the barrier. I was becoming angrier and crazier by the day. If I ever get out of here I will get my revenge on everyone that ever screwed with me.

Time was moving slower here. I could feel it. The song was still playing on a loop but I had managed to tune it into the background. It was still annoying but I could get through it if I just focused on something else.

** 5 years later **

I had broke out of the chains. Well not actually sure if I did. They just came off like magic. I left the room and have been wondering about this world. There is no one here and I have searched every possible location. Everyone is gone and it is just me.

_"Fantastic work Bon, you really have outdone yourself."_

Also I can swear someone is here. There was music playing in one of the shops while I was walking by. It hadn't been playing before. I need to do another lap of this place to see if anyone truly is here. Maybe its my mind playing tricks on me. 

_"No can't be. I am totally sane. Hahahahaha."_

** 4 Years Later  **

It still felt like someone was here. There were clues everywhere. I have been walking around here for years and things have been changing steadily.

Cars have been moving to different places. Some of the shops have been spray painted to say some words like "monster" and "I hate vampires". I wish I knew who was doing it but so far I have seen no one. Strangely enough I haven't been able to get into the Salvatore house. I'm not sure if Bonnie added that to but I have tried all the ways I could think of and have still not found a way inside.

I am walking down the street when I see a flash of blue in the corner of my eye. I rip round but I can't seen anybody. I think I might be seeing things when I walk over to check it out. But what I find is a girl with brown hair. She is filling up a car with gas and hasn't seemed to notice me yet. I approach slowly but all of sudden she is quick to turn around and jump at me tackling me to the ground.

_"Hey, calm down honey. You could at least buy me dinner first."_

"Shut the hell up. What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me?"

_"I was just curious. I haven't seen anyone else here and it is kind of lonely with little old me. You can unhand me. I am not going to kill the first person I have met in 10 years. Pinky promise, I swear cross my dead heart."_

She seemed hesitant but let go and stood up. It was only then that I realised she had a knife in her hand. It had strange marks down the side of it and it looked ancient.

_"That's a nice knife. Where did you get it?"_

"It was given to me and if you try to take it I will kill you."

_"Oh kinky. Don't worry, I don't need a knife to protect myself. I am witch-vampire hybrid. My powers might not be working right now but when they do I will break out of this world and go and exact my revenge on those wretched people that wronged me."_

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I killed myself in the hopes of getting my revenge but I ended up here in this weird place. I thought I was alone but 10 years ago I heard this song playing. Then I saw you sitting there. I would check up on every so often to see what you were like. I broke the chains off you."

_"Well you took your damn time. I was in them for 5 years."_

"Sorry. Had to make sure you were trust-worthy and then when I finally let you out I have been watching over you to see what you would do. You just walk around so I revealed myself to you today."

"So you like to play the long game. I might know a thing or two about that. This stupid witch Bonnie locked me in here and she will be the first person on my list when I get out of here. I will track her down and rip her heart out or maybe I will lock her in her own little world of torture. Poetic justice would be so sweet."

"You don't mean Bonnie Bennett. About this tall and a bitch."

_"The very same. You knew Bonnie."_

"I know Bonnie. It was her and them stupid vampire friends of hers that made me kill myself which led me to this prison when I should be at peace. I deserved that at the very least after the life I lived. I am just thankful I don't have that same annoying drive to kill vampires that I once had."

_"We are kindred spirits then. I didn't have the most fulfilling life either. I'm Kai Parker."_

I put my hand out. She shook it 

"Rayna Cruz. Pleasure to meet you Kai."

_"I sense this is the start of an beautiful relationship."_

"Me too. I am glad I met you Kai Parker."

From that day on we tried plan after plan to get oursleves out of this Prison World but to no avail. Rayna had some magic but not enough to breach the other world. We were stuck and so mad I actually wanted to kill her one night. I picked up her dagger and plunged it into her. She fell and bled out. I buried her in the garden. 

Then the next day she was still there sitting at the table.

"Thanks for killing me but sending me here restarted my 10 lives. I have only 9 now thanks to you."

_"Well isn't that handy. We have been stuck here for ages and I was getting bored. When I am bored I get in a more murderous mood. I hope you won't hold it against me."_

"Whats the point. If I kill you I will just be left alone. I won't forget it but can we just move on for now and finish getting out of here so we can start are revenge."

_"Well we have tried basically everything we can think of. The basis of a Prison world is that so no one can get out of it. They put people here that they can't control. They are bastards, the lot of them. The vampires, witches and werewolf's I have dealt with have done the same things I have done and what do they get. To live happily ever after. Once we get out of here, they will understand what I feel. The pain and misery that has been put on me for decades."_

"You seem to have a lot of pent up aggression, don't you?"

_"Well you would to if your family thought you were an abomination and tried to kill you most of your life."_

"My family is the reason I was a vampire killing machine. My dad was killed by one and this tribe turned me into a monster to wipe out all vampires. I hate to admit it but being in here has been a mercy because I haven't felt that itch since I was put in here. Maybe this is my peace. A world with no supernaturals. Well except for you Kai."

_"Don't be silly Rayna. This world is a prison. It's in the name. I know Bonnie created this with those two devil twins. This shouldn't be our world. We should be out in the real one ruling it. We have been wronged and they should be here suffering. Not us. The sooner you realise that, then we can finally ditch this place and cause hell on earth. Together."_

"I need a break from all this. I am going to sleep. We will talk more in the morning."

_"Fine. Night Night. Don't let me bite you. HAHAHAHAHAHAH."_

"Goodnight weirdo."

I went back to looking at some books. That's when I heard it. A witch casting a spell but it was faint. I followed it and it took to me a library. I could hear it more but it was almost like it was far away but close. 

_"Hello, is anyone there?"_

"Hello"

It was a girls voice. It seemed to be getting closer. I could feel like someone was close to me but not exactly. I tried to focus and I could feel power. Real and strong power that I haven't felt in so long.

_"Hello, come to me. If you can hear me, follow my voice."_

"Who is this?"

_"This is Kai Parker. Who are you?"_

"Penelope. Penelope Park."

_"Well Penelope can you help me with a problem that I have. You see, I'm in trouble and could use a powerful witch to help me out."_

"I am a really powerful witch. I can help you Kai."

Over the next few days I tried to tap into the power but it was just out of reach. Penelope helped me in any way she could and I found out that she must be in the real world. She was my only connection and I was sure that she could help me get out of here. Rayna was a bit suspicious at first but started helping me when there was nothing else to do but join in.

I was sitting reading a book one day when I heard Penelope.

"Hey Kai, what are you up to?"

_"Hey, little one. I am just reading a book. What is happening with you?"_

"Well I have a problem that I could use your help with."

_"Of course, what is it you need help with."_

"Well I really like this girl and I am scared about asking her out. I only found out recently that I like girls. I'm just afraid to say to this girl."

_"Well I have never been one for relationships but I think you should just be confident and go talk to her. If you act like you are in control then everything will fall into place."_

"Okay, I'll try. I will talk to you later after I have talked to her."

_"Good luck, little one."_

I smiled. I won't admit this to anyone but I have grown to like this little witch. She will be rewarded once I get over there and maybe even join the coven I will create. Just then Rayna walked in.

"How is it going with the witch?"

_"Excellent, she completely trusts me. It won't be long before we will cast a spell to get us through to the other world."_

"Good, it has taken enough time. My patience is running out. I want out."

_"Soon, trust me."_

I was out for a walk when Penelope contacted me again. She sounded a bit sad.

"Kai, I did what you said but it didn't really work out as I had hoped."

_"I'm sorry to hear that Penelope. What exactly happened."_

"She said she had a crush on another girl. That she was really sorry. Then her twin came over and told me to go away. That stupid blonde hair bitch."

Something perked in me when I heard about a twin.

_"Penelope darling, who are these twins called?"_

"Josie and Lizzie. They are two of the most popular girls in school and only because their dad is the headmaster." 

It was as if a light bulb had went off in my head. This couldn't be a coincidence. It had to be the same twins that my bitch of a sister had. It was a perfect opportunity that was waiting for the taking.

_"Penelope I need you to do something for me. Can you do that?"_

"Anything Kai."

_"Just the answer I was looking for. Now if you could first get Josie because we need to complete a spell. Will you do that for me and bring her to your room. I will explain what you need to do for it."_

"Gladly Kai."

We started to prepare for the spell. I told Penelope in detail what she needed to and where to place all the objects in the pentagram she drew. She didn't question any of it and just went along with the plan.

Penelope brought Josie back to her room one day and the power I felt with Penelope was nothing compared to Josie's. It was radiating and I could not wait to take it for myself. They started the spell and there was portal opening in the main room. I walked closer and could see what looked like a football field. It was night. 

Rayna stepped up beside me and I grabbed her hand. We went through together. As soon as my feet touched the ground I felt all my power come though me all at once. Rayna fell to the ground with the knife in hand. There was a hunger in her eyes I hadn't seen before. She got up and came at me with the knife. I only had a second to react before I knocked her out.

_"Don't worry Rayna, I will get the murderous pull out of you. Then we can get our revenge."_

After locking Rayna up I headed out in a search for Penelope. I didn't know what she looked like but I had this feeling like I had a connection with her. If I followed my instinct I could find her easily. I walked up to the front of the school. There was a magic barrier around it but with a flick of my finger it came down and I entered. Having my magic felt amazing. I would never let anyone take it from me again.

When I got into the school I walked from room to room trying to sense where Penelope was. Then I felt a strong pull from one room down at the end beside a window. I made the door open and I walked inside. Definitely the right room. There was a pentagram on the floor. Over in the corner Penelope held onto what I could only assume was Josette.

_"Hello there, Penelope darling."_

"Kai, is it really you? I wasn't sure if the spell worked."

_"Yes of course it is me little one. Now can you put Josette in her room. I will place a memory spell on her so she won't remember what happened here tonight."_

"I didn't want to hurt her. I swear I didn't. She was the one I liked. Now look at what I have done."

_"Don't worry. She will be fine."_

I walk over and put my hand on her head. I can feel all the magic that this young witch has. Josette will be a formidable ally on day. Until then, she can't know of my existence. I see Caroline with the twins. That must be how they are still alive. Tricky bastards.

I peaked through her mind seeing Alaric and then my sister. That's strange, she should never have met her mother. Then I see what her and Lizzie had to do. It brings a smile to my face. I finally find tonight events. I erase it from her mind.

_"There, now get her out of here and return with haste."_

"Yes Kai."

Penelope lifted Josette and left the room. I looked around her room. There was pictures of her and what must be her mom on the wall. There was drawing too of beaches and flowers. Then there was one of her and Josette. I ripped it from the wall. God, she did really like her.

Penelope returned still looking a bit scared.

I opened my arms.

_"Come here Penelope, it is so nice to meet you in person."_

Penelope ran over and nearly tackled me with the force of her hug.

"It's so nice to see you Kai."

_"I know, little one. Now we have a lot to do. Can you still help me?"_

"Yes, of course Kai."

"Good, now first come here. I am going to do a quick spell on you if you don't mind. It won't hurt and it will be over quick."

Penelope nodded.

"Okay, I want you Penelope to be really confident. Listen to my voice. You might be a little scared now but I promise you will grown up to be the greatest witch. Everyone will bow down to you. You will run this school and make everyone not dare to speak your name as they cower in fear of your wrath. Do you understand Penelope?"

I could see the smirk appear on her face as her eyes changed.

"Yes Kai. I will rule this school and make people fear me."

"Great. Now I am afraid it is time for me to disappear for a while. I have a job to do and when I complete it I will come back for you. I promise. You do your part and it will be just fine."

"Will it be long before I see you again?"

"If all goes according to my plane. It won't be long indeed before we meet again Penelope."

**Spencer POV**

I was currently sitting in a bar. I hadn't been in New Orleans by far but I could tell it was run by supernaturals. There was werewolf's. I could smell the stench of them. I was part one too but ever since I got back from that place I have a hunger for blood I can't seem to shake. My magic still works which is great. I had a weird pull to this place that I couldn't quite explain.

Just then a pretty dark haired girl entered the bar. She seemed to know everyone as she greeted a lot of people before making her way to the bar. She approached the the boy at the bar and gave him an envelope.

"Who should I say this is from?"

"Davina Mikaelson."

Just like that the meeting was over and she headed out of the bar. Mikaelson. That flicked a switch on in my brain. I couldn't really believe it as I followed the girl out of the bar and tried not to be seen. The girl crossed the street and entered this big building. I quickly followed before the door closed and I could hear people talking.

These people could be relatives of Hope's maybe. Who ever it was seemed to be having a big discussion about someone called Kai. Then there was another girl who entered with blonde hair. Smiled at this boy and then went over to talk to this really beautiful girl. Stunning actually.

Then there was a sound on the stairs. I saw Hope and this girl with brown flowing hair. Figures she was taken. I mean who wouldn't want Hope. They were holding hands as they descended the stairs.

The all talked some more and then Hope left. I waited a minute before I made my appearance. I wish I would I have made myself more known because the minute I entered they were all on edge.

"Who are you?"

I was really nervous because I didn't want to fight these people. I mean they were Hope's family. That wouldn't really make a good first impression.

I raised my hands.

"Hi, I'm Spencer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	20. What to do about Kai?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss the plan. We learn more about Spencer's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we should learn a bit more about Spencer in this chapter. Also I have been meaning to write this chapter where they actually talk about a plan for dealing with Kai.

**Josie POV**

Spencer had just walked in and was holding up her hands. My dad had his crossbow at the ready while Freya had her magic ready. MG looked on edge as Davina didn't really seem to make a move at all. I was ready and could feel my magic coming through. All I had to was lift up my hand and cast a spell.

A vision crossed my mind. Of New Orleans in fire. There was nothing left. Then I saw a hand covered in blood. What the hell was that about. Never mind. 

My hand lifted up. I couldn't let this girl hurt anyone. Not again. I was so angry. I cast a spell to hurt so that she couldn't retaliate. Dad let the crossbow fly at the same time. It all happened in slow motion. Hope came down the stairs with quick speed as Freya cast another spell.

"Hope, No!"

I ran at full speed and caught her mid air. I luckily got to her just in time and collided with her as we both fell to the ground. I expected to hear a scream or something but when I finally turned around Spencer was holding the arrow and the spell was gone.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to harm anyone. I don't want to start a fight. I was just looking to see Hope."

She seemed really nervous. She was glancing all around and didn't meet anyone's eye. That's when I realised Penelope was standing over at the end of the room smiling at her. She seemed to be impressed.

**Hope POV**

I couldn't believe Spencer was in front of me. I thought she was dead. This was amazing. I touched Josie's arm to know it was okay to let me up. Everyone was staring between me and Spencer.

"Guys, this is Spencer. We met when I died and she helped me escape that dark place I was in. Can everyone calm down so we can talk. Please, she is not a threat."

Aunt Freya seemed to relax and Alaric lowered his crossbow.

"Good, now lets everyone take a seat and we can discuss this."

Josie was still on the ground in a bit of shock. I offered my hand and I lifted her up. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she smiled at me. Once everyone was seated I went into great detail about what me and Spencer went thorough in the dark place. There was few shocked places.

"What faction are you from?" Davina asked.

"Well I am part witch and werewolf. So I guess them too."

"Isn't it impossible to be from them two?" MG questioned.

"No impossible, just very irregular. It would mean a witch having to a very specif spell that would mean that they still have their full witch powers when they transform into a werewolf. Your Mom must be a very powerful witch."

"Yeah, she definitely was. She was the leader of her coven for a year before she died 3 years ago."

Spencer didn't tell me that. I felt sorry for her and could relate because I had lost both my parents.

"Spencer, if you don't mind me asking. What about your dad?"

Oh, erm.. I.. I never met him. Not really. My Mom used to say he would visit when I was a baby and see how we were doing. He helped us get a home but when I grew up he stopped. Pretty suddenly actually. My Mom loved him and she was heartbroken when he didn't return. Sorry, I got pretty grim there. I have a tendency to speak without thinking."

"It's okay Spencer. I lost my Mom and Dad quite recently and I know what you are going threw. If you ever need to talk. I am here."

"Thank you, Hope. That er means a lot coming from you."

**Josie POV**

I had been pretty quiet through the whole story. Even though Spencer seemed innocent there was something off about her. I don't know if it was just the jealousy talking but I felt like ripping her throat out. Woah, where did that come from. Calm down Josie. 

Hope looked over at me and looked alarmed. She pointed at her eyes and then at mine. Shit, I was hungry. That is probably why I have been feeling like exploding lately. MG comes over and hands me a cup. I look down, it is filled with dark red liquid. I look around the room and see my dad smiling shyly in the corner. It filled me with joy to see him actually accept this. Accept me.

I drink the blood. It is good but not as good as Hope's when we were having sex. That felt and tasted better than anything I had ever had. I then looked back at Spencer who seemed to be eyeing the cup suspiciously. When she caught me looking she looked way rather quickly.

Interesting.

"So I know everyone is thinking this so I will just ask the question. Who did you kill?"

"Lizzie, can you not."

"Hey I was just asking. Everyone knows. You have to kill someone to trigger your werewolf so I am just asking who did she have to kill in order to get it."

"Well it is a bit of sad story too I am afraid. It was when me and my Mom were attacked. These people busted into my home one night looking for me. They were crazy and thrashing the place. One guy came in with a suit on. He was looking menacingly. When he saw me he pushed my mother aside and came straight for me."

Spencer looked really sad. I kind of felt for her in that moment.

"After a rather lot of gruelling questions about my father they left. Well all but one. The guy in the suit told him to watch over us until he returned. So he did but after a while he got restless. He started to get a little touchy with my Mom. I lashed out. I conjured up all the magic I could and let it out. Next thing I know is his head explodes. I didn't know what to but me and my Mom raced out of the house and never looked back. I just.. can't get the..get the picture out of my head. Still to this day."

"Was he human then?" Davina said.

"Yes unfortunately. The rest of them were vampires. I could tell. There was certain auror around them and my Mom called one of them a blood sucker. I don't know why he was just human but he just was left there."

"One thing I don't understand is the questions about your father. Why were they looking to know about him?"

"Oh um, they never mentioned. They just asked if I knew what kind of person my Dad was and how I was born."

"Okay, well I think that is enough with the questioning. I am sure Spencer is tired and needs some rest. I'll show her up to the guest bedroom and then we can go over the plan. Okay?"

**Spencer POV**

Everyone nodded in a agreement and Hope gestured to follow her. She lead me up to the top of the stairs and headed into the guest bedroom. As soon as Hope closed the door I pulled her in for a big hug. I was crying a little bit.

"I missed you so much. When I woke up I wanted to find you but something was pulling me to New Orleans so I obeyed. I never knew if I would even see you again. I am so sorry Hope."

"You have nothing to apologise for. I thought you were dead. If I had of known you were alive I would have searched for you. I have just been so busy with this Kai situation."

"Who is Kai."

"Kai is this sociopath who is hellbent on killing us. It was actually the last time we fought that I ended up dead."

"He killed you."

"No that was actually my girlfriend, Josie. But that is a long story."

"Is that the beautiful girl downstairs that was staring daggers at me. She looked pissed. Were her eyes glowing red at one point."

"Oh no, Josie is a sweetheart only if you stay on the right side of her. She is a newly turned vampire and hadn't fed in a while so she needed blood. That's why MG handed her a cup. Freya keeps stacks of blood here so when the rest of my family are in town they can feed without disturbing the locals."

I could feel the hunger of blood really bad now. It was getting worse by the minute but I couldn't explain why.

"Okay. I guess I could use some sleep because I haven't had any since I woke up. You can go and speak to your family. I want to talk to you later if you have a chance to talk."

"Of course. As soon as we formulate a plan we will be able to talk for as long as you want. I won't be long. Gets some rest. You will need it."

"Thanks, Hope."

I hug her again and then she leaves the room.

"Okay, can we start with this plan and get it over with?"

That's weird. I can hear them like they are in the room. Must be thin walls. Right time to get some sleep.

**Hope POV**

I went downstairs. Penelope and Lizzie had disappeared somewhere. 

"Okay, can we start with this plan and get it over with?" Davina said.

"Yes, we will start with gathering up a few people. Witches in the quarter will want to help if they know someone is messing with them. The wolves in the bayou will join with their allegiance to Hope. That means if we want to win we will have to gain the vampires support." Freya said.

"What has the vampire presence been like in New Orleans since I've been gone?" I said.

"Not too many of them anymore. Since Marcel left a lot of them have left to join different vampire factions. There is Josh Washington. He is the leader of the vampire clan or what is left of it here. He is the twin brother of Beth Washington. She controls the witches and we have an understanding that it is better to keep the peace."

"What about Vincent?" Davina said.

"As soon as witches started dying Vincent took baby Nick outside of town so they can be safe to all of this is over."

"Alaric, you probably know Kai best. How do we deal with him. Is there any weaknesses that we could use to our advantage?"

"All I know is that he is a psychopath and his only mission in life is destroying his family. That is why Bonnie trapped him in the Prison World. There was no way we could kill him and make him stay dead. He kept coming back each time we put him down. There is no way I know of that he can die once and for all."

"Are you saying putting him back in the Prison World is our only option?" Josie asked.

"No I am just saying that we may have to think of a better alternative rather than locking him up again. There could be another way he could come back in the future. I want to finally put it to rest and get on with the rest of my life. Kai has caused me great grief already. I want him gone and out of our lives for good."

"I know Alaric and we will. First we will split up into teams. Me and Josie will go visit Beth Washington. That will leave Alaric and Hope to go see Josh and hopefully we will get their support. MG and Davina can stay here and do some more research."

"Beth Washington. That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before."

Josie went very red beside me when I grabbed her hand.

"Beth is the leader of the witches that now live in the bayou. She has been for some time now. Josie has heard of her. I thought maybe you would too."

"That isn't the Beth you were talking about was it?"

Josie just nodded without making eye contact. I could tell this must be really awkward for her. I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Wait Josie. Do you know Beth?"

"We met once before but I don't think it should be me who goes to meet her. Maybe you should bring Hope and I will go see Josh with my Dad."

"No Josie it has to be you. Beth has a fascination about mixed species. She has heard all the facts about Hope so I am assuming that won't be enough to sway her to trust us. But a vampire-witch mix could be just the key we have been looking for."

"Well are first encounter didn't really go that well. Beth might hate me and not trust us at all."

"It is our only way Josie. It couldn't have gone that bad. It's not like you tried to kill her."

Freya started laughing but then quickly stopped when she seen the look on Josie's face.

"I am so sorry. It was when I was under Kai's spell. I couldn't stop myself and barely just managed to put a spell over her that made it seem she was dead."

"Josie. You saved her life. Maybe you did set out to kill her but she is in your debt for what you did for her. If it wasn't for you be selfless then Beth would have been killed by Kai." Davina said.

"That's Josie. Selfless even when being controlled." I said.

"It could work Josie. Don't worry about Beth. She doesn't take anything personally. I am sure she will be glad to see you again."

"Maybe I could go to make sure she doesn't do anything." I said.

It was like a rage of jealousy was bubbling up inside me. I am not sure where it was coming from because I am not really a jealous person.

Josie turned my head towards her. My eyes were glowing yellow. I could feel it. She just smiled at me and that was enough to relax me.

"I suppose we could use the extra hand. Besides Josh doesn't take well to witches that he doesn't know. Maybe MG could go as he is a vampire. Is that okay MG?" Freya said.

"Yeah I can do that."

"That settles it then. Lets get on with it then."

Everyone split up when so me and Josie headed upstairs to get ready. We got into the room and closed the door.

**Josie POV**

"I take it you never got to have that shower, Hope?"

"No, not yet."

Hope turned around and and I sped so I took of her shirt. Hope seemed surprised at first but smiled. I pulled her in for a kiss with all the hunger that I could. Hope lifted her hand to put a silence spell on the door. I put her hand down.

"Leave it. Who cares who hears."

"Okay, Where has this come from?"

"What, I am being spontaneous. Don't you like it?"

"I love it. Come here."

Hope sped to take off my top and trousers. I was already naked as I didn't bother to put any underwear on. Hope pulled her pants off and led me into the bathroom. We started kissing again as Hope put the shower on with magic. Then we got into the shower. 

I started kissing down Hope's neck and she started moaning. It was the best sound I have heard and I wanted to keep her making that noise. I moved down her stomach kissing every inch of her perfect body. I finally made it to the that sweet centre and started blowing on it. I was teasing her and loving every minute of it.

"Please Josie, I need it."

"Beg for it."

"I am begging. Please just do it Josie."

"Your wish is my command, Hope."

I started licking her clit and within minutes she had came in my mouth. I savoured it all as it was a dream come through that I could have sex with Hope when I wanted.

We started kissing again and Hope started to finger me. I was moaning so loudly I am sure everyone could hear. Then hope sped me so she was holding me up against the wall while still fingering me.

"New trick?"

"I got moves. I am a tribid."

Hope super sped up her hand and it was such a good orgasm that I bit down on Hope's shoulder. I sucked so much blood and it gave me the strength to finally come down and lift Hope of her feet. I carried her to her bed and we both fell on it. We were both still full of energy.

**Hope POV**

Josie offered up her wrist.

"Want a taste?"

I bit down and enjoyed the blood as it came squirting out which wasn't the only thing. It felt like a great deal of power coming in to me. I was whole again.

After we finished we were just lying there naked. Both in each others arms. Content just to be there.

"We should really get going." I said

"Or we could go for round two if you are up for it?" 

"Oh I am definitely up for it."

**Kai POV**

I finally had enough power for the spell. It had taken like forever but I got it into this crystal and just had to suck the power out of Rayna so I can set her free. She has been a miserable bitch over the last two years but I made her a promise I would fix her so I am fulfilling it. Then my revenge starts.

_"Hello Rayna darling."_

"Kai, what the hell do you want?"

"Bitchy this morning aren't we. I thought you should know that I completed the spell and I just wanted to test it out so we can get on with our revenge."

"Are you serious?"

_"Very serious. Now hold still."_

I started chanting and I could feel the crystal pulling the magic out of Rayna but the sword still kept his power. When it was over I opened Rayna's cage. She stepped out and seemed fine.

_"Better now?"_

"Well I don't have a overpowering sense to kill vampires anymore."

_"Good, now pick up the sword."_

Rayna picked it up and a new determination came over her face. There was also a smile.

"I have a feeling though to kill someone else."

_"Who do you want to kill?"_

"The Mikaelson's"

_"Excellent."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter.


	21. The Darkness Takes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie battles with her inner self. Spencer and Penelope meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to down this path but ultimately decided that I should. Hope you enjoy.

**  
Josie POV**

I kept seeing the same vision. New Orleans was in fire. Everything was burning down around me. There was a hand covered in blood.

I woke. Me and Hope had dosed off after we finished. Hope was now asleep beside me in the bed. She seemed so peaceful. I got up and had another shower. I was changing into my clothes when I felt this terrible anger coursing through my veins. I felt like I had to let it out. It was so overwhelming. I had to fight to stay in control.

It was over as quick as it had started. Maybe I should ask Freya if there was any spell she could put on me to keep Kai out. It felt like he was trying to take control. I am not even sure how I got out fully the first time. I know I broke out for a bit after Beth but that was only temporary. I don't seem to remember how I am out now.

I needed blood bad. I left the room and headed downstairs. MG and my dad must have already left because Freya was sitting on the couch stroking Keelin.

"Hey Freya, do you know where Lizzie is?"

"I think she is staying in that room over there."

I followed her direction and knocked on the door. Lizzie opened it and give me a hug.

"Since you have been back we haven't been able to talk properly. Come in and sit down."

"I missed you Lizzie, so much. It has been ages since we have been able to talk. I just want to have a normal conversation with someone for once."

"I know. You and Hope don't seem to be having a lot of conversation since you have returned."

"Lizzie, please stop now."

My fangs came out again and my eyes turned red. Lizzie was bit surprised but she came over and started rubbing my back.

"Hey, its okay. Are you hungry? Do you need blood?"

"Yeah, I haven't had some since MG give me a cup and doing a lot of physical activity seems to make me want more."

"There is another joke I can add but I will refrain just this once."

"Thank you Lizzie."

"Look I know Freya has a stash but I have been doing a lot reading about vampires since you became one. It says that to truly feel the full power of the blood you need it straight from the vain. You could feed from me to satisfy your hunger."

"No Lizzie. I could never do that to you. I'm not sure I have learnt full control to be able to stop. Its too dangerous for us to try."

"I am offering Josie. I don't take this lightly. I know how risky it is but I am willing to try because I love you. You are my sister. I couldn't stop Kai from taking you but I will damn make sure that I take care of you now.

"But..."

"I will not listen to anything else. Just get it over with and drink from me."

Lizzie exposed her neck and the temptation can be too much for me to bear. My fangs came out and I gave in. I bit into her neck and the blood came flowing out. Suddenly I remembered what it felt being out with Kai and helping myself to who ever I wanted. Apart of me missed it and demanded it be back in my life.

I must have been taking too long because Lizzie was hitting my arm letting me to stop. My body wouldn't move and it took another 20 seconds for me to pull myself off of her.

"Woah Josie, don't drink me dry will you?"

Lizzie had a smile on her face but I felt horrible but also because I wanted to keep going. I felt like I could have drank more and maybe even finished. What is wrong with me. I hate myself for even thinking about it.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie. I should have stopped sooner."

"Calm down Josie. It is a joke. Next time we will just have to time it."

"No Lizzie. There won't be a next time. We will talk later."

I got up and walked out. Lizzie was telling me to stop but I ran out of the room and went to see if I could find Freya.

**Spencer POV**

I had fell asleep for a bit but I couldn't stop thinking about blood. It was becoming so bad I was even trying to bite myself. I had felt like ages since I got some blood. The weird thing is I don't even know why I am craving it.

It has been happening ever since I came back. I didn't feel like anything like this when I was in the dark place. I was here now in New Orleans and it is weird. I feel like I'm right where I should be. It feels like home.

The door opened.

This girl with brown hair came in. I think I might have seen her earlier. I'm not sure. She was pretty as anything I have ever seen before. Not as pretty as Hope but she had her own kind in a weird way.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. My name is Penelope."

"Hi... my na... my name is Spencer. It is also nice to meet you."

"Sorry for the intrusion. But I thought you were hungry."

Penelope seemed to be really nice. But other then the taste for blood I wasn't really up to eating anything else. I just wanted some and then maybe the other hunger would return I am not sure.

"No thank you. I am not really feeling like eating."

"No I meant this."

Penelope held up a clear bottle with dark red liquid in it.

"Is that what I think it it."

"Yeah, blood from the basement. It is not that appetising but it is all you can get at the moment until you tell everyone else your a vampire."

"How did you know?"

"I pay attention to details. You wouldn't stop looking at Josie when she had the cup of blood in her hand. I thought for moment you might have had a thing for her but then I changed my mind and this was the only conclusion I could think of it."

"You are good looking at the details. I'll give you that. I mean I have been carving blood and I need some."

"Here, take this. It might not be the best but it will do the job."

I took it and drank it. It felt so good. I still wan't used to it but it felt right in a weird way. Penelope was looking at me like she was debating what to say next.

"Well if your a vampire. Then what else are you? Are you a witch-vampire or a vampire-werewolf hybrid."

"I am a witch and then I activated my werewolf when I killed that guy. I wasn't craving blood when I died but then I have been since I came out. I don't know what is happening to me."

"Are you sure you didn't have vampire blood in your system. That could have did the trick but it should have cancelled out one of your other powers. It's not really common that you would get all three. I mean Hope is the only one who is the tribrid. There hasn't been anyone else that we have met."

"I don't know about that. I can remember very vividly how I died. It was weird already after the guys had shown up and tried to kill us. But after my Mom died I was not really in a good place. I was partying all the time. I was going into bed with people I don't even remember have of them. One particular time though this guy had been following me all night. I went into this alley and he continued to follow me. I turned around to tell him to go away but then he came at me pretty quick and I couldn't fight him off."

I started to fell really sick because I haven't really had time to think of this.

"I felt a pain in my neck and everything went black. I woke up in that dark place. I had no sense of time passing until Hope showed up one day. I felt so alone and I tried everything to get out but there was nothing that would happen. I thought I would die one day or I would just be stuck there until the end of time."

I couldn't control it anymore. I started sobbing and then it was like my walls were coming down.

**Penelope POV**

I felt so bad because it sounded like a really bad situation to talk about. When she started crying I couldn't just do nothing anymore so I went over and pulled her in for a hug. I kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Hey. It is okay. I know it may not be easy to go through this. But I promise you it is going to get better. It will be okay."

When she calmed down and was looking at me again.

"I was recently taken out of this control this madman had on me. I was young when Kai first took over me. I remember all of it and when I was in the moment I had thought it okay but recently I have been seeing that they were anything but okay. I have hurt friends and people I cared about. I will never be able to take that back. It will hunt me to probably the day I die. I am trying to be positive about it each and every day. I am trying to atone for it and I hope one day I will be able to look back at one day and not feel sick to my stomach."

"I had no idea. I am so sorry Penelope. That must have been so hard and you must be such a strong person to go through that and come out still the same generous and loving person that I have met. We could try and stick together because then we won't feel so alone. Can you do that for me?"

I had never been so moved from a person. Being under Kai's control felt so alone. I never really had a chance to talk to people and I guess I missed it. I could literally kiss her. Wait what, some time my brain never turns off.

"I can do that. Thank you Spencer."

We hugged. It was one of the best moments in forever.

**Hope POV**

I woke up and I could feel the empty space beside me. Josie was lying beside me the past few mornings and it felt weird the one morning she wasn't here. I felt hungry again and needed blood. I got up and showered and changed. Then I went down to the cellar and got some blood. It wasn't the same amazing taste that Josie's has. I swear it didn't even give me the same energy.

When I was done I went to look for Josie. I ran into Lizzie and she seemed to be worried but smiled anyway.

"Hey Hope, how are you doing?"

"Hey Lizzie, I am doing okay. How have you been feeling. We haven't really had a chance to talk about things in a while. We should definitely meet up later and talk."

"Yeah, of course. I will see you later."

I couldn't find Josie and I had looked all over the house. I got really worried because of the whole Kai thing. Josie was the most important thing in my life and I couldn't let anything happen to her again. I was about to a locator spell when she came in from the outside.

"Josie, where have you been?"

"I am sorry Hope. I had to get outside and stretch my legs for a bit."

We both kissed and sparks could have actually flew. I love this girl.

"You aren't fully stretched out from last night?"

"Funny Hope but last night was amazing. I just kind of wanted to get out and see the city. It is so beautiful out here and I wanted to see the sights."

"I love you so much. Did you know that?"

"Of course I know. I love you too."

Josie kissed me again and I swear we would have took it up to the bedroom again if Freya hadn't walked in.

"Hey girls. I am sorry to interrupt but we should go see Beth now. She accepted our invitation."

"Yeah we can go now. Is that okay babe?"

"Yes, that's okay."

Me Josie and Freya headed outside. We decided to take Freya's car because the bayou was on the outside of town.

**Josie POV**

I was kind of nervous to meet Beth again because of how our last meeting turned out. I know I kind of saved her life but my main mission was to kill her. I hope she didn't take it personally. Hope grabbed my hand because she probably could tell how nervous I was.

It didn't take us that long to reach the bayou. There was border with someone sitting at it. Freya pulled up and a guy came out and spoke to her. Freya said her name and the guy said it was okay to go through.

"There is a lot more security now in the bayou."

"Yeah ever since Beth took over she has added personal security to protect both the witches and werewolf's and to keep the peace."

We met a couple of other guards walking on the road. They were a few other people walking and going about their daily lives. Once we got to another gate that must lead into the main compound of the bayou. When we got in and got out of the car there was only a couple of people standing there guarding a door.

Then the door opened.

Beth came out followed by another girl who must be her personal guard. She was smiling when she saw Freya and then nodded to Hope. When she saw me I felt myself freeze. It was a spell for sure. I didn't even realise Beth had cast a spell.

"Since when do you bring evil in here with you Freya?"

"What do you mean?"

"This girl right here. She tried to kill me."

Hope made a quick move and had Beth by the throat. The guards all made to move but Hope cast another spell and they were knocked out.

"Unfreeze my girlfriend. NOW."

Beth was smiling but she dropped the spell and put her hands up.

"Calm down. I was just asking why she was here. I mean the sex was great but the trying to kill me part was out of order."

Freya looked shocked. I gave her a sorry smile.

"Yeah but I also heard Josie spared your life and gave you a protection spell. So I would call it even. Wouldn't you, Beth." Freya said.

"Yeah I guess so. Come on in then."

Beth shrugged it off nonchalantly and continued walking inside again.Hope didn't relax and was still very much on guard. I grab her hand and smile at her. Hope seems to soften just a bit as she smiled back.

We came inside and it was like a different world. There was a sense of magic everywhere and there was different rooms in which each one with different people. They all acknowledged Beth when she walked past and a few even bowed when she walked by.

"This place is so magestic as always Beth. You always out do yourself."

"Thank you Freya, I always try to make it comfortable to people."

Beth leads us to this room at the end of the hall and up the stairs. She tells the guard that she wished to be left alone and then we were left all together in a room. Beth sat behind a large desk that was filled with a lot of spell books.

"Sp, what brings you to mu neck of the wood today?"

"Well we need help with this situation where witches are dying. We know who it is and we need your help with taking him and down and stopping this once and for all."

"The witches dying has become an overwhelming problem for everybody. The person who did this obviously wants to cause chaos amongst the factions. It is a problem that I want solved."

"I am not sure if he actually planned to cause trouble with the factions. He is named Kai and has been trapped in a Prison World for a number of years. Since he has been back he has kidnapped Josie and another girl. He has controlled them to do unspeakable things and carry out is own agenda. We believe that working together we will be able to take him down."

"I agree. Me and Josh have been discussing at length on what we can do. I assume you also want my brother and his vampires in on the deal?"

"We have sent our people to deal with him as well."

"Good luck. He is a tough person to negotiate with. I will send him a letter that will explain to him the situation needs us to work together. He will be more willing to help if he hears I agree with it."

**Hope POV**

I was on edge the entire time while we were having the conversation. I knew we were in no real danger but Beth could just change her mind and then we would be in big trouble. Josie seemed like she didn't really want to be here.

"Thanks Beth."

"No problem. I guess I should say sorry to you Josie because it 't fair to judge you without hearing the whole story first. You also save my life beacause you put that protection spell on me so thank you."

"I am sorry too. I wasn't in my right mind when it happened but I know that is no excuse because I could have hurt you. I only snapped out at the last moment. I am not sure if I would have went through with it but in that moment I couldn't have thought have anything else. I will be forever trying to make up for my mistakes."

"That is what is important. You regret it. You will get past this and learn to forgive yourself someday. Maybe even sooner than you would expect. I don't hold grudges so I already forgive you."

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me."

Beth just smiled.

"So Freya. What do you suppose we do first."

"We need to keep our guard up and come up a strike first plan."

After discussing the plan we left and headed back to the compound.

When we arrived Alaric was waiting to fill Freya. Also Keelin was standing there. Freya rushed over and kissed her so fiercly. I just smiled because I knew we would be going to war with Kai but in this moment we could just relax.

**Josie POV**

** After biting Lizzie. **

I was still so hungry. I ran outside and felt like I could feed forever. My eyes were turning red and I was looking for someone, anyone. I saw this guy waiting in an alley. I rushed over and compelled him to stay still.

"Be quiet. It will be over quick. I promise."

I bit into his neck and drained him quicker than I had ever in my life. It was amazing. The adrenaline was over taking me. I was just about finished when another person walked into the alley. They were shocked for a quick moment before I turned on them. Blood falling out of my mouth.

I sped over and didn't even bother to compel her. I ripped open her throat and drank all the blood I could get. My clothes were covered in it. It was already drying up. I chanted a spell so it would dry up and disappear. Then I burned the bodies. I was smiling and it felt so euphoric. 

** Current time  **

I was hungry again. I motioned for Hope to head upstairs. When we got through the door I jumped on Hope. I bit into her neck. There was no resistant from Hope who just lay there and let me do it.

I stopped after going for a while.

"You shouldn't just let me drink your blood like that."

"Why, I know you mean no harm Josie."

"Oh my sweet Hope, if only that were true. I have fought for so long but earlier today I finally give in to the darkness. It was so easy to do. It was like a switch that all I had to was push."

"Josie, you are starting to freak me out."

"Don't worry. You won't be for long. You see, I don't want to leave you again. I love you Hope Mikaelson. That is the only thing that hasn't changed. I want to be with you forever. Will you help me?"

I saw the same vision of New Orleans on fire and then a hand covered in blood. Then I saw me in all dark clothes with bright red shining eyes. Hope was by my side as we watched the world burn.

**Hope POV**

Something was wrong with Josie. Her eyes were a burning red now with dark black lines appearing on her face. She was still my Josie. I couldn't leave her. It would break my heart.

"I love you Josie Saltzman. I will stay with you until the end of time."

"Always and Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment.


	22. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie run off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy I went down this road with Josie because it's interesting to write it. Hope you are enjoying it.

**Hope POV**

It had been so weird how Josie's personality had just switched in a matter of hours. She was so sweet and loving. Now I am not so sure. Josie had asked me to come with her and join her. It had confused Hope because as much as she wanted to stay and help the others defeat Kai, she wanted Josie more.

**"Come on Hope, we need to stop everyone from coming after us. Together."**

"We can't hurt anyone, Josie."

**"Yes we can Hope. It is easy. Come on, I will show you."**

Josie made the door move off it's hinges with a force that had it flying across the room. MG had came up the stairs with a quick speed. Josie sped towards him and snapped his neck. Lizzie had screamed and was looking shocked at her sister.

"Josie, are you under a spell again?" Lizzie asked.

**"Oh no sister. I am finally me. I am Josie Saltzman. HAHAHAHAHHAH."**

Lizzie made to cast a spell but i countered it and knocked her out. 

Freya looked at me then. There was a mixture of shock and hurt on her face. She also was about to cast a spell when I cast a spell that would take her speech away. Josie sped over and took her out. Keelin tried to turn into a wolf but Josie took broke a chair and used one of the legs to stick it into her side.

Penelope and Spencer came out then. Penelope caught Josie off guard and threw her across the room. Spencer had advanced on Josie then but she was too slow. Josie had gotten back up and grabbed an axe from the wall. It flew threw the air and went through Spencer's chest. When she collapsed Penelope had caught her mid-air. 

I tried to go to her but Josie caught me by the wrist.

**"Leave her darling. We have to go. NOW!"**

I nodded. Penelope was crying on the floor next to Spencer who looked motionless with blood coming out of her mouth. I said sorry and followed Josie out of the front door. She was getting in a car.

**"I was hoping we would run into my Dad back there. I have a lot of pent up anger towards him. It could have been fun."**

"Josie please tell me your not serious. You just seriously wounded Keelin and maybe even killed Spencer. Why did you have to do that?"

**"Hope, don't you get it. I wanted to do it. Hurting people is like a drug. Once you kill someone, something in your mind just wants it more. I love it."**

"What. When did you kill someone Josie?"

**"Not long ago. My darkness has been looking to get out for months now. I glanced at it once and that is all it took for the floodgates to open. I am fully me now. The barrier that has been in front of me since the beginning is gone now. It is thrilling."**

"Josie, this isn't you. If we could go back maybe Freya could......"

**"No. We aren't going back. Not now, Not ever. I have a plan for us Hope. We will live forever and have fun doing it."**

I couldn't take this anymore. I let the magic build up inside me and put it all into trying to make the car flip. Josie was surprised so she didn't see it coming. The car started rolling over and over. Then we came to a stand still. I ripped the door off and got out. I ran for it and tried to get back to the house.

That's when I felt something stick into my side. It hurt like hell. I fell down and couldn't get back up. I looked back and Josie was slowly walking to me. She looked completely murderous and was smiling. Then she started laughing. An evil sound that had so much darkness in it.

"Hope, that was a sweet trick. You had me for a minute."

**Josie POV**

I wanted to kill someone so badly. Hope was running. I got out of the car and saw a girl there.

"Are you okay miss?"

**"Fine."**

I bit into her and drained her. It was so lovely. When her body hit the ground I started running after Hope. It didn't take me long to catch up with her. I threw an arrow I had custom built. It caught her in the side and she fell. I was like prey stalking my love. I loved Hope and would always find her. Where ever she went. I would be there by her side.

"Josie, please just stop this madness."

**"I'm afraid I can't Hope, I am too invested in this little adventure to let it go so quickly."**

Hope tried to get up but fell down clutching her side.

"What did you shoot me with?"

**"Oh just a little something I whipped up. An arrow laced with wolfs bane and virvain. The perfect concoction to battle your powers."**

I bent down and ripped out the arrow. Hope grunted and moved to stand up. I helped her.

**"Hope I love you so much."**

"I love you too."

I snapped her neck in a quick motion.

** 24 hours later **

I had taken Hope back to Mystic Falls and had placed a protection spell on both of us so that we weren't followed. Hope hadn't woken up yet so I, the best girlfriend that I am, had walked to the nearest bakery and got her favourite coffee and freshly baked donuts.

When I returned Hope was still lying peacefully in bed. I loved just watching her sleep. I loved this girl so much I would kill anyone that even thought of doing her any harm. We would be together forever. I just hope that I can persuade her over to my way of thinking. Hopefully.

I lay down beside Hope and rested my head on her chest. I know she is a vampire now but I swear if I listen carefully I can hear her heartbeat that could send me to sleep in her loving arms. 

I actually did dose off after a while lying there and had a dream about me and Hope 50 years from now sitting at home in the country. We have two kids who are playing at our feet. We are so happy and at peace finally. Then it switches to the same picture of New Orleans in flames. There is death all around. Then I am standing there alone with blood dripping down my hand and Hope isn't beside me in this one.

I destroyed the world and Hope isn't by my side to watch it go down with me. 

**Hope POV**

I wake up and I feel completely drained. I try to move and that's when I realise there is someone on top of me. I look and Josie sleeping there. I smile for a moment before I remember everything that has happened. I wish Josie didn't turn into this. We could be at home now going to fight Kai together. 

I just felt like I was so lost. I am not sure what I am going to about Josie. What could I do? Josie was a completely different person. Her whole way about her had changed. The Josie I knew seemed like forever ago. I hope that Keelin and Spencer was okay.

Spencer was such a nice person. If she was really dead, I am not sure what I would do. What if we could somehow got the real Josie back one day and she remembers what she did. I know how she felt when she came back from being under Kai's control. This would destroy her and then it would be over.

Josie started making noises and it sounded like she was in a nightmare. Then she said my name and it was like she was searching for me. Then she woke up and got up of the bed and started pacing around the floor.

"Hey Josie, sweetie. Calm down, it is okay."

When Josie saw me she visibly saw me. It was like a sudden moment when it was my Josie again. Then her eyes changed like a weird dark color. Dark red. There was dark veins appearing on her face.

**"I am okay Hope. It was nice of you to have a long nap. I hope you feel better."**

"I am fine. I would be better if you didn't shoot me."

**"Oh Hope, you are so funny. I knew you would be fine. I wouldn't kill you on purpose. I love you so much. If I killed you I might as well kill the whole world and then kill myself."**

"Josie. Please stop doing this. This is not you. I love Josie Saltzman but I don't know if I can love this version of you. This destructive and doesn't give a fuck person. You hurt Keelin. You hurt Spencer and Josie would care. Josie wouldn't have done it in the first place. I kiss that Josie. Who even are you?"

**"I am more Josie than I have ever been. I feel free and it feels amazing. I know you are lying when you said you don't love me. I can see it in your eyes. You could never stop loving me just like I can never stop loving you. I will love you until the day I die wherever it may be tomorrow or a thousand years from now. Don't lie to me."**

"You are right. Okay, I just want you to think about what you are doing. This is real life. We were going to stop Kai. We should be going to fight him right now. Not here talking. I just wanted this to end and now you have started this. I wish you had of told me what was going on and I could have helped you. Why didn't you help me."

**"I am not really sure I fully knew what was going on. I felt trapped and feeling like I needed blood every minute of every day. I finally give in and now I feel great. The best I have ever been and I don't want to go back. Hope, you have to join me. It would be better if you were beside me and we can take over the world together."**

"Is that your end goal. To destroy the world and take over it?"

**"Yeah. Kai had such a small mind. That is my goal now. I don't think I will fully be in control until the world is. I have such huge plans in mind that will be the best. I just need the love of my life beside me and then it will be perfect."**

"I can't do that Josie. I also know I can't leave you. Josie, you are everything to me. I would probably die if you left me again. I swore to myself that I would never leave you alone. When Kai took you it physically hurt to not see you everyday. I don't want to live that life."

Josie grabbed my face and we started kissing. Josie was so hungry and I just gave in and let her lead me down a dark path. Josie was not herself and I knew that but I would choose any Josie over no Josie any day. I loved her with all my heart.

Josie took my top of me and started kissing down my body. It felt amazing still somehow. Josie still new how my body worked and how to make me feel good. She came back up and was kissing my lips again. I don't know what took over me but I pushed her back and bit into her neck and let the blood flow.

Josie moved her hand down and unzipped my pants. She let me drink her blood until I was full. I offered up my arm and she sunk her teeth into it savouring all of it. Her eyes were darker than ever but I didn't care in that moment. I sped so I was on top and I took off her pants and underwear. 

I put my fingers in and started going really quick. Josie was moaning so loud and then she sunk her teeth into my neck to cover the sounds. It felt brilliant when Josie came all over me screaming in pleasure. It wasn't long before she sped and was on top of me then she turned around so we were on top of each other but Josie was upside down. 

We both kept going until we came. Then we were lying there in each other's arms. Josie was stroking my cheek.

**"I love you Hope, always."**

"I love you Josie. Always and Forever. That's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about the chapter.


	23. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie go on their first date. Kai get some Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long time coming for their first date. It was great to finally write about it.

**Josie POV**

I was feeling the most powerful I have ever felt in a long time. I just didn't want it to ever end. I was sure I would be chasing this kind of power for eternity. It was amazing and consuming just to have it. Becoming a vampire was probably the best thing to ever happen to me. I had completed me in a way that nothing had been able to do before. 

Hope was currently in the shower getting ready. I had promised I would take her to this special restaurant I had found that was really romantic that I thought she might love. I was actually kind of nervous even though I would never admit it. After everything that has gone on this is our first date.

I was going to make sure this was the best date ever and if anyone even tries to ruin it I will just have to kill them. No one was going to mess with our big day.

Hope stepped out of the bathroom and was looking as radiant as ever with her auburn hair hanging wet over her shoulders. There was still a bit mark where I had left it on her neck. It was the best thing I had ever seen.

**"Hello Honey."**

"Hey Josie, what are you doing?"

**"Just looking at my wonderful girlfriend and realising that I am the luckiest person in the world."**

Hope went a bright red and looked down.

"Thanks Josie but you don't have to compliment me all the time, you know."

**"I will spend the rest of my life complimenting you and I am happy to do it."**

I walked over and kissed Hope on the neck. She started moaning and then I began making out with her. I was grabbing the towel when Hope stopped me.

"As much as I would love to do that again, I thought you had something planned for the both of us."

**"Booo. You aren't in a playful mood this morning. That's very disappointing. If you insist, I have a surprise waiting for us so you can get ready and I'll wait downstairs."**

"You could wait up here with me."

**"I am afraid I can't Hope. Seeing you naked just makes me want you more. I don't think I will be able to resist the temptation. Please hurry will you."**

**Hope POV**

Josie was so sexy. It took all of my willpower to stop her from continuing but she did stop. That meant that she still respected my choices. When she was about to leave I sped over and turned her around to face me.

"I want you to stay Josie. That is an order. Do you understand."

It was almost like Josie was going to refuse but then she nodded and looked at my lips. There was a eagerness there that I couldn't understand. I let the towel drop and Josie was visibly drulling. She was looking up and down my body. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. 

"Eyes up here gorgeous. That's it. Just keep looking at me and everything will be fine. I am glad that you listen to me even when your all dark." 

**"I don't think I would be ever able to resist you Hope. You are my one weakness and even though that might kill me one day for good. I am willing to take that chance because any kind of life with you is worth fighting for."**

"Good. I hope you never stop fighting."

**"Never."**

I got dressed and Josie grabbed my hand as she took me downstairs and out into the warm breeze that was Mystic Falls. It had been ages since I had been here. The last time it was with Elijah and that moment made me smile because even with everything going on it was a fond memory that I will cherish forever.

Josie was smiling the whole time we were walking and after a peaceful walk we ended up at this little alley with a little restaurant in it. It was very secluded here with hardly anyone walking around. It was quite elegant with little designs of flowers ice cream on the windows. There was an old couple sitting out the front enjoying there dinner. I looked to Josie.

"That could be us one day. Me and you loving life together."

**"Yeah, just without the being old part. We will be young and beautiful forever and until the end of time. Now come one. It is time to enjoy our first date. We should have been able to have it a long time ago."**

When we got in the restaurant Josie had told the waitress that the name was Mikaelson and she seated us at a private table in the back room. It was all so great. Josie pulled out my chair and I sat down as she went to the other side. There was a flower in the middle of the table and a candle near it with the best scent I had ever smelled in the entire world. In the candle light Josie looked like perfection and I couldn't take my eyes of her. 

"Josie, this is so amazing. No one has ever done this much for me."

"I am surprised. You deserve the entire world and more. Anybody can see that and should strive to be their best self while with you. I hate that you haven't had this experience yet. I know you have had a difficult life and I aim to make the rest of it as special as possible because you Hope Mikaelson deserve it.

I was crying. Josie could always say the best words and make me feel better in an instant. I love this girl to death and couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with her. It would be an amazing life and one that I couldn't wait for any longer.

**"I wanted to make sure this was a great first date. I wanted to do that for you. It was at least I could do for you. You saved me from that evil bastard Kai and I will always be grateful. It was the worst time in my life and I never want to be that vulnerable ever again. Except with you of course."**

Josie POV

We had ordered our dinners when the waitress came over. Hope had got a a steak with fries and I got a burger with fries and a milkshake. It was delicious. We sat in a comfortable silence while we ate enjoying each others company. When we were done we were having a look at the desert menu to see what we fancied.

**"Did you see anything you like my darling?"**

"Honestly, I am really craving blood right now. Too bad they don't have that on the menu."

**"Hope if you want blood all you have to do is ask. Here."**

I bit into my hand and grabbed an empty glass and let it flow into it. Hope was surprised at first but took the glass gladly and drank it in one go. Hope gave the glass over and I repeated the process until she was full.

"Thank you, Josie."

**"Are you always hungry for blood?"**

"I mean getting used to being a vampire isn't easy as I am sure you imagine. I have to keep reminding myself that I need blood to survive. But when I drink the stuff that Freya has kept it doesn't give me the same fulfilment that yours does. It doesn't make me feel full, it just makes me want more."

**"Trust me when I tell you that drinking from the vein is way better than drinking that old stuff down in the basement. I mean it is brilliant. The hunt is definitely the best part. You can see who you are going to bite and it is so thrilling to chase it down and claim it. Then the eating part is so euphoric. You always remember your first chase."**

"What was yours?"

**"Well, it wasn't long into my control with Kai. There was this witch we were tracking. Kai wanted her dead and so did I. We had followed her for about an hour until she came up to this house. Long story short they had planned a trap for us. Kai had went to deal with the people in the house but one of them had took of so I gave chase. They didn't last very long. I caught up him and before I knew it I was biting him and loving it. I had drained him by the time Kai found me. He just laughed and we left to go back to our hideout. I probably should have realised right then that I had lost my mind."**

The waitress had sat down a cake in front of us.

"Josie, you haven't lost your mind. I just think you haven't really dealt with what Kai had you do. You need to come to terms with what you did and realise that it wasn't your fault. Kai made you do those things. You shouldn't have to live with that guilt."

**"Oh no Hope, you have got it all wrong. Kai didn't make me do those terrible acts. I did. I mean he did not make me go after that guy. I chased him and killed him for my own sick pleasure. I had no remourse. I though it was just because I was under Kai's control but when I woke up and came back to you I had a realisation. I didn't feel anything for what I did to them. Not a single ounce of regret. That's when I discovered that I couldn't be good. Not truly. That is when the darkness took over. When I finally stopped lying to myself about who I really am.**

There was so much rage within me. I got up.

**"Sorry Hope, I will be right back, okay."**

Hope nodded and then dug into some ice cream.

I went out back and found the waitress and pinned her up against the wall. 

**"Don't make any sound. It will be over quick and completely painless. Well, not exactly but I thought I should just say it anyway. You are going to be a nice dinner. It is going to be great."**

I started to drink but then I realised I shouldn't have this all to myself. I lifted the her up and took her to me and Hope' s table. I dropped her down while Hope moved the cake out of the way. Hope eyes widened but then they turned red.

"Honey, I brought dinner."

We but into her together and soon we were both finished. Hope stood up with blood still coming out of her mouth.

"Kiss me." Hope said.

I did as requested and we had a full on making out session before taking the cake and heading out the door.

**Kai POV**

3 Months after getting out of the Prison World 

I was pissed. The whole Rayna thing didn't go to plan because she just wants to kill vampires again which isn't so bad but it is not focusing on my revenge that I have been planning for so long. I have tried everything to break it but nothing will work. I got fed up and decided to at least get step 1 done of my plan to get revenge.

Bonnie Bennett.

I have tracked down where she is at the moment and I am heading there now to get her. She is the bitch that locked me up in the Prison World in the first place and deserves fully what is coming her way. I am going to destroy her and everything she cares about. I finally reach the house she has been staying at and stop and get out of the car. There is a bit of magic in the air but not as much as I have now.

I don't bother knocking and swing the front door of its hinges and walked straight through. There was a man in the front room. He got up but I had already thrown him into a wall knocking him out.

_"Knock Knock, Bon Bon, where are you?"_

The door at the otherside of the room bangs open and Bonnie walks in. She looks at the guy on the floor and then at me in horror.

"How did you get out?"

_"Oh you know the usual. A bit of magic here and a bit of magic there. What I am interested to know is how have you been bon? What has been happening in your life since I have been stuck in that place. Pro tip, you should have killed me when you destroyed hell. But that is an excellent segway into what I have planned."_

"Kai what the hell are you talking about?"

_"Well, you see. I had a lot of time while being stuck in another world to do some research on how to create a hell dimension. When you destroyed hell there was an imbalance in the universe which was just itching to be opened up again. So, when I got out that was the first thing I did."_

"You created what, Kai?"

_"Come on Bonnie, keep up. I brought back hell. The closest thing to hell anyway."_

Bonnie lifted her hand and cast a spell at me but I was quick enough to dodge it. I cast a slicing spell that git her arm and left a big gash that blood was already spilling from. Bonnie then picked something off the table and threw it. I was too quick from it again but then it exploded causing me to lose my balance.

"Kai, if you created hell again then you can just go back to it."

Bonnie cast a spell and it opened up a portal. I was being pulled through it. But then I stopped in mid-air. The plan had worked. I landed on my feet and Bonnie was being sucked into it. 

_"Hahahahaha. My plan worked. I knew you would open a portal. Goodbye Bon, it was nice knowing you but now you are going somewhere worse than even I was. Have a happy life for what you have left. Cheerio."_

I laughed so much as Bonnie was dragged kicking and shouting words at me before she was finally fully through and the portal closed.

I then started walking around the room. There was pictures of two kids and that man that was lying on the floor. I smiled sadly. I walked over to the guy and crouched down beside him.

"I won't kill you so you can look after those beautiful little ones. I am not a complete monster you know. Everyone is just too judgy. Goodbye."

I wipe his memory so he doesn't remember what happened here. Then I go as far as to wipe everything so he won't even remember Bonnie was ever a part of his life. 

That is poetic justice. 

**MG POV**

**Current Time**

Penelope had got up and was tending to Keelin. Spencer was still on the floor but the axe was removed from her chest. Freya was lying on the floor still asleep. I had went over and moved Lizzie to a seat until she woke up. 

I couldn't really understand what was happening. Why had Josie and Hope gone all crazy? What was going on? We needed to get to the bottom of this whole mess and figure out a way to fix it.

There was a loud cry and Spencer woke up. Her eyes were blazing red and then Penelope finished with Keelin so she made her way over to Spencer and was hugging her. Alaric then came in and was shocked at what her saw.

"What the hell happened?"


	24. Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai goes foward with is plan. Spencer's backstory is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to do this for Spencer since I introduced her so it was great to write it.

**Kai POV**

I was getting prepared for a fight. We needed to get into the Mikaelson compound but they still had their allies so it was best to strike there first. We were currently on our way over to the vampire part of town. To meet the so called Josh Washington. 

"What are we going to do when we get there, Kai?" Rayna asked.

_"Finally have some fun. We will ask them to join us or they die along with the Mikaelson's and Saltzmans. It is either them or us. It is an easy choice right?"_

"What if they don't join us. Can we destroy them?"

_"Of course Rayna. We will wipe out the vampires if we have to. It will be an amazing show that kicks of with with a little battle. My research on Josh shows he will gladly join our cause to take over the town. It is Beth who will put up a fight for her place here."_

We stopped about 60 yards away from the vampire region and I put up a spell so they wouldn't be able to hear us.

_"Alright my witches. It is time to take our rightful place in New Orleans and to that we must show strength and our power that we have. We need to show them that this is no joke and that we will not be stopped. I have chosen each and everyone of you because you are sick of being pushed around, told your not good enough, always under other people shadows. Well not tonight because we are a force to be feared. Anyone who doesn't join us will fall and when this is over and done with we will rule supreme and finally have which is ours by right. My lovely coven, are you ready for the fight of a lifetime."_

They all shouted yes in unison.

_"The go fourth and claim what it yours."_

They all ran at once. Some disappearing as they did. There were shrieks and then some vampires started to come out and trying to defend themselves. The vampires were vastly outnumbered and weren't a problem being taken care of. One of them rand up to me and I grabbed him and ripped his head off. 

We approached the main building where I am sure the Josh was hiding. There was two more vampires guarding the door. When the witches were finished with slaying the vampires they came up to stand beside me.

"Come out, come out Joshua. I won't bite. Promise."

A guy came out with brown hair and a kind face.

"You must be Kai, I assume. I was told that there was someone killing witches around New Orleans. I have been expecting you."

"Well I am surprised you didn't roll out the red carpets. I mean at least you could of had a flag with my face on it or something. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

"Enough with this. You have killed my clan. If you are going to kill me you can get it over with."

_"Not so fast. I have a proposition for you Joshua. You can join me and help me take over the town. It is in your best interest after all. What do you say."_

I reached out my hand. 

Josh sped over and tried to bite me. The witches cast a spell and he fell holding his head as he let out a howl of pain.

_"Oh Joshua. That wasn't a good move. I admire your fierceness I really do. But I'm afraid I need loyal followers that will listen to my every command. That is what it means to be a leader."_

"You are wrong 'Malachai'. That's right. I have been round long enough to hear the story about you. The lonely child who was cast out by his coven. Must have been bad to turn you into this freak. A mad and scared little boy who has to hide behind people to feel strong. You will lose, where it be tomorrow when you will obviously go after my sister or in 10 years when someone gets fed up with you and over throws you. A leader is being someone people can stand behind. The one they look up to, not fear."

_"And how exactly did that work out for you? Your entire clan is dead. Wiped out in a single night. How is being a leader now my dear Joshua?"_

"It was epic. I will leave this world today grateful. For being put in charge willinglu by a group of people that I can call my friends. We will journey into the afterlife together. As a true leader should. Go on then Kai, kill me and end it once and for all."

_"I wish that was just the case but my friend Rayna here has a knife that traps any magical creatures soul in in where they live their personal hell over and over again. You see I don't plan on just killing you. That would be too easy. I plan on making everyone that ever crossed me get too feel like what I had to go through. You will live to regret not joining my side. It is now too late. Rayna, if you could be kind and do the honours."_

I walked away as Josh tried to stand but Rayna was quick and stabbed the sword straight threw his heart. As he fell I walked back towards my coven.

"On to the witches then. It should be fun."

**Spencer POV**

Getting an axe through my chest kind of sucked but I was surprised when I opened my eyes to find that I was still alive and my chest was healed. Penelope was attending to a woman on the floor that looked to be bleeding very badly. MG had picked up the blonde that was on the floor and moved her on to the couch.

Penelope then came over and sat down in front of me.

"Hey, you are going to be okay. Just try to stay calm."

"Penelope, what is going on? How am I not hurt? Did you heal me?"

"Not exactly. I'll explain after. Can you come over here and help me?"

I nodded. Penelope took me over to Freya who was still unconscious on the floor. She was checking over her.

"There is a powerful sleeping spell on her. Hope wasn't messing about. I need you to place your hands here and repeat after me. Hopefully we should be able to wake her together."

Penelope began chanting and I followed word for word. It took some time but Freya woke up and was looking around the room wide eyed. Her eyes came to land on Keelin and she rushed over. She was crying as she checked over her.

"Don't worry Freya, I healed her injury and I don't think there is any internal bleeding so she should be fine if we give her some vampire blood to fully heal the wound."

"Thank you Penelope. I am going to move her upstairs and make her comfortable. I'll be right back."

It was then that I noticed that Alaric had came back. He looked completely shocked as Penelope went over to sit him down and explain to him what happened. MG was over rubbing Lizzie's head and whispering. I could somehow here him.

"It will be okay Lizzie. We will get Josie back. I love you so much. This shouldn't have happened."

It took a while but the panic was over and everyone had calmed down a bit. Freya had returned with some cups of tea and Lizzie had woke up and was crying while hugging her dad. Penelope was sitting beside me and I had to resist the urge to reach out and grab her hand.

"Okay I am the only one confused to exactly what the hell just happened. I mean I knew Josie was under Kai's control but the fact that Hope just followed her out and didn't do anything to stop her. I knew I should have placed a spell on her before."

"People do crazy things for the ones they love." Lizzie said. 

She was looking over at MG when she said that. He smiled sadly back.

"I don't think Josie was back under Kai's control. I can't exactly explain it but when she was it was like she was a robot. Josie was completely emotionless while under Kai's influence. I know what it feels like. You feel like you can't reach them so you don't. But when Josie was leaving here she had the biggest sinister smile on her face. Josie was enjoying this. There was also these black veins around her face. I am not sure what that is but it can't be any good."

"I just wonder what is happening to my daughter now. Why Josie. What had taken over her." Alaric said.

"Has Josie ever shown any signs like this before."

"Both Josie and Lizzie have. It was a big part of being in the Gemini Coven. All of them had a bit of darkness in them. It was up to them how the controlled it. If they give into it like Kai did then it was bad. Me and Caroline have been trying to keep them on the right side since they were born but I think I somehow failed along the way."

Alaric held his head in his arms as Lizzie held her father close. 

"Alaric it wasn't your fault. With Josie becoming a vampire already with the witch abilities we couldn't have predicted what could have come from it. We were not prepared and I probably could have prevented it by placing a spell that would have protected her soul."

"What are we going to now?" Penelope said.

"We need to find them before Kai shows up. We were already outnumbered but now it is worst. If he comes now we are doomed. We need to make sure Hope and Josie are safe. We also should tell Josh and Beth that they should come here and we will make our stand here on our home turf. It is where we have the best advantage."

Everyone agreed. 

Penelope stood up. Everyone looked at her.

"I know we may have lost Hope and Josie but we do have Spencer who is equally as powerful."

"That is great Penelope but Hope is a tribid. We could have used that in the fight." Lizzie said.

"That's just it. I think Spencer is a tribid. Hope is not the only one of her kind. I can prove it."

Penelope pick takes her pocket knife and approaches me.

"May I take your hand?"

I accept and Penelope cuts a long gash across my palm. It hurts but then it slowly heals and it as if noting had happened in the first place.

"How did that happen. Are you sure she didn't drink any vampire blood that may still be in her system that could do it?" MG said.

"No, there is no chance that she got any blood from a vampire. She was hungry for human blood so I got her some from the cellar."

"Is this even possible. Freya?"

Freya had been unusually quiet this entire time and was looking at me with great interest. Then she left the room and came back a couple of minutes later with a book.

"This is one of Klaus' diaries of when he spent time in France about 20 years ago. There was this one night we were having a few drinks and he said what he most regretted what happened there. He met a women and it wasn't long before he met Hayley and in the book it is dated 7th November. He writes that was when the women Shauna had the baby. He visited it and loved how she had his eyes. There are a couple of other entries about him going there but they end when he writes I can't do is anymore. It says - 'I believe I am a monster who can't be redeemed and it is best if I let my beautiful Spencer grown up on her own. I will let Shauna know that I am not ready to be a father'. Then he visits which I presume to be you if this is true one last time and leaves a note. It was left in this book. I am not sure he ever intended on sending it to you."

This was a lot of information to take in all at once. I mean to know who my Dad was but also that makes me Hope's sister. I actually have a sister. This is cool and also shocking at the same time. I mean how could the two of us met in that place. We came together and helped each other in a difficult situation. That means now I have to save my Sister again. I have to save Hope.

"I am so sorry I didn't realise this before. I just remembered that Klaus had told me this and he had been so sorry that he had did that to you. When he had Hope he knew he had to get it right this time. I think it was one of times I have seen him the most broken. It wasn't easy for him to talk about."

I felt something touch my hand and when I looked it Penelope who was watching me with a sad smile that was kind of cute. Get it together Spencer, not the time. I smiled back and was grateful that she was there.

"I never even realised that you were still alive. I tried to get in touch when Klaus died but then I found out Shauna died I just thought maybe you had met the same fate. I wish I had looked into it more. I am sorry for that."

"It's not your fault. I was basically dead. Someone had killed me and I was in a dark place and I don't think anyone could have gotten to me. Hope had to die before she was literally placed in it. I don't blame you."

Freya pulled me into a hug and Penelope still held my hand.

**Kai POV**

After trapping Josh we went to find Beth in the bayou. We were walking in a big group with me and Rayna at the front leading them. The others didn't look tired at all and looked like they were ready for anything. Rayna was holding on to the sword like her life depended on it. There was this burning look in her eyes that she really wanted to kill someone. I had did that and was proud of it.

"What are you thinking about Kai?"

_"Just what the town will look like with us at the top of it."_

"We will rule this town and then the world. Nothing will get in our way because we are unstoppable. They will bow down before us."

We were approaching Beth and her other witches and I opened the gates with a flick of my hand. There was no patrol or any other witches that I could see. Then we were fully in and a lights beamed in our face. The witches pounced but there was force field that knocked them back. I was smiling. At least Beth is putting up a fight instead of what Josh did which was nothing and it was too easy. 

There was a group of witches standing there with a blonde girl smirking at the head of them.

"Hello Kai. It is a pleasure to meet you. My dear brother was fortunate to send me a message letting me know that you were on your way. I am prepared and ready. Come at us with all you got."

_"Beth, I presume. My name is Kai Parker. It is an honour to make your acquaintance. Before my coven rips yours apart I have a little deal that we could make and you can save yourself in the process."_

"I am sure nothing could persuade me to join you. But you can go ahead and try babe."

_"I will. When I take over the town you can still be apart of it. You can still have the bayou and I will have the rest of the town. Your brother was given the same chance and when he didn't accept he is now in this sword here. Living his personal hell over and over again until the end of time. You can join him if you reject. Take your time but my patience is running out."_

Beth seemed to be thinking it over. The other witches were looking at her for direction and honestly looking a bit nervous about what was going to happen. I was finally done so I crafted a spell which I threw at her which hit her in the face. Hey eyes went completely blank before she came back looking completely scared. The rest of the witches were about to attack when Beth raise her hand to stop them.

Beth let the barrier come down and came over to me. She kneeled down in front of me.

"I pledge allegiance to you Kai Parker and my coven is now yours and you can do with them whatever you desire."

_"Excellent. Anyone object to joining my coven."_

No one moved.

_"Good, good. You can now follow me."_

**Hope POV**

The date with Josie was amazing. It couldn't have gone more perfect. I know she is not totally herself but at the same time she is. I love Josie with all my heart and would literally give her mine if she asked.

Josie was sitting next to me as we watched the sun go down. We were holding hands and enjoying each others company. Josie was looking at it in awe and it was the most beautiful site I have seen in the entire universe. When she looked at me it was perfect.

**"Hope, are you okay?"**

"I am perfectly content and happy being with you, Josie. You are an amazing person who I just adore so much no matter what you do. I am not mad at you for what you have done or or going to do. I love everything about you and that comes with it. Taking in your darkness and accepting it."

"Hope, that is so sweet. I love you so much and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will love you to the day I die. Until the end of time and even in the next life. This darkness only enhances my love for you and it will never go back because it is that strong and eternal. You are the best."

I knew what I had to do for Josie. It was the option that I wanted to do it. I don't feel forced to do it and I am completely content. It is time.

I switch my humanity off. Then I feel like nothing but the love I have for Josie.

I grabbed Josie and kissed her with all the love I could give and she let me. I could see the same vision that Josie had. New Orleans burning and a hand with a blood on it but it had a heart in it now. I am standing with Josie and we are happy and at peace.

Until the end of time.


	25. The Bell Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai battles with the Mikaelson's. Hope and Josie form a plan.

**Spencer POV**

It had been a lot of information to take it all at once. I never really knew my Dad but I had always been curious to know who he was. Never in a million years did I think it was Klaus Mikaelson. The Great Evil. Everyone in the supernatural world new of him. Klaus was one to be feared. They use to say that anyone who crossed his path would never be heard from again. He was ruthless and cunning but from what I had read in his diary it was like a different person.

The way Klaus talked about his family was something I have never seen. He was loving and compassionate. I see where Hope gets it from. They are so a like in many ways and I just wish Hope was here so I could share this with her. I really need to find her and bring her back. I just she is okay. 

The door opened. It was Penelope.

She was wearing this dark outfit and looked ready for a fight. There was this serious about her but I could tell there was a kind person underneath all that tough exterior. 

"Hey Spencer, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. It is just finding out your a a tribid and you are the daughter of one of the most known vampire in the world. It is very overwhelming."

Penelope came and sat on the bed beside me.

"I know I really don't know what you are going through but you can talk to me if you want. Anytime you are feeling like this. I can listen and won't judge."

"Thanks Penelope. You have been very good to me ever since I came here. I appreciate it a lot." 

"Of course. Everyone needs someone that can help them to deal with difficult situations. I can be that person for you. It's no big deal. I am happy to do it."

"You are a.... a very kind person Penelope."

"So are you Spencer."

Was I going crazy or was she leaning in. I looked at her lips that just looked perfect. Then I was leaning in too and we were about to....

Then the door burst open to reveal Freya.

"Guys, get in position. They are here."

**Kai POV**

We were now standing outside the Mikaelson compound. The air was quiet and there was not a sound to heard. I was no idiot. Freya knew we were here. There was no way this was going to be an easy task but we would fight to the very end so I can finally get what I have been looking for years stuck in that Prison World. 

"Beth, if you would kindly do the honours."

Beth nodded and chanted the spell. The others joined in and soon enough the barrier was down and I walked up to address the building. 

"Hello everyone. In case you don't know, my name is Kai. I am here to kill the Mikaelson's. But I don't believe in the waste of life that shouldn't be just killed for fun. That is why I am offering anyone who currently is not a Mikaelson to come out and kneel at my feet. Swear unwavering loyalty to me and I will grant you your freedom and fight by my side. If no one comes out then we start and we won't finish until everyone is dead. I will give you 2 minutes. Your time starts now. 

2 minutes past and no one came out. 

"How very disappointing but I guess it more people for us to kill. Alright witches. Have at them. Kill anyone you see and leave Freya to me. Attack."

Then the door opened. Penelope stepped out. I raised my hand up. 

"Young Penelope, it is so great to see that your alright. Have you come out to join me?"

Penelope got down on her knee. 

"Excellent."

"Kai, you were so kind to me once. I even looked at you as a father figure. Now look at you. You are just a lonely man trying to find people to love and worship you. How pathetic. No one is ever going to love you of their own free will. You have to control and manipulate to even get someone to stay in your present."

Penelope stood up again.

"That is why you will ultimately lose Kai. We are a family and we will fight together until the end. We are here for each other and love one another. That is so sad because you will never get the chance to understand that. Your family cast you out when you were young and I am so sorry for that because that is the reason you are who you are today. A broken man. With nothing but pain and revenge to keep him living."

Well that hurt. There was once when I valued Penelope as a great ally but that time has passed. There is too much good in her for her to be as evil as me.

"That is truly a shame Penelope. I guess you will just have to die with the others. You will be forgotten in history. Not even a footnote in the history books because no one cares about you. Your fun is over and mine is just beginning. Witches, now."

That is when I saw Freya up on the roof. She threw something that fell down and exploded. Penelope had ran back inside and half of my witches were covered in blood and running for something that would protect them. Good thing I told a most of the witches to stay a street away in case they blind sided us. I signalled to Beth and cast a spell up in the air to call all the others to my aid. They came running and I got up to lead the coven into the building. 

I cast a spell that ripped the doors of its hinges. 

**MG POV**

"Penelope, can you distract him from the roof?" Freya said.

Penelope nodded and went outside. 

"Right everyone else. Get into the defence position so we can have the best shot at getting out at this alive. Keelin is up in the room with a protection spell so run in there if you are cornered. You have to try your best. Act unpredictable and just do anything you can to survive. We are vastly outnumbered but we can get through this. We have help coming but we have to hold out until then. Everone ready."

We all nodded. I looked at Lizzie who was getting some juice from Spencer. 

I ran over to her and she kissed me. 

"I will see you after, okay."

Alaric held his daughter next and give her a kiss on the head. Then we all got into the plan we had came up with.

**Spencer POV**

It was quiet but when I was listening carefully I could her Penelope talking to Kai. Poor Penelope. Then Kai was talking back to her. That's when an explosion went off and then Penelope came running over and hugged me then crouched down. It was silent but then people were screaming. The door flew of its hinges and a swarm of witches came in. Alaric was firing arrows and Penelope started casting a number of spell. Mg had sharp items at the ready which he was throwing with force as multiple of the witches dropped.

They must have been surprised when the first came threw because they weren't expecting to meet such force. Then one of them rose again. It was Kai. He cast a spell at MG who was knocked out a fell to the floor. Lizzie tried to reach him but she too was knocked against the wall and then she was lying there not moving. I ran at Kai and was able to get a bite in his neck but he threw me off but I was quick I threw a spell at another witch that had gotten close to Penelope. I could feel my wolf waiting to come out. My eyes were glowing yellow and Kai seemed like he had not been expecting that to happen. 

I ran at him again and tackled him to the ground. I was inches away from biting his face. Then I felt a sharp pain in my side. There was a knife that Kai was holding. It had a red circular stone in the end of it. I felt myself completely knock out after that.

**Penelope POV**

I saw Spencer get stabbed and my anger just sky-rocketed. I tried to run but this girl caught hold of me. She had brown hair and looked really mad. Kai got up and handed her the knife. 

"You want to join her. That can be arranged."

When she took the sword. She licked the blood of it. Then she raised it and stuck it straight through my heart. It felt so bad but I could feel my soul being pulled out of my body. I hope where ever I am going Spencer will be there. Then it all went black.

**Kai POV**

I could tell this was going to be easy. We had took half of them out. There wasn't many left. Everything had calmed down and it wasn't as noisy. I asked Rayna for the knife and she handed it to me. It felt great to hold this knowing everyone was going to be trapped in it. I saw Alaric pick up Lizzie and run with her. I threw the knife and it caught him in the back. He fell but threw Lizzie into the room. I walked up and he was crawling towards the room.

I came up beside him.

"Hi Ric. Long time no see. This is going to feel so good because when I was in the Prison World you got to live your life. Well, when your stuck in here I will be outside living my best life. It will be so great. I will enjoy every minute of it.

I turned him over and drove the knife into his stomach. The life left his eyes as his soul left and went in the knife. I smiled because I was so satisfied. I continued on and tried to go in the room but I couldn't pass over the line. Lizzie was lying there and another girl was lying on the bed. I turned around and walked back downstairs. The witches were waiting around waiting for my next command. 

They also picked up the vampire upstairs and lay him down at my feet. I handed Rayna the knife again and she brought it down through his heart. That is when I realised where was Freya. She was on the roof but now where was she. 

"Oh Freya, where are you, you bitch? I have a bone to pick with you because you killed a lot of my coven. Come on out so we can have a fight."

Freya came out and was holding another one of those bombs in her hand. She was also holding a knife in her hand. 

"Hello darling. Why don't you put down that little trick you have there. We can fight one one one and I promise the other witches won't interfere."

"I will never trust you Kai. You are an evil person. No one is ever going to fully trust you. Including Beth. What did you do to get her to join your coven."

"Nothing that isn't true. I showed her what I have in store for this town and she happily joined my cause without a fight. Her brother wasn't that smart though. He chose differently. Now he is in here. You can join him."

Freya drops the bomb and I grab Rayna and Beth and we speed out of there. The whole building collapses and we barely make it out alive. When we are out Beth runs away and Rayna is knocked out . We are standing near the bell tower and a few remaining witches join us.

"Sarah, will you please ring the bell tower. We have won. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

The bell strikes as I stand victorious over New Orleans. 

**Josie POV**

We were currently standing outside of town when the explosion went off. There was big thing of smoke rising off into the sky as me and Hope watched. I looked over and smiled at her while she smiled right back.

**"You know babe, I think we need to finally take out my dear uncle Kai once and for all."**

**"Josie. I have been thinking the same thing."**

I looked down and Beth was lying at my feet with her heart ripped out. I was holding it and dropped it off the side of the mountain we were on. I should have killed her the first time I met her. Oh well I guess I learned my lesson. It will never happen again. 

**"Then lets do it, Hope. Together."**

Hope grabbed my hand.

**"Together."**

There was a bell ringing in the town.

I grabbed Hope by the neck and we were kissing as another couple of explosions went off in the distance.

We were going to kill Kai Parker.


	26. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope vs Rayna and Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter to date. I really wanted to give the battle between them seem as good as I could. There will still be a few more chapters. Hope and Josie's story isn't over just yet.

**Hope POV**

We had moved to the bar in town which was one of the only places in the world where we couldn't be tracked. It was nice that we could finally sit still and go threw our plan to kill Kai. We had to account for everything and make sure we were going in with a few plans in case things went wrong which knowing us might happen.

I was ready for a fight. Every bone in my body itched to be used to do harm. It was the worst feeling sitting here and doing nothing. I couldn't take it and was now hitting the wall just to get out my frustration. 

Josie was currently drinking a bottle of scotch to get her ready for the fight. I am not sure how getting drunk was helping but she seemed to be in her own head thinking about something. I couldn't blame her. I mean we were about to go into the fight of our lives. There was no way we were going down without a fight. We would both fight to out last breathe even though we didn't breathe anymore.

At the end of the day we will either be sitting her celebrating or we will both be dead. As long as I was with Josie I didn't really care where we ended up. A life of peace sounded really good about now.

**"Josie, what are you thinking about?"**

Josie had one of those wicked smiles on her lips that still make me want to rip her clothes off and have sex with her right here in this bar. It takes all my willpower not to do it. 

**"Just our future together, Hope. After today when Kai is dead we can finally leave this place behind and start over. A brand new adventure that is out there waiting for us. We just have to take it."**

**"You are really sure that we can do this. Kill Kai and finally put him to rest."**

"Listen babe. We can do this together. You listen to me. Kai should have left New Orleans when he had the chance because now we are coming for him. His fate is already set in stone. Once we kill him you will realise that all this worrying will be for nothing. Kai is already dead because he messed with us. Kai Parker screwed us and he will pay for everything he has done."

**"I love how confident you are, Josie."**

**"You make me this confident because I am with you. Nothing is impossible for us if we just stick together. I promise. We will win."**

Josie grabbed behind my neck and brought my face towards hers. My lips crashed against hers as we got lost in the taste of each other and forgot all of our troubles. It was the most electrifying thing and I wasn't sure I would ever get used to it. Kissing Josie was as easy as breathing and and living. The thing that give me the courage to go to battle with one of the most evil me I have ever fought. 

We broke apart and rested our foreheads together.

Josie was smiling and it was so genuine but then it turned sinister again.

**"We need to feed if we are going to be ready. So what would you rather eat? There is English, French or I think I see a Spanish man over there in the corner."**

I looked around at the four people still in the bar.

**"All I can eat."**

**"As you wish my lady."**

Josie picked up a dagger from the bar and threw it at the woman standing near the window. I went for the man in the corner while Josie ripped the head off of this other girl and started drinking up all the blood. The man started to scream but I bit into him and soon I was finished. Josie was waiting at the girl on the floor but the bartender was trying to get out but the door had been locked thanks to me.

She was a witch. I could smell her scent and I couldn't wait to eat her all up. She tried to cast a spell but I was quick and deflected it. There was a spell after spell thrown at me but I countered all of them. When I got near her I cast a spell to rip her neck open. The blood spewed out and went all over me. I savoured all of it and then drank the rest.

I turned around to Josie. 

**"Damn Hope. That was hot babe."**

I smiled as I approached Josie and the girl who was lying on the floor.

**"Shall we?" I ask**

**"We shall." Josie says**

We both pick her up and bite into her arm while Josie drinks from her neck. 

When we are done we start kissing again and I lift Josie up on to the bar and keep kissing her hungrily as I can't get enough of her. Josie is moaning into it and seems to be enjoying it just as much as me.

Josie then lifted me and took me across the room to the bar. I was pushed against the wall as Josie unbuttoned my pants and stuck her fingers in me. It felt so good and it wasn't long until I was literally screaming. I was about to start witch Josie but she put her hands up.

"There will be plenty of that after we kill Kai. I promise. Now lets go."

I kissed her and then we left the bar.

**Kai POV**

It had been 4 hours since I took over New Orleans. I now sitting on a throne I had made in the main compound. The other witches we sitting about the room. Some of them were making out while others had passed out because they were drunk.

Rayna was sitting off to the side polishing her sword. There was still a look of determination on her face which hadn't stopped since we had finished the battle. I had to admit, it had been rather easy taking out everyone and there was no real hard battle that I had been excited for. It was over rather quick and now I was sitting here rather bored. 

_"Sarah, is there any luck with tacking my dear niece or Hope?"_

"No master. We have been doing locator spells since you asked but there is no sign of them."

_"Well, I am actually hoping they come back so we can have a proper fight. It is getting very boring."_

"I am also very bored. I wish there was more fighting."

_"You see. Now Rayna is bored too. She might soon start stabbing witches with that sword of hers. Get a group together Sarah and get out there and look."_

"Yes master."

_"They are kids, all of them. I have to do everything for them as usual. I honestly wish I was back in hell. It was more fun than this. I mean it was torture but at least that was exciting."_

"Shouldn't you just go out there and hunt them down yourself, Kai?"

_"No Rayna. I won't waste my energy. Once they find out whats happened here they will come running back to save everyone because they are heroes. Heroes fall and villains rise. I am not scared of Hope or Josette. They are not evil enough to take me on and win. Hopefully by the end of the day they will both be trapped in that sword and it will all be over. Its going to be thrilling to watch the life leave there eyes. HAHAHAHAHAHA._

"Yeah, well hopefully it will be soon enough."

I was about to sit back down when I heard the doors being blown open. A witch flew across the room followed by another one. Was it just me or did they not have heads. Then Sarah came running in but someone caught up to her and ripped her heart out. It was Hope who had red glowing eyes and blood dripping out of her mouth.

_"Hope, I see turning you into a vampire has made you feral. Excellent."_

**"Not just me Kai."**

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Josie who immediately snapped Rayna's neck and threw her across the room to where she fell next to the other witches. I was surprised to say the least. Josie's eyes were red but there was darkness to her starting with the dark veins on her face that we glowing. There was also a dark tint to her hair as well. She looked completely different. I was impressed.

_"Josette. Color me impressed."_

**"Shut up Kai. We are here to finally kill you because you are an annoying piece of trash that shouldn't be breathing."**

_"Oh Josette. You wound me. I would be upset if I actually had a heart. I like your new look by the way. The darkness really suits your eyes. Have you done something different with your hair."_

I felt someone come up behind me which I assumed was Hope. She had a blade held up to my throat and I smiled.

**"If you even think about hurting her I will rip your fucking head off."**

_"Okay, can we take a breathe. I am loving this interaction and don't want it to end just yet. I mean why are you killing people all of sudden. Is this a kind of kink?"_

**"Kai, you can try and be funny all you want. We are here to end you. You should never have escaped that Prison World because the minute you stepped out of there you put a target on your back. I have been imaging all the ways I am going to kill you since you put me under your spell. I hat you because instead of going off on your own you came after us. You tracked us down and found us again. Then you tried to kill me and my family. That is something I can never forget."**

Hope seemed to be listening rather intently and is loosening her a grip a slight bit. 

_"Josette, that is so much pent up aggression. I am so proud of you. If you want to know why I came back to find you and your family is because I wanted revenge. I am the worst person in this world. I embrace that because that is what I was taught growing up. When you get treated like shit for all your life you just learn to accept it and move on. I came back because all I thought about in the Prison World because you are the reason I was put in there. You are apart of my family which I hate. I despised you since before you were born."_

Hope let go a bit more and that was enough room for me to get out of this little exchange.

**"Enough talking Kai. This is over now."**

I grab Hope and flip her over my shoulder. I then catch her again and throw her against Josie. I try to speed to get Rayna's sword but Josie is already there smiling at me. 

**Josie POV**

This was finally the time to kill Kai. I had seen him going for the sword so I ran around to cut him off and I was thrilled to see the bit of surprise on his face. Then it turned to a smile when he took a sword from the wall. Hope came up behind him but Kai was really tricky as he somehow ducked around her and caught her in the back with the blade. 

That made me pissed. I ran at Kai and bit into his shoulder. He didn't even scream but I could taste the blood as it went down my throat. I was able to hold onto him a bit but then he sent me flying across the room to the front door. I got up quick enough by that time he had grabbed the sword. He was approaching Hope who had got up and was circling Kai getting ready to attack. Kai had lunged and she sidestepped him.

Hope's eyes were glowing yellow and I could tell she was about to change. Then her bones started cracking and I thought I should distract Kai while she changed. I came up to him but he turned around me and stabbed me in the shoulder. It hurt like hell but it made me smile even more which seem to catch Kai off guard. I grabbed the sword and threw it for Hope to grab in between her teeth. I pushed Kai up against a a wall and started hitting him repeatedly in the face.

Kai was smiling why blood was trickling out of his nose and mouth. There was this smile that just give me the creeps. This guy was completely insane and nothing ever seemed to bother him. I threw him away and across the room to collide with the other wall. Kai got right back up and was already advancing. That is when Hope lunged for him and managed to bite into his side. 

He screamed out and had already cast a spell to hurl Hope away from him. Hope landed on her feet and was already walking trying to keep him in the corner. I felt my magic surge through me and I lifted my hand to aim it at Kai. He was checking his actions that he could maybe go for but wasn't completely sure. 

That;s when I saw movement from the floor which was Rayna getting back up and the sword flew into her hand. There was this menacing smile on her face as she approached me with twirling it in her hand. Hope looked at me and I somehow knew what I needed to do. I backed into a wall and Hope came up to me. Without warning Hope jumped on the wall and launched herself at Kai who was not expecting it.

He tried to dodge it but it was too late Hope had sank her teeth into her side. He tried to get her off but Hope had bitten him three times before he managed to get out of her hold. I was going to go for Rayna but then she had already ran to Hope and tackled her away from Kai and they landed a few feet away. I was going to check on her but Kai had stopped me with a spell barrier. I was pounding on it but it would not budge. I started siphoning but it would take a while.

Rayna had got up and the sword was gone from her hand. Then I looked at Hope and was sticking out of her chest. There was blood already coming out. Kai was smiling as he ripped the sword out and stuck it in her heart. 

The madness within me jumped out. The siphoned finished and I came through the barrier. I cast a spell and blasted a spell that threw chains and wrapped him up and he couldn't move. I sped at Rayna and caught her with my teeth. I ripped a chunk out of her side. She cried but that didn't stop me. I bit her in the arm and tore at it until it came out of its socket.

There was blood spewing out and it seemed like she was draining fast. I picked her up and carried her over to table and dropped her on it. I found the knife I had and stabbed her in the gut. She was screaming and I kept going until she was begging me to stop.

"Please, please. I have had enough. Stop it. I am begging you!"

**"You fucking hurt my girlfriend. I can't forgive that. EVER!"**

"This isn't me. Kai put a spell on me. I think you killing me has started draining it. I just want to be free and not have to deal with this. I should be at peace."

There was a slight second where I could have swore she was telling the truth. Then the darkness filled my mind. I lifted the knife to deliver the killing blow.

"Can you try to siphon from me. I know you are one of those special witches."

I stopped and I though why the hell not. If it didn't work I could just kill her and then I could finally move on to Kai who was still lying trying to get out of chains.

I put my hands around her neck and held it while she was having difficulty breathing but I could feel the magic coming into me. Her face was becoming purple when all the magic was done going into my body. I let go and she was gasping for breathe. 

Once she got her breathing back under control she seemed different.

"Thank you. I have been feeling so angry since Kai put me under the spell. I just wanted to get out from under him. I will be forever grateful. Now I need to finally find peace. I hope someday you do too."

Rayna took the knife from me and I was on the defence but then she lifted it up to her neck and slit her throat which had blood flowing out of it. She fell on the ground and then and her body was wriggling until she suddenly stopping.

Rayna was dead and I hope she really did find peace.

I ran over to Hope and took the knife that was still in her chest and sat it on the ground. I caressed her face and I was so scared. I had heard of this sword that could trap people in it living their biggest fears over and over again. I just kept thinking about a world without Hope and her not beside forever. I always imagines us being there for one another until the very end of time.

Kai was still moving.

 _"Okay Josette. You have killed Rayna and I put Hope in the sword so lets juts go at it. Me vs you and we will see who wins. I have been waiting for this since before you were born. This is it. The final time we will fight. Either I will die or you will. Unless you want to join forces but I suppose that is out of the question because you are all high and mighty. That is the difference between you and me. You don't see the bigger picture. What we can make this world look like. We can make it what ever we want, in our image._

I had been listening impatiently the whole time was talking and I was so ready to shut him up. I got up with the sword in my hand. I approached him and was ready to end it all.

**"Why don't I just stab you right now and you can live through torture for the rest of your life. That would be the best thing and that would make my whole year."**

_"You could Josette. But what fun would that be. This has been one epic story and it deserves to be finished in an epic manner."_

Kai had got up and undid the spell and the chains dropped to the ground.

_"Can we do this. I am just waiting in anticipation for this battle. Taking out your and Hope's family was hardly worth my time. I need to do some killing so I can get rid of this murderous hunger that I crave each and everyday. This will be so fun."_

I felt so good right now. I was smiling and i could feel the power coursing through my bones. Now is the time to unleash it.

**"Kai Parker. My uncle. You killed my Mom Jo and have tried to kill me and my family for the longest time. When I kill you I will enjoy it because I will finally have peace from you. The black sheep of the Gemini coven. The bastard who no one wants. No one is going to remember or care about your death. I am saving a world from being taken over by a lunatic insane for more and more power. Goodbye Kai. I will not miss you."**

The smile was still there on Kai's face but it seemed a bit forced. It was almost like he was doing this for the sake of doing it. The crazy one was starting to crack and I think her knew it was almost over for him. There was a point were I thought he would run instead of fighting but then he came at me with a quick speed. I caught him but he did a quick manoeuvre and threw me out through a window and into the street. It hurt so bad.

I barely manged to get up on my feet. By that time Kai was walking out the door with the sword in hand. He was laughing like a maniac and he sped out and caught me off guard as he sliced through my arm. My would from the last stab still hadn't fully healed and now I was feeling a bit weak. Kai was holding the sword to my chest and I could feel him sticking it in. 

**"Kai"**

_"Yes little one?"_

**"You are one evil motherfucker."**

Just then a wolf jumped out and knocked the sword out of Kai's hand. He was surprised for a minute before I ripped his heart out. There was a smile on his face as one bomb went off, then another. I remember being lifted and being run through the city as building after building went off as pieces went everywhere.

We finally made it up to a mountain over looking the city. The whole place was a mess. There was buildings that fell down and everything was on fire. There were still buildings being blown up in the distance. I turned around.

**"Damn Hope.That was amazing and sexy as hell."**

Hope was standing there completely naked. Smiling at me as confident as ever. I realised that we did keep some clothes up here so I grabbed them and give them to her. Then we looked over the city that was once New Orleans burning in a fire that was going to go on for some time.

**"Your home is destroyed."**

**"No it is not. You are my home Josie Saltzman. New Orleans was destroyed and came back before. It will again, someday. It will just take some time. That's all."**

**"I love you Hope."**

**"I love you too, Josie."**

We just stood there and watched a beloved city burn knowing that Kai's body was burning somewhere in the middle of it.

Now that brought a smile to my face.

I guess the vision really did come through after all.

Kai Parker never really stood a chance.

**Kai POV**

I woke up and though for a minute that I had somehow survived Josie ripping my heart out. I remember hearing the first bomb go off so my plan worked. I had the witches plant bombs around the city that would go off the second my heart stopped beating. A final fuck you to the world. I just hope I am remembered. The guy that took over a town and blew it up. All in the same 24 hours.

I started to take in my surroundings. It was very hot. I felt at home in a way. That's when I realised where I was.

I was in hell.

"Hello Kai."

I turned around. Bonnie Bennett was standing before me.

_"Bon Bon. What a pleasent surprise."_

"I am assuming your plan didn't go off as you hoped it would."

_"Ah well. I am not going to get stuck on the details but lets just say a certain siphoner and tribid killed me together. I mean I didn't see it coming. I had prepared for it in the case that I did meet an unfortunate end."_

"So you sent yourself to hell. Brilliant plan."

_"No you misunderstood me. The first time Damon killed me I was sent here. I was all alone and it was the worst torture I have ever experienced. I had to create a fail safe if I was ever placed here again. So I rebooted hell back up and put little old me in charge of it."_

"You couldn't have done that on your own. You are not that powerful."

_"I had a little help with that from some friends. One that hates your guts and was willing to help me with this neat trick for his place in hell."_

"Hello Bonnie" 

A Stephen look-a-like entered the room. 

"Silas"

_"I think we are going to get on like a house on fire. With us three now in hell, it is going to be one hell of a party."_

"What have you done, Kai?"

_"I am the king of hell. I have always done what I want and will continue to do so because I control the punishments here Bon Bon. My first act as ruler will be to punish anyone who has ever crossed me."_

Bonnie ran out of the room.

_"This is going to be fun."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't kill Kai off for good. So I thought this was a fitting end to his character who I have had so much fun to write.


	27. Stepping into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie celebrate. The rest of the Mikaelson's come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter. I have some more ideas for the next couple of chapters so stay tuned.

**Hope POV**

I was standing next to Josie while looking at my hand with the Mikaelson ring on it. My family built this town and to watch it crumble almost brought me to tears. With my humanity off it was impossible for me to display my real emotions. I was holding the sword with my family in it and I had no idea to get them out. 

I wish we could talk to Rayna Cruz but she had gone and killed herself so it going to be hard to get in contact with her wherever she ended up. I looked at Josie. She was standing with Kai's heart in he hand and was smiling at the destruction that was once New Orleans. There was no real emotion there at all. I wonder how we were going to get out of this.

**"Josie, we should probably get out of here and discuss our options about what we are going to do to get everyone out of this sword."**

**"Don't worry Hope. There will be plenty of time for that. I think we should celebrate first, don't you think. I mean Kai is dead. We killed him and now the world is ours once again. I promise you we will get them out of there but not right now. They can have a little hell for just a while. It won't do any harm."**

**"Okay babe. What's on the agenda first?"**

**"Oh you know what is first honey."**

Josie came at me started kissing me and nearly ripping of my clothes as we both collapsed to the ground.

**Lizzie POV**

I had woken up with a killer headache. I was lying on the floor and don't really remember what happened that much. When I got up I saw Keelin still lying on the bed unconscious. I was about to walk out when Freya walked in. 

"We have to get out of here now! Help me grab Keelin and we can get out of here."

"Where is everybody. My Dad, Penelope, Spencer or MG?"

"I am afraid that we lost, Lizzie. We must retreat and discuss a plan. They are now trapped in that sword and I have an idea that might be able to get them out."

"What, Oh my god. We have to get it."

I try to move past Freya but she grabs my arm.

"You don't understand, if you go out there Kai will trap you too. The best thing for us to do is leave now why we still have the chance. We need a better plan on getting that sword. We need to find Hope and Josie. They will hopefully be able to help us."

"Okay."

I helped her lift Keelin and Freya cast a spell to open a portal. We both stepped through. On the other side there was this big mansion. It was this great big garden and it was kind of old looking. As we sent towards it Freya opened the door with magic and we went inside.

After setting Keelin down on the sofa Freya started making enchantments to protect us from anyone trying to find us. Then she finally took a seat as she looked tired and kind of sick looking.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It is a place Hope's father use to live in when he came to New Orleans over 10 years ago. It got exploded but I was getting it redone for Hope's birthday. It was going to be a surprise for her. Somewhere she could live when she just wanted to get away from everything. It will be good for hiding out in. No one knows it here but me and Keelin. It is very discreet. We won't be found.

"That's great but what are we going to do now?"

"I'll tell you, just give me a moment. Dealing with Kai and his coven has taken a lot out of me."

** 1 Month Later **

**Josie POV**

Me and Hope were currently back in Mystic Falls. We had went travelling for a couple of weeks to clear our minds and do other things. We had decided it was better to come back here to see if we could finally get them out of the sword. The rest of Hope's family had heard what had happened and said they would meet us here to come up with a plan. 

At the minute we were in a bar waiting for Hope's uncle to show up. I was drinking a bourbon while Hope had a bottle of vodka that she nearly close to finishing.

**"Are you okay my darling?"**

**"I can't feel any emotion so I don't know. All i know is I want to get everyone out of this sword so we get on with our lives with no regrets."**

**"We will. I have full confidence that we can do this. We are the best people I have ever seen. We defeated Kai. This will be as easy as stealing candy from a baby. Now where is your uncle?"**

**"Kol is on his way. He said he would meet us here. His wife is in the sword and he won't stop until she is free again. Speaking of Kol, here her comes now."**

"Hope, my darling niece. How are you?"

Kol came over and wrapped Hope in a big hug. 

**"Hello uncle Kol. I am okay. How are you?"**

"I'm anxious. I came as soon as I heard what Kai was doing but when I arrived in New Orleans and saw that the city was destroyed. I feared the worst. We have been trying to track you down ever since then."

**"That would be my fault I am afraid. I suggested we have a bit of break considering we deserved it. I am very sorry."**

"You must be Josie I have heard so about. Your sister Lizzie has spoken about you a lot. Especially with my niece here."

He had a knowing smile on his face.

"Wait you have met Lizzie. How do you know her?"

"Her and Freya got in touch with us not long after we arrived in New Orleans and said where she was. When we met up they explained how they got out of town before it blew up. Thats when we knew something must have happened to you. We have been in hiding in case the Kai comes after us. Freya said that he could maybe even beat us."

"We never even knew that. We thought Kai put everyone in the sword. We would have tried to find you guys if we knew."

"Kai is dead anyway. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Really. How did you manage to kill him?"

"Hope helped. All I did was rip his heart out. His body is still lying within the rubble of the town. I am planning on going back to burn it some day. Now you two can catch up. I'm going to get another drink."

**Hope POV**

Josie got up and stumbled over to the bar.

"Is she drunk?"

**"We both are. It has been hard to stay sober the last month so we just keep drinking as much as we can."**

I pick up the bottle I have and down the rest of it.

"What happened Hope. Freya filled me in on what Happened with you and Josie but she says she don't know what happened. Can you please tell me."

I cast a spell that would make our conversation quiet from Josie who I knew was still listening. I looked over at her and nodded and she just smiled that wicked smile and went back to playing darts with this girl who was running the bar. Josie trusted me and let me do what ever I wanted which was really nice even with all the darkness still coursing threw her,

**"I guess I should start from the beginning."**

I recounted the entire story from when the darkness first took over Josie and how we left the compound and went off on our own. To me turning off my humanity and how we killed Kai.

He grabbed my hand and listened intently through out without interrupting at any point.

**"Now all I want to do is get everyone out of this sword. So me and Josie can go back to living our life."**

"Hope that is no way to live a life. We can get you humanity back on and maybe figure out what is wrong with Josie. We can get through this as a family if you let us help. I am here for you and so is everyone else."

**"I have been trying to turn my humanity back on ever since we killed Kai but nothing is working and I am scared that we will never be able to get it back on. It is so hard not feeling anything and all I want to do is rip someones head off. I have been holding restraint for the last month but I think it is about to break."**

"Turning your humanity off is so easy, like the flip of a switch for example. It is on of the hardest things in the world to get it to back to you again. It takes time but it will be worth it in the end. I have had some bad times in my life when it has happened but you learn from them. It helps in the long run with who you are as a person."

**"I just don't know how I am ever going to get back to that uncle Kol."**

"Lets start with why you wanted to turn it off in the first place. What was the cause of it Hope?"

**"Josie. The love I have for Josie. It is the best feeling I have felt in a long time. When I saw the darkness taking over her, I realised that I could never bear to be apart form her again. So I switched it off so I could be with her. Forever."**

"That is what is going to help you. Your love for Josie. Even with your humanity off you can still feel it. That overwhelming feeling that won't go away. It overtakes your senses and its as if this is the only thing you will ever feel. It is the same with me for Davina. I imagine you and Josie are on a another level. Even when mu humanity was off I could never feel love. Only resentment towrads the people that hurt me. Mainly Nik. I'm joking. All I am saying is focus on that love you hold for her because that is what is going to get you to flip that switch on again. Will you try for me darling. Just give it all you have got and it will happen. Trust me."

**"I will try. I promise. I will never stop fighting for me and Josie. We belong together and even me and dying can't keep us apart."**

"I think you are going to have to fill me in on that part too. So much has happened since I last saw you. I need the details and when we get home you will be hounded by more. Rebekah has been non stop in talking to Lizzie about all of this and I am sure you will get the same reception when you return home."

**"How is auntie Freya and Keelin. We didn't exactly leave on the best terms. We are the reason Keelin is injured. I just don't know if I can face everyone again after what I done. Even with my emotions off."**

"Freya has been trying to find you for ages. She has been so worried and Keelin hasn't stopped talking about the two of you since she woke up. They both just want their family back togther. Lizzie also won't sleep insisting on getting the two of you back. Once that is done, everything else will fall into place sweetheart."

**"Okay, I am ready to go home."**

"Get Josie and lets go because I don't know if they can wait any longer to see you come home."

**Spencer POV**

I had been living the same day over and over again. I lost count at how many days it has been. Each one has been the same right down to the time of day. It has been literally hell. Worse than when I was in the dark.

The day would start out the same. With me losing my mother and going out to find the person who did it. I was hellbent on looking for the son of a bitch who slaughtered my mother. It would me to the same building and the same group of people that were a cult who dressed in black suits. They called themselves the Strix. An evil faction of vampires that killed my mother.

I would approach it differently each time. Some would be stealthy were I would sneak in to try and catch them by surprise and other times I would run in head on. It ended the same way every time. I would kill all but one. The leader. Who then laughed and tore my head off. I would wake up and the day would go the same. 

I was nearly losing my mind when I woke up one day and a man was sitting at the edge of my bed. He was in jeans and a white top with a black overcoat on. He was smiling at me and it immediately put me at ease.

"Hello Little wolf."

"Who are you."

"I am Klaus Mikaelson. Do you know who I am."

"You are my Father."

"That is correct. I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. I was with you when you were little but I had to stop visiting because it was putting you in danger."

"How was I in danger."

"Well these group called the Strix were in power not that long ago. They were a faction that was started my your uncle. They are the worst kind of people who were hell bent on getting power and never stopped until they got it. They made a move for me not long after you were born looking for anything they could use against me. So I told your Mom to leave and never come back. I had a witch that I trusted to place a spell on you two so you could leave the country and live new lives."

"But my Mom still was killed by them."

"I know. I will regret that for eternity. The Strix tracked you down when your Mother took over as coven leader in the Florida Provence. I had no idea. When I found out I tried to track you down but you had vanished. I had did a locator spell but you were nowhere to be found. I thought they probably killed you as well. It wasn't until recently that I found out Tristian said that he hadn't had you killed. I started looking again but you weren't on this plain anymore. I died with regret that I never was able to find you. Now that I am on the other side I could feel your spirit and knew you were still alive. I needed you back on earth with Hope. So when Hope died I sent her to you. The two of you meeting was always my intention so the first chance I got, I did it."

"How did you do that? How are you even here?"

"Once you are on the other side for a while, you learn new tricks. Well they are my Mom's tricks but she helped me with controlling the outside world. I was able to get in here because the sword is in possession of Hope so I used her as a beacon to guide me here. I wanted to meet you and help you and your friends escape here."

"How do we do that. We have to get out and help them take down Kai. They need us."

"Kai Parker is already dead. Hope and Josie killed him. They are quite the little team, my daughter and that siphoner. I couldn't expect anything less from Caroline's daughter of course. I am sure that the darkness hasn't passed yet. There is a darkness in Josie that I haven't felt since the hollow. It is so evil it will be able to destroy the world if not kept in check. I need you to return and help your sister to keep it at bay. You are the key to getting Hope to turn her humanity back on. You can help her do that which if I am correct will help Josie come back to the light."

"How do you know about all of this Father?"

He smiled sadly.

"Not long before I died I heard about a prophecy that was to fall on our family. One that I couldn't stop. It went like this:

_The sins of the father will fall onto his daughters of light and darkness_

_A darkness will emerge that will wipe out everything they hold dear_

_There will be nothing left but a hollow shell with no emotions_

_The MIkaelson line will be wiped out with a kiss in darkness_

Klaus seemed really bad because he was tearing up a bit after finishing.

"I fear that the prophecy is close to being fulfilled. I need you to go back because you are the light to Hope's darkness. Hope has darkness because of me and you have been guided by your mother. Hope and Josie can be the end of this family or the saviour of it. They have to choose the right path, otherwise everything is doomed."

"A kiss in darkness. What does that even mean?"

"Josie hasn't reached full darkness just yet but she is not far off. Killing more people will only push her deeper into the dark. You must convince Hope to switch her humanity back on and save her love before it is too late. You have to listen to me exactly so you know what to do. Can you do that?"

I nodded.

"Yes, Father."

**Lizzie POV**

It had been a month and we had just got our first message form Hope and Josie. Kol had left and after me insisting on going he had said it was better he go alone to make sure it was real. I hated being stuck in this house but Hope's aunt and step-brother where fun to hang out with. Freya spends a lot of time either tracking down where they are or just protecting us from what is coming next.

I was currently sitting outside with the sword in my hand thinking about them being tapped inside it going through their personal hell. We were no close to getting them out of it. Freya had tried everything but nothing seemed to be working. Any spell would just rebound of it. We had tried getting in touch with Rayna cruz who was no at peace apparently. She had said that the sword would have to be bound to someone else for to work. I had tried to siphon from it but there was too much power to take all of it into me.

The sword stated glowing and then it was burning and shaking. I dropped it and then there was a light flash that I had to cover my eyes. I glanced again when it was gone and standing in front of me was MG, Penelope, my Dad, Davina and Spencer at the front. They all looked shocked to be standing there.

I ran and hugged my Dad. We held onto each other for a long time before I let go and went over to MG. I pulled him in for a kiss and we held onto each other like we never wanted to let go again. I never wanted him out of my sight again. 

Freya, Rebekah and Marcel had came out to see what was going on. Dad had joined them and Freya hugged him. He then started explaining what had went on. We went inside to get comfortable and they all looked worse for wear.

**Spencer POV**

We went into the house and I was finally able to sit down. It felt like it had been weeks since I was last in the real world. Everyone was asking questions and Alaric quieted everyone down and looked at me to explain it to them.

"I was in a day that was reliving itself each time it ended with me dying. I am sure the rest of you were in the same situation. But one day when I woke up it was different. My Father was there when I woke up."

"Klaus was there. How is that possible?"

"Wait a minute. Klaus as in our Nik? I didn't know he had another daughter."

"Yeah. I only found out recently too. I was just surprised as you are. Anyway, he said that I should get out of there and save Hope. He told me exactly what I had to do which was going into each of their personal hell and saving them. That's when we ended up here on the grass out the front. It was weird but I teared through the world's barrier and was able to create a portal to get here. I looked around for the sword but it is already destroyed which I suppose is a good thing so no one can be placed inside it again."

"So you have to save Hope. From who? Kai." Freya said.

"Kai is dead. Father told me that Hope and Josie killed him and that is why New Orleans blew up. I am not sure how they did it but its done. He told me that Josie has a darkness in her that could destroy us all. Hope on the other hand as turned her humanity off and they both have the potential to end the world if not kept in check."

"What the hell has happened since we have been gone. It hasn't been that long and our Hope has turned her humanity off and for a girl no less." Rebekah said.

"Hey, that is my Sister you are talking about." Lizzie said.

"Did he happen to mention why Josie has this darkness in her?" Alaric said.

"Not really. He hasn't seen something like it since what he called the hollow. It is worse than even that was. It could consume all of us in an instance if we don't put a stop to it. We need Hope and Josie here so we can first turn Hope's humanity back on and then in turn she will help us lure Josie back to the light side of things before she goes full darkness. His words, not mine."

"Well the good news is Kol is on his way to collect Hope and Josie at this very minute. He texted me to let me know they are leaving Mystic Falls. That was 30 minutes ago so they should be here in a while. Then we can discuss what we do from there."

"Kol is coming?" Davina said.

Freya nodded and then left the room. Rebekah and Marcel closely followed while they were whispering to each other about something. I decided not to listen in and give them some privacy. 

Penelope came over to me and hugged me. I held onto her to give me some peace of mind and for support. It had taken a lot out of me to perform that spell to get the others out but I would cast it again in a heart beat.

"I am so glad you are okay, Penelope." I said

"I am. Thanks to you. I thought I would never escape from that place or see you again."

Penelope seemed really sad and out of it. I imagine whatever she went through was something similar to mine. Maybe even worse. 

"The sword is gone. We will never have to go through that again. If you ever want to talk about what you had to endure in there, I am always here ready to listen."

"Thanks Spencer. I will some day but I'm not ready to relive it just now. I just need some time to process what happened. I need to find the courage to speak it out loud. When I am ready I will tell you. I promise."

We hugged again and the world melted away in our embrace.

**Josie POV**

We had been driving for quite some time. Everything looked the same out here which I hated because I could never tell where I was or which direction we were heading in. Hope and Kol had been talking quite a bit but I could see that Hope wasn't displaying any emotions what so ever. There was nothing being show on her face while Kol was smiling and making jokes the whole time.

I'm not exactly sure what they were talking about when Hope put up a boundary spell but I respect her privacy no mater what. Hope does the same in return and that what makes our relationship great. All them people giving advice certainly think so. Trust is the stepping stone in every relationship. Well if you believe in that stuff, anyway.

**"Are we there yet?" I say sarcastically**

"Not far now. Maybe 30 minutes."

**"Just great. Can we not play some music. It is very boring in here. I wish I had taken some alcohol with me to get me through this."**

Kol only smiled which made me more angry.

"Well you will definitely fit into our family with that temper you got there. Calm down, once we get back you can have some from my collection which has the best from my travels all over the world."

The trip from there took long enough and then we were entering this empty field but I could feel the magic as we pass through it as we could see this big beautiful house in the distance with flowers already setting in the grass. The grass itself was really green and it stood out against the dim background that was everywhere else. It must have took some magic just to make this place look like it is right now.

Hope got out and then opened the door for me while sticking out her hand. I accepted it and got out of the car so I could finally stretch my legs. I gave Hope a kiss on the cheek and we held hands as we came up to the door. 

Kol turned around and gave us an encouraging smile before walking towards the house.

**"We got this Josie. Just stay calm."**

**"I know. I am just so on edge and something feels off. You should always be ready in case something goes wrong so then we are prepared."**

**"It's okay Josie. It is just my family. They can be crazy bit I'm always prepared. Just be your lovely self and you will be fine. I love you so much and they will too."**

Hope didn't smile when she said that when she usually would have. It has taken me some time to realise I miss that beautiful smile that was so rarely that you appreciated that much more.

I gave her a kiss one last time and then we headed to the front door where Kol had just entered through.

**Hope POV**

I had walked into the house expecting to see my family but could not have pictured what I actually seen. Everyone was back. They must have found a way out of the sword. Kol and Davina were kissing. Lizzie and MG were cuddling on the couch. Spencer and Penelope were talking to each other but when we walked in Spencer jumped up and came over with a huge smile on her face. She wrapped me in a hug and I felt like I was home in a weird way.

I looked to Josie who was darting here eyes over every inch of the room and to everyone's face. She looked like a deer caught in headlights but when her eyes landed on mine it is as if everything else disappeared and it was just them. I looked to Spencer again who was looking really serious and sort of scared. It's as if she was deciding something. 

"Do you trust me Hope?"

**"What do you mean?"**

"I am being serious Hope. Do you trust me?"

I looked into her eyes and could tell she was being serious so I nodded hoping that it would convey that I was also being serious.

**"I do."**

Spencer took something she was holding and stuck it through my heart. I looked down shocked to see that she was holding a sharp wooden blade. I fell against her as she hugged me. The Spencer whispered in my ear.

"Forgive me Sister. Father is looking for you."

I barely got a chance to respond before I fell into darkness but when I was falling I felt myself being caught and brought into the light. It was so bizarre, I didn't know what to do. I felt at peace even though I was just stabbed but it's as if it didn't bother me. I woke up and I was in a bed. That's when I realised I was back in the compound. In my bed.

That is when I noticed someone standing by the window. I could have swore I knew him but it couldn't be. Surely not. Then he turned around with the biggest smile on his face that I would never forget until the day I left this earth. My Dad.

"Dad."

I ran over and hugged him. I love my Dad and had missed him since him and Uncle Elijah had sacrificed themselves for me. There is not a day goes by that I don't regret what happened to him because of me. To be here with him again was a blessing I never thought I would get a chance to see until I one day died. 

"Hello, my little wolf. It is so good to see you again."

**"I have missed you so much, Dad. How is this possible. I used to try every spell I could find to see you and Mom again. There was nothing I could do to break through the worlds to see you."**

"I am afraid that I was blocking you from seeing us because it wouldn't have helped in the healing process that you needed to do. I am sorry we did that but we thought that it was the best option at the time. Now it is a necessity that I had to speak with you."

**"Why Dad, what is happening?"**

"Kai Parker was only a stepping stone to what is to come. I fear that he has set in motion a plan of events which will lead the the end of the world. He took Josie which led to her opening herself up to this darkness which is now consuming her as we speak. If Josie does not get this under control it will destroy her and everyone else she loves. Including you."

**"How do you know all of this, Dad. I know Josie hasn't been acting herself as of late but there has to be something going on that isn't this. Josie can't end the world. She is to precious and is the light of my life."**

"I have looked at this at all angles. I knew one day you would meet someone that you would love with all your heart. I dreaded this day because I was told once by a very powerful witch that this person you meet will either turn your heart dark or be the light that you need to carry you through it. Josie is the one you will love until the end of time. It was written a long time ago that you would meet. All I had to do was wait. Unfortunately, I passed away before you met but I guess this is good as any that I tell you that Josie Saltzman is the right person for you. She is the one that balances you out. You both have a bit of darkness in you as well as light. It is up to the both of you on what path you will choose."

**"This is a lot to take in, Dad. I don't know if I can bring Josie over to the light."**

"I already know the answer but do you love Josie?"

**"Yes, of course I do. With all of my heart. In this life and the next. I will love Josie until the end of time and even after that. My love for her is unyielding and I will always hold on to it no matter what."**

"Then you know what you have to do, my little wolf. Get out of here and switch your humanity back on. Focus on the love you have for her and let that guide you into the light. You and Josie will figure out the rest. The path you choose will either destroy our family or make it stronger. Please Hope, I know this is a lot to ask but you must believe in you and the rest will be easy to carry out. I am sorry that I can't talk to you more but the spell keeping us here is running out and then I will return to the afterlife and you will return to your life."

**"I miss you so much, Dad. I never stop thinking about you and Mom. Please don't leave me."**

"Me and your mother are always thinking about you to. It has been great watching the woman that you are growing into. We will see each other some day again. I promise."

**"That will be a long way away. You know that. I am immortal now."**

"I know. But it will be worth the wait. Live your long life to the fullest my darling child. This is not goodbye but a until we meet again. I love you."

**"I love you too."**

I hugged my Dad but I could feel myself being pulled back into my body. I was finally pulled away from my Dad and was dragged into darkness again. It wasn't long until I could hear fighting and I opened my eyes. The wooden stake was still in my chest when I looked down so I pulled it out. 

**Josie POV**

I had my hands wrapped around Spencer's throat and I was furious. 

**"You stupid bitch. You kill my girlfriend right in front of me. Bad idea."**

"I had to Josie. Believe me. I don't want to kill my own Sister."

"Wait, what. You are my Sister." Hope said.

I looked over and I could see Hope looking at me and she was alive. Hope was also smiling which is weird. She got up and came over and hugged me tighter than she has ever hugged me. 

**Hope POV**

When I woke up I felt like me again. There was all the emotions I could feel which felt strange because it had been so long since I had the emotions. I hugged Josie because other than the love I could feel for her I now felt happiness and sadness all at the same time. I remember what I have to do save Josie and me but I am prepared to do what ever I have to because I love Josie Saltzman with all of my heart and I will never give that up.

I will save Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment about your thoughts on the chapter.


	28. Ring of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Penelope talk. Hope and Josie take a walk down memory lane.

**Hope POV**

After returning I had snapped Josie's neck and she was now lying in bed unconscious with the help of a spell Freya had cast on her. She looked so peaceful as she lay there but I new there was darkness swirling around in that mind of hers. Darkness that would consume Josie if I didn't do something about it. I knew what I had to do but it was going to take some power to do so.

Spencer knocked and came into the room. 

I walked over and pulled her into a hug. Now knowing that she was my Sister. My family. It fit everything together in a way I could never see coming. Dad had wanted us to meet and come together as a family to fight the impending darkness. I had never knew of her existence but I had felt apart of me was never whole and I guess subconsciously I could feel Spencer out there somewhere and in need of help.

"Hey, Spencer. I am sorry we haven't gotten a chance to talk since you came back. I know that somehow you are my Sister. I just can feel it that you are telling the truth."

"Hope. I know you don't need this on top of everything that is happening with Josie but I just found out recently and thought you deserved to know the truth. It is up to you what you do with that information. I hope you know that I am not pressuring you into anything."

"Spencer I am not in anyway mad. I am happy to know that you are my Sister because ever since I met you I have felt a connection that I can't explain. I will talk to you all about it later because I need to save Josie. This darkness isn't just going to be affecting her. It will overcome her and then it will come for all of us. It needs to be dealt with right now. Can you wait until then?"

"I have waited for all my life. I can wait however long you need to save the love of your life. You take your time and save the world, again. You are such a badass and amazing. You will save Josie, I just know it. You can do this!"

I hugged her again. I just got lost in the moment for the minute that we hugged. It felt right and I was cherishing this because I was not sure because I wasn't as sure as her if this plan would work to save Josie. 

Spencer smiled at me.

"Good luck Hope. Even though you don't need it."

"Thanks Spencer. I will see you after this is done."

Spencer left and I walked over to Josie and sat down beside her. I kissed her on the forehead and started preparing for the spell. Once the pentagram was drawn on the floor I put the ingredients in a bowl and mushed them up. Then when it was finished I put the design that was needed I drew the design on Josie's forehead. 

I began casting the spell and the power I could feel was insane. I could feel it coursing through my veins and then to the tip of my fingers. When it was fully ready I let it out and I felt my body collapse onto Josie's chest. I was knocked out and was slipping into Josie's mind.

**Penelope POV**

I had been sitting in one of the spare rooms just thinking about everything that has happened. Kai was dead which I should be happy about but I just felt kind of empty. Kai had been so bad but he had been nice to me once. I just wish that he could have chosen a different path rather than trying to take over everything. 

I was thinking about being trapped in that sword where it felt like everyday I was losing a new part of my soul that I would never get back. It was the worst experience of my life. It would start of with the day I went to see Josie to help me with the spell. I would ask her to help and she would agree right away which was weird. We would meet up to cast the spell and when we were done, Josie would look at me and seem so excited. Then Kai came out of the portal and drove a sword through her chest and she was died smiling. Kai would laugh and then come over to me and control me. If that wasn't worst then Hope or Lizzie or Spencer would walk in. They would be a different person each time. Then Kai would force me to kill them and I would carry it out without question. 

I started crying.

There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." I say while trying to dry away my tears.

It was Spencer. She must have showered because her hair was wet and hanging loosely over her shoulder. Her eyes were lit up as usual and she was smiling a bit.

"Hey Penelope. How are you doing?"

"Oh Spencer, hey. I am just thinking about things. We never really got a chance to talk since we came back."

"I know, I was just talking to Hope. After the whole Sister reveal I thought I should have a conversation about it."

"How did that go?" 

"It went just as I hoped it would. Hope was really understanding and actually happy about it. I thought she would be angry or something but it's good to know she is okay about me being her Sister."

"Well Hope is too good even though she may not realise it. She can be very accepting no matter who you are. That can also be annoying at times too. Hope is lucky to have a Sister like you Spencer. You an amazing person with a big heart and not a bad bone in your body. You make the rest of us want to be better people just by being in your presence."

"Penelope. You are already a good person. You just have to look deep down and see it for yourself."

"I am not really sure anymore. It feels like ages since I have been in my own body. Ever since I was put under Kai's control I have been on the outside looking in. I don't really know what to now that I am in control. The person that I was and the person that I am now are two completely different people. I can't call myself a good person because I am not sure if I was one to begin with. A good person would have fought Kai's power and not just submitted willingly. I think I am just too broken to fight anymore."

**Spencer POV**

I could tell that Penelope had been crying when I walked in. Now she let the tears fall freely and Penelope looked so small right now as she kept her arms as close to her body as she could. 

I went over and grabbed her arms and hugged her.

"Penelope, I am not going to let you put yourself down. You are one of the most caring people I have ever met. You were so young when Kai first took control. It is not your fault. It is his. He picked the person with the kindest heart and came at you to try and corrupt it. But even after everything you are still you, Penelope. Kai could never get to your heart no matter how hard he tried. When he came for you again, you resisted his spell and decided to fight back. That led to Josie finally taking his life. He is nothing now. No one is going to remember him but you Penelope will never be forgotten because you are the bravest witch I know. You are so strong it is crazy. Believe in yourself because I already do."

Penelope looked up at me and there was red under her eyes. I wiped them away that were still falling. She smiled at me.

"There is that beautiful smile that that I have grown so fond of."

Penelope looked shocked and I could tell I was blushing.

"I am sorry. I think some times and then the words just co.... come out."

I was apologising like a idiot when Penelope put both her hands on each side of my face and leaned in and kissed me. At first I was surprised but then I melted into it. She slipped my tongue into my mouth and I locked mine with hers. It was amazing and completely euphoric and I never wanted it to end. Penelope then got up and started straddling me lap. I let my head fall back and she started kissing my neck and I was a bit surprised when she bit into it.

Penelope started taking my top off when the door opened. 

It was Lizzie with a huge smile on her face.

"First it was Hope and Josie. Now it's you too. At least you still have your clothes on I suppose. You can continue if you want I was wanted to let you know that Hope has started the spell and is asleep with Josie. I'll leave you to it."

Lizzie closed the door again and we just kept looking at each other while smiling. 

"Woah" I said.

"Yeah, woah." Penelope said.

**Josie POV**

I don't remember much except for Hope snapping my neck and going somewhere dark. I am pissed beyond measure. It feels empty here. Like I'm stuck in limbo and I haven't moved on yet. I think I remember MG saying something about a place he went to when he was killed. I start to wonder how long I have been here.

I try to stand up and I feel almost as if I am made of air as I pick myself up from the ground. I look at my surroundings and there is nothing here. It is an completely dark space with no-one around as far as I can see. I move around and I speed over to a different space in this open abyss but there is still nothing. Not a thing at all.

Then I see a flash of auburn hair at the corner of my eye. I turn around and think I'm imagining but Hope is standing there in front of me.

**"Hi, Hope. Did you come here to snap my neck again?"**

"I am so sorry Josie. I don't want to hurt you but there is a darkness in you that you must get under control. It will consume you if you are not careful. I just want to help you."

I speed towards her and grab her neck with both by hands. Hope makes no move to defend herself or even put up a fight. Instead she raises her hands in surrender. I squeeze harder. 

"You can do what you want Josie. I will make not move to hurt you. I could never hurt the one I love. It would destroy me and then we would both be worse off."

I try my hardest to keep squeezing but something is stopping me. Like an invisible pull that won't let me go any further. For some reason I just couldn't do it. I think a part of me new I love her and could never really harm her in any way. 

I let go and dropped my hands from her neck.

Hope smiled.

"I know Josie that there is darkness in you. I have known since the day I first met you. I accepted it because it is always going to be with you. I meant it when I said I will love you no matter what. Until the end of this world and in the next. You are my soulmate. I think in a way I always knew that but wouldn't admit to myself."

"I am fully dark. That old Josie is gone. You have to accept me like this or not at all. I love you Hope Mikaelson but I won't hesitate to kill you and continue on my mission to rule the world. I want you by my side but it's not a necessity for me."

"I know you are lying Josie. You could never hurt me. You are lying to yourself if you think you could. My Josie is the most selfness person I have ever met and is kind and true to who she is deep down. At some point I think she doubted who she was and that is when you saw an opportunity to take full control. You are doing exactly what Kai did to her. You are as evil as he is, maybe even worse."

**Hope POV**

I grabbed Josie's arm to transport us to a memory.

**Little me was sitting drawing on the table in a cafe. A blonde woman had walked in to the bar and went up to talk to the counter to talk to the person who was working. There was two children with her. Another blonde girl and a brunette who was walking around looking at everything.**

**She approached the table I was sitting at and was smiling at me.**

**"Hey, my name is Josie. What is yours?"**

**"Hope."**

**"That's a cool name. Where is your parents?"**

**"My Dad is in another town but my Mom leaves me here with her friends when she is working. I stay here and eat and draw."**

**"Can I see what your drawing?"**

**"Yeah, it's a picture of outside."**

**I show her the drawing and her eyes light up even more if that were possible.**

**"That is so good, Hope. You are an amazing artist. It is really beautiful."**

**"Thanks."**

**The blonde woman had called Josie by her name so she said bye and took off after them. The blonde little girl was smiling at me and joined with her Sister was they waved bye to me. I waved back and felt a little sad that they were leaving.**

"Hope, what the hell was that?"

"That my darling Josie, was the first time we met."

"No it can't be. We met at the school after our Moms introduced us."

"That is what I though too. Ever since I activated my vampire side I have been recovering memories and this is one that came back the other day when my humanity turned back on. I believe your Mom had a witch wipe if it from our memories so we wouldn't remember meeting."

"I never knew."

"We met that long ago. Who would of thought we would end up here. We are together. I am in love with you and I think I even knew back then that you were someone important that I wanted to be in my life. We were just not meant to know the full extent of our relationship then. When we met at the school that really defined our journey and what it really turned into."

**We skipped to another memory.**

**It was the first time I remember meeting Josie when my Mom first took me to the Salvatore school and I met Caroline. My Mom and her were both talking away and I saw this girl over by a tree reading a book. Lizzie had been with her Mom and was talking about how we were going to be best friends which I guessed turned out true.**

**It wasn't until later that day when we actually spoke to each other.**

**I saw her in the library reading one of them Harry Potter books that I loved. I had only just finished the final book before we came here.**

**"Hello. I am sorry to disturb you but I realised you are reading Harry Potter. It was a favourite of mine and I just finished reading the book series."**

**"It's okay. I just started reading the Deathly Hallows and I am really really excited to see how it all ends. Also kind of sad because then it will be over."**

**"Well in my experience it is the journey, not the end. You enjoy reading them but it is bittersweet when it is finally over. I won't spoil it for you but when should definitely talk about our thoughts on it if you are up for it."**

**"That would be great. I want to see what someone else thinks of it."**

**"Awesome. I am Hope by the way."**

**I reach out my hand.**

**"Josie."**

"This is one of my favourite memories because when I think about you I remember you reading that Harry Potter book. It is how we first bonded."

"Yeah I guess it was a great moment but it didn't last very long did it. You were closed off for a good bit after your Dad died and I tried to help but you wouldn't let me in. That hurt me more than you can ever realise, Hope."

**Josie POV**

**I decided to turn the tables and change it around by grabbing Hope's arm and taking her to a memory.**

**It took us to the week after her father had passed away.**

**I was worried about Hope because even after she returned to school I hadn't seen her. Hope had been trapped in her room ever since she got back. Not even coming out for meals. I had been taking them to her and leaving them outside her door. They had been finished and left empty again so I would take them back to the kitchen.**

**One day I felt that I should check on Hope personally. I put my hand on her door and could feel the power of a spell so I siphoned it all away so I could finally knock on the door. When no-one answered I pushed it open and stepped inside. The room was still quite nicely cleaned but there was a few book lying here and there. There was a pentagram on the floor and Hope was kneeling down setting something on one of the circles.**

**When Hope turned around she was surprised to see me there. I could tell she had been crying because there was red under her eyes and she looked really tired. Even like this she was still the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. True beauty could never be destroyed.**

**"What are you doing here, Josie?"**

**"I just wanted to check on you Hope. To make sure how you are feeling. I am really sorry about your Dad, Hope. I never met my real Mom and I'm not really sure what you are going through so I wanted to ask if there was anything I could do help you."**

**"I have been working on a few spells. This one is very promising so if you want to help you could take some power from me and help me with it."**

**"Okay, I can do that. What exactly is the spell if I may ask?"**

**"It's a spell to communicate with the dead so I can talk to the other side. To talk to my Dad. I have been reading his diaries lately and he talked about how his siblings and other people he knew came back to life. I want to see if I can bring him back."**

**"Hope, you know this is serious black magic we are dealing with here. I have never seen anything like it and I would never do black magic. It's forbidden here."**

**"I know it is Josie. That is not going to stop me. You can leave if you want but I could really use the help if you are up for it Josie. Can you please help me."**

**This is so wrong but how can I turn down Hope. She is pleading with me to help her and I just can't resist that charm. Damn, I'm whipped."**

**"Hope. Fine, you are so lucky you are pretty." I murmur the last part.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Oh nothing." I blush like an idiot.**

**I kneel down beside Hope and grab one of her hands. I start to siphon and join in chanting when Hope starts. The room pentagram starts to glow and I can feel a presnce in the room as we begin to chant louder and louder until I can barely hear anything but the screams of someone but not in this world. It gets too much when I break free and fall away from Hope.**

**The screaming finally stops and Hope looks mad.**

**"Josie, why would you stop. We were nearly there. We have to try again. Come on."**

**"Hope, I can't. That wasn't natural. Your Dad wouldn't want you getting hurt to save him. Please just stop this madness."**

**"You know what, Josie. I think you are just not strong enough. You are weak and not ready for these sort of spells. Get out of my room now because I never want to see your face again. Go get out."**

**"Hope please I......."**

**"GET OUT JOSIE. NOW!**

**I get up and run out of the room and head straight back to mine. I get into bed and start crying. Lizzie wakes up from the other bed and comes over to me.**

**"What's wrong Josie?"**

**"Nothing Lizzie. I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone."**

**"I think this is to do with Hope again. I told you to stop trying with her. I am going to give that bitch a piece of my mind."**

**I try to protest but Lizzie is already out the door. She never returns until the next morning when she doesn't mention what happened with Hope.**

**Hope POV**

"You see Hope. You were so mean to me back then and all I was trying to do was help you."

"Josie. I am so sorry I was so cruel to you. That is a moment in time that I will regret forever because that is the day we could have become friends. When Lizzie came to see me she was pissed. I calmed her down and from that day on we were friends."

"What did Lizzie have that I didn't, Hope. Did you like her more than me or something."

"No, that is not what happened. I was mean to you because I was ashamed. I never wanted you to see me at my worst. That was one of them moments in life when I was completely broken and that is why I let Lizzie in because I think she understood. I called you weak when I was the weak one. You were so strong and I couldn't be that vulnerable around you. Yet. I took me some time to come to my senses to realise I could be the real me with someone."

"You think you are the real you now, Hope?"

"I know I am because I am with you, Josie Saltzman. If only that me realised that the most important person in her life was right in front of her. I was stupid and blinded by the sorrow that my Dad's death brought but that is no excuse. If I had just let you in then I would have been happy sooner rather than later. I have been so happy with you Josie ever since I save you that day and maybe even before that. I just wish I could go back and tell that Hope that it will get better because her soulmate would never give up fighting for her. That you would never give up fighting for me."

**Hope POV**

Josie was crying and I think I was finally getting through to her. There was light in her eyes that I hadn't seen since that day we first met. The day I fell in love with her without even realising it.

"You really believe you found your soulmate?" Josie said.

"I don't just believe it. I know it. You are it for me Josie. The one person I will spend eternity with and even in the next life my love for you won't ever run out. You are my everything Josie. My whole world. Come back with me and I will show you."

I leaned in and kissed her and the next thing I knew I was waking up and was kissing Josie in real life too. 

"Hey Hope."

I was crying.

"Hey Josie. My sweet Josie."

"I love you too Hope. I just want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I want to be the happiest and that is when I am with you."

"I know Josie. Can you stand up for me a minute."

I grabbed Josie's hand and helped her up until she was standing. She was looking at me probably wondering what I was doing.

"What are you doing, Hope?"

"Showing you how much you mean to me."

I glanced down at my and saw the Mikaelson ring on it. I slipped it off my finger and got down on one knee.

"I love you Josie Saltzman. Until the end of the world and after. I want you to be mine and me to be yours for eternity because you make me the most lucky person in the entire world. I don't want to live in a world without you in it. Will you do me the greatest honour and marry me?"

Josie was full on crying now but she had that beautiful smile that lit up my whole world.

"Yes. A thousand times yes. Of course I will marry you."

Josie pulled me up and let me put the ring on her finger. Then she pulled me in for a kiss and I couldn't be any happier than I was in this moment.

I was going to marry Josie Saltzman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment on what you thought about the chapter.


	29. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. It has been one hell of a ride and I can't wait to bring this to a close with Hope and Josie.

**1 Month ago**

**Hope POV**

I was so nervous right now. I wasn't even sure why but this question meant the rest of my life. If I was going to have an amazing one or the worst. 

I knocked on the door.

"Come in"

I walked in and he was standing at the window looking out. I put a spell on the room so no-one could hear us.

"Hey Hope." Alaric said.

"Hey Dr Saltzman."

I walked over to him and was fiddling with my hands. This was the most nerve-wrecking moment of my life.

"Is Everything okay Hope?"

"Yes I just have something to ask you."

"Okay, do you want to take a seat?"

"No, I am fine."

"Okay, whats your question?"

"You have been like a father figure to me since my Dad passed away. It may not have seemed like it at times but I have always respected you. More than you can ever know. Which is why this question is really important to me."

"Hope, you can ask me anything. What is it?"

"Okay. I want to ask for your permission for me to ask your daughter to marry me. After all of this over. After we deal with Kai and get Josie back. I love Josie with all of my heart and will protect her to my dying breathe. Even after that if it's possible. I want to spend the rest of my life making your daughter the happiest person that she can be. Being in her presence has made me a better person and I want to be that kind of person for the rest of my life. You can say no if you want to. I will not protest. I swear."

Alaric stood quietly through my rant about the reasons I wanted to marry his daughter and looked very still right now. Then he smiled.

He pulled me in for a hug.

"My dear Hope. I could not think of a better person for my daughter. You are a Mikaelson. I used to despise that name because what it brought to my family. You have showed me that now it will only bring happiness to it. Josie is my baby girl and now you will be apart of our family because the answer is yes Hope. You never needed my permission but you have it."

I was overcome with emotion. I hugged him and couldn't help but cry.

"My daughter is the luckiest girl in the world, Hope."

"Thanks, Dr Saltzman.

**Josie POV**

I had never been this happy as I was when Hope asked me to marry her. I had thought for a long time when I had all the darkness that I would never get a second chance to get peace. But here it is. Her name is Hope Mikaelson. The girl I was going to marry. The girl I was going to spend forever with and I couldn't wait for it.

I was still admiring the ring on my finger and Hope was looking at me with so much love I kept crying because I was just so happy.

"You are so beautiful, Josie."

"Hope, you are the best girl another girl could ask for. I love you so much."

We kissed again and it was always going to be like our first. Like fireworks where going off in the sky around us.

"I think it is time we tell our family. They should know." Hope said

"I know. I am so happy to tell the world that we are together."

Hope grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room.

Everyone was gathered in the main room chatting amongst themselves. I imagine they have been waiting on us to come out.

Lizzie saw me and came over and hugged me so tightly.

"Josie, please say it is the real you. I have missed you so much."

"It's me Lizzie. I have been always here. I just had a bit of darkness. I am fine now. More than fine actually."

I looked at Hope and smiled. She smiled back and gave me a wink.

**Hope POV**

I guess now was a good time as any.

"Hope, is the darkness totally out of her?" Freya asked.

"We will get to all that but first Josie and I have an announcement. Josie, you can do the honours."

I looked to Dr Saltzman and winked.

"Well I am the happiest girl in the world right now. Hope asked me to marry her and I said yes."

Josie the showed her hand and the Mikaelson ring was clear on display. 

Everyone was shocked and then all of them were shouting their cheers.

"Good on you, Hope. Josie is quite the catch." Rebekah said.

"About damn time." Lizzie said.

"I am so happy right now for you." Davina said.

"That's my niece." Kol said.

"Congrats you two." Alaric said.

"You too are so perfect together. Congrats." Spencer said.

We all went in for a group hug and it was the best time of my life. I had asked the girl of my dreams to marry me and she said yes. I was marrying Josie Saltzman and I could not wait.

**Josie POV**

2 weeks later

These last two weeks had really went by very fast. All the planning was crazy to try and get the wedding. We had talked about maybe having it later but decided that it was time that there was something good in our lives. After all the chaos with Kai I was ready to spend the rest of my life with Hope. 

It started with out wedding. Everyone was going all out for the big day and it was finally here. My Mom was flying in for the big occasion. She had said that she could not miss her daughter's wedding and said she wasn't going to miss it for the world. Spencer was Hope's maid of Honour and Lizzie was mine. They were busy getting everyone to get their jobs done.

Freya and Keelin were in charge of the seating arrangements so they knew were everyone was going to sit. Kol and Davina were in charge of the food so they had ordered everything and were now sorting through it to get it all ready. Rebekah and Marcel were getting the decorations set up all over the place so everything would look nice. Penelope was helping Dad go get the flowers to set up over the altar. 

After thinking about it for a while we thought it best to have it at the house Freya had done up. Hope's Dad had lived here once and I know it is special for something of him to be here in our special day.

Me and Hope had agreed not to see each other today until we got in our dresses and then we can see each other for the first time. It was hell though because I just wanted to see her much it physically hurt to be away from her. I was going crazy so I was over seeing some of the work being done. Hope was in the house getting ready so I knew I would not run into her.

I just couldn't wait to be married to the girl I love so much.

**Hope POV**

The best day of my life was here. 

I was going to marry Josie Saltzman. The love of my life. I couldn't wait anymore. It was building up in anticipation and it was finally ready to happen. I was in the house getting my dress on and Lizzie was checking it out and talking to the dress fitter. It was the best dress I could have hoped for. I wanted to go with the white dress to goes with Josie which was going to be dark which I think will go well together.

"You look so hot, Hope."

"Thanks, Lizzie. I am so glad you are here helping me with this today. We have been friends for so long and I am going to remember this for the rest of my life."

"Hope, I am happy to be here for you and Josie. You make my Sister so happy and can not wait for you to be a part of our family. We are so lucky to know you."

I smiled at Lizzie and then I got down off the stand and hugged her.

"Hope, you are going to ruin the dress."

"I don't care. I love you so much Lizzie."

"I love you too, Hope."

I finish getting ready and head downstairs where Freya is waiting.

"Hope, you look so beautiful."

She was crying and kissed me on the cheek.

"Josie went upstairs getting ready so you can walk down the aisle first. Who are you asking to accompany you?"

It was a tough choice but I think I know if it can't be my Dad I want it to him. 

I go over to Kol and offer him my hand.

"Hope, you want me to walk you down the aisle. I am honoured. Truly"

I hug him.

"Of course I want it to be you, Kol. I couldn't ask for a better uncle. You were there for me when my dad was gone. I want it to be you."

Kol smile and then led me outside.

Everyone was sitting down but they started to rise when Spencer and Lizzie walked down followed by MG and Penelope. Kol then took me down and it was the most nervous I have been. I could literally feel butterflies in my stomach. Happiness was the emotion that was above the others.

We were down at the end. Now all we had to do was wait.

**Josie POV**

I was in the room upstairs facing away from the ceremony so I wouldn't be spoiled. I was re- applying makeup because I couldn't stop crying tears of joy all day. It was so great to finally do this after all we have been through.

There was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in. Unless your Hope. No peaking."

The door opened and I had to stop myself from running and messing up my dress. 

My Mom stood on the other side of the door. 

"My sweet Josie. Look at you. My beautiful girl."

She came over and pulled me in a tight hug. 

"I love you Mom. I am so glad you could make it."

"I had to. When I found out you had been kidnapped I had searched everywhere to try and find you but it was like you had disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Yeah. It is a long story."

"I want to hear all about it. But first you need to get married. I am so happy for you and Hope. You have found your soulmate. That is all I wanted for you and Lizzie. To be happy and live the best lives that you can."

She looks over at my other hand and see's the daylight ring on my hand.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here when this happened. I will talk with you after the wedding about being a vampire and help you if you need it. I promise I won't leave again."

"I know you had your reasons to leave Mom. I am just so happy you are here."

"Me too, sweetie."

Someone else came through the door. It was my Dad.

He held a box in his hand.

He came over and Joined our hug. It was the best feeling in the world. Being surrounded by my parents. 

"It took a while to find this. I had to go back to Mystic Falls but it was worth it."

He opened the box to show me a ring.

"This is the Saltzman's ring. It dates back to the 1600's. I thought you could give to Hope if you want."

"Thanks Dad so much."

"Come one Honey. It is time for you to marry the love of your life."

**Hope POV**

I was waiting for a few minutes but then the song started and I was looking for any sign of Josie and then I saw her.

The most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. The love of my life.

Dr Saltzman was leading up the aisle and I could see Josie was so happy. I couldn't take my eyes off her and then she was taken up to me by her Dad who hugged me and let go of Josie's hand to place a kiss on her cheek. He then walked back to his seat.

Josie was now facing me. I have never smiled harder than I have right now.

Caroline stepped up at her place at the alter.

"We are here today for the wedding of Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson. Please be seated."

"I am so happy to be here to wed my daughter to such a lovely, caring person that Hope is. I know she will treat her right and care for her in every way."

I smiled at her.

"I know the two of you have vows so now is the time to read them to each other."

"Hope. You are the best thing to happen to me in my whole life. I knew the moment I laid my eyes on you that you would be in my life forever. The little girl who was just so curious. I know we had our ups and downs in our friendship and not always on speaking terms. I am now going to spend forever with you trying to be the best person I can with you. You brought me back from the darkness and I will use you as an achor to the rest of my life. I am ready for an eternity with you and can't wait to see what the future brings for the both of us. I love you Hope Mikaelson. That love will never run out. It is a never ending flame that will burn forever. To the next chapter Hope. This is only the beginning."

I was crying so badly right now. Josie was amazing.

"Josie. Not enough words can explain the love I have for you. I never thought I would be this lucky to be in love. For a long time, I thought I didn't deserve it. I didn't think it would be the reason for living. Now I know it is the only thing that life is worth living for. I will love you until the end of time, Josie and even after that. My love is eternal and it will never die out. You make me want to be the best version of myself and that is the person I want to be. The truth is, we both have a bit of darkness in us but we also bring the light in each other to the surface. That is what will save us in the end. Our love for one another. I will keep proving to you why I deserve your love for the rest of my life. The best life I could have only wished for in my wildest dreams."

Caroline was crying and so was everyone watching.

"That was beautiful. Now I know Josie already has her ring so Josie, would you like to put the Saltzman ring on Hope?"

"Yes. Of course."

Josie took the ring from her Mom and place it on my finger.

"With these rings you are now bound forever in an eternal flame of love and passion."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife's."

"Now the only thing that I ask now is that you both kiss your beautiful bride."

We both leaned in and kissed each other. It was full of love and passion and what ever the rest of our lives held in store.

We danced the night away and partied until the morning sun dawned. 

We were happy and at peace.


	30. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later after Hope and Josie get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read this. I hope you like the ending.

** Lizzie and MG **

**Lizzie POV**

I was currently waiting for the new students to enrol. I would be showing them around the school to help get them adjusted. I was greeting them all when an arm came around my shoulder.

"Hey sweetie. How are doing this fine afternoon."

"Your so smooth MG. That is why I love you so much. I am just helping our new students get acquainted with our great school."

"Okay. I am going out to pick up some groceries and I'll be back later. Then we can have date night. Dinner and a movie sound good?"

"It sounds wonderful. I will see you then."

I pull him in for a kiss and wondered how I came to be so lucky. 

Dad had left this school to me and MG had offered to help and I have never stopped falling in love with him.

I thought back to the day we got married. I knew from the day we kissed that he was the one. I felt happy for the first time in ages and we had been at peace for 5 years. I know he still looked the same but that didn't matter. I would love him until the day I die. He swear he will stake himself that day to follow me into the after life.

I guess we would find out if he goes through with it. Until then, I have my whole life to love him and enjoy it. He was my fairy tale prince and I was so lucky.

The doors opened and my Mom and Dad came in. They still visited the school from time to time.

I was so happy to see them. 

We hugged and I melted into their arms. 

**Spencer and Penelope**

**Spencer POV**

I was getting dressed when Penelope moved in the bed. She then sat up and the bed cover fell down to reveal her beautiful body. I would never get used to seeing it. Even after 5 years Penelope was still the most wonderful thing I had laid eyes on. The one I was planning to spend the rest of her life with. 

"Hey babe. How did you sleep?" I said.

"Well I think we both can agree that I didn't get very much sleep. I remember calling out your name deep into the night."

Penelope had a smirk on that just made me love her more.

"I love you, dummy."

"Dummy, huh. I thought I was better looking that that."

I walked over and leaned down and kissed her. Penelope then pulled me down on to the bed with me on top of her. I started making out with her. Then she proceed to pull my robe of me. 

"Do you want to go again?"

I nodded and we began to have sex again. It was always mind blowing no matter how many times we have done it.

I glanced at my ring on my finger. Penelope finally asked me to marry her two years ago. I have been at the top of the world since then. We have definitely planned to do it this summer. We had already sent out the invitations and I couldn't have been more excited. I couldn't wait until we were married. 

**Hope and Josie**

**Hope POV**

I was walking through the streets of New Orleans, in this beautiful city that I call home. I was in the town and walking back towards the manner where me and Josie was living. I had brought these baked buns that Josie loved so much. I smile as I remember the first time she tried it and her face lit up. It was the cutest thing in the entire world.

I got back to the garden and where opening the gate.

"Mom, Mom. Looked what I found."

"Hey Angel. How is my little ray of sunshine?"

I get down to my son's level and give him the biggest and tightest hug I could. 

I glanced down at his hand.

It was a cool looking stone and he was smiling.

"That is so cool. You find such great things my little adventurer. Where is your mother?"

"In the house. She is helping Hayley bake that pie that you like so much."

I smile and grab Angel's hand and walked down the path to the house. I open the door and we enter into the hallway. 

"Honey. I'm home."

"Mommy. We have a surprise for you. In the kitchen."

I lean down and Hayley jumps into my arm. I rub her back and hold her like I am never going to let go. Me and Josie had looked for spell after spell that would let one of us have a child. We had been looking for months after our wedding. We couldn't wait to have one and after searching for some time, we found this one that I guess Spencer's Mom would have used back in the day.

We then did the spell on this full moon that would make it possible for us to become pregnant even if we were both girls and vampires. We then had sex and the next morning a bump grew in Josie's stomach. We had both cried throughout the whole day. It has been a whirl wind since then because we had started re building New Orleans and we were finally finished back last year.

We have made this our home because Josie is not far away from her Dad, Mom and Lizzie. It was great to live in a home where my Dad used to live. I loved it here and Freya and Keelin had moved back into their house that they built. They were only a short walk away and were always around to babysit Angel and Hayley if me and Josie wanted to head out for a date which we going on still all the time.

Josie was over the stove cooking my favourite apple pie. She knew I loved it and it was a crazy obsession I loved her so much and I only fell in love with her more and more each day. 

"Hey babe. You took so long at the market. I missed you so much."

Josie came over with her apron on. It said 'Kiss the Chef.' Josie kissed me and the kids made made aweing sounds while we made out. I pulled away and Josie kissed me once more on the nose. I smiled at her and just realised how much in love I was with the girl. My wife and the mother of our children.

**Josie POV**

Hope had lifted up Hayley and Angel came over to me and hugged me. Then hope put Hayley in her high chair. Then she picked up the bag she had brought and then put away the groceries and took out a few buns.

"Oh my god, Hope. I love you so much. You know how much I love these."

"I know. I start to wonder if you love me or the buns more."

"Don't be silly. It is close but it's you. It's always been you, Hope."

Hope came over and we kissed again. 

"As much as I would like to this all day. Will you please go over and set the table and I will get the pie out before it burns."

"Yes, honey."

I set the pie down on the table. I lifted Angel and put him in his high chair and sat down beside hope. We always sat as a family at the table. Not to say we didn't have our fights but we always came through them. I loved Hope so much and our kids were icing on the cake. 

The darkness is still within me. I can feel it sometimes when I concentrate but I will always fight it. I would choose light and good for the rest of my life. Hope was always supportive and always there to keep me grounded. Hope looked up and smiled at me.

"I love you Josie Mikaelson."

"I love you Hope Mikaelson. Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever."

I knew this would last forever.

This was just the beginning.

**The start of something great.**

**I Just wanted to thank each and every one of you. To the people who read this, to the people who left a kudos, to the people who commented. I wouldn't have had the boost to keep writing this and never would have imagined what a journey this would have been. 30 chapters later with over 7000 reads. I felt really sad as I brought this story to a close. It has been amazing writing it and really helped get me through problems that I have I have had in real life to jump into this world were Hope and Josie live. I hope you liked this story and I hope it gives others the courage to write.**

**This was my first ever fanfiction story and it has helped me a lot to write it for you guys. Until the next story.**

**UnblockHales**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic about Hope and Josie.


End file.
